Tum Kahan Chal Diya ?
by Poonum
Summary: Sometimes Everything is there..In front of ur Eyes. But still no where.. Circumstances, Situation and Life changes things So harshly..Why? And sometimes True Relations as well..is it possible in Duo case..?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__DuoDosti,,__Dii u know main ab Long stories to likhon gii nai..Muja itna acha response nai milta ka main Long story likhon…And I really putt alots of effort but Sab readers muja review nai data due to so many reasons.. Anyways I explained abt it in my Last Long Story IJI…so left that topic..and for now enjoy this one..now don't be sad..hmmm? And Yap Aik Long Story zaroor likhon gi..kafi arsa sa Mind main hai…but Apna liya..and will PM u… but abi thora time hai…Apni Health ka plz khyal rakho..muja app ki bht fikar rahti hai…My Prays are always with u…Love u…Take care Bye…_

* * *

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA**** ?**

**"_Pakro…Pakro ussay….Chorna nai…"_**

_So many people's were running behind the person…who was running extremely hard..Looking very scared and really don't know what to do and where to Run…he was gasping badly and still running and looking so restless… he was not getting any place to hide himself from so many peoples who were behind him in that Big Bazaar and were really ready to beat him…he was just running to save himself after pushing everything coming on his way..Especially Vegetables Stalls bcz he was currently running into Small Lane of that Big Bazaar…Hearing so many sounds behind as.._

**"_Pakro raa issay….Purse chura kar baga hai uss Aurat kaa…hay Tum log kye dhak raha ho ussay pakro naa…chor hai Saala…"_**

_And he was running so fast as much as he can..now everyone starts gathering from where he was passing and was running behind him to caught him and beat him badly…just bcz he snatched the Purse of one lady…. Who was also running to the way behind him..as much she can in such age…_

_Now he was tired…was not feeling that any more energy left in him now to run and escape easily from the eyes of so many people's…he was looking around and his eyes were strangely finding any place to hide..He was so tired and gasping badly…when he looks behind and then runs and sat down under small cage which was full of vegetables and was using as vegetables store …He tries but it was too small space for him to hide…but No Option left for him..he was so helpless and scared…Peoples screams were coming more and more close to his ear..he places his both hands on his ears…he was so scared…_

**"_Hye kidar gaya wo…? Dondho ray…chorna nai hai ab uss kameena ko…Kitna bagya raa…Itna taz bagta kasa hai..Olympics main dorta tha kye…? Doondo.."_**

**"**_**kahan gaya…sara ghoom pher ka dhak liya…."** Another one speak…_

**"_Itna aga kahen nahin jaa sakta hai wo…Yahen kahen chupa ho ga..Iss mor pa tu do he galiyan jati hain aik Dayen aur aik bayen…Aik kam karo adha log udar jayo..aur adha idar dhako ray…par dondo ussay …Bht bagya hai…."_**

**"**_**Hey Bagwaan..kahan gaya..mera purse laa kar baga…Sara maal Rupiya ussi main tha…koi tu dondo ussay.."** lady screams…_

_And here he was trying to sit properly in that small space…but still his KURTA back was outside..Which makes him more puzzle bcz one of the person saw that and screams as.._

**"_Hey Bhayion yah dhako..idher chup kar betha hai…."_**

_He was so puzzled and scared that he just stood up and tries to run..bcz of which whole Full of Vegetable cage falls down on all those peoples and he runs from there…Now peoples were really angry on him and was running behind him like any hungry animal…he was running and looking behind as well..he was so so scared now...was not understanding anything...Most of the time his focus was behind towards those peoples and due to which he failed to see the wall which was just next to him..and falls down badly on the floor and this was the end of his race to save himself…And peoples comes towards him with the lady who was screaming badly at him…And just starts hitting him badly, without asking anything from him..Ignoring his all tears..His scary face and his fast sighs….They were just hitting him badly and everyone was trying to beat him more and more…_

**"_Salaaa Aurat ka purse laa kar bagta hai..chori karta hai…Teri tu…"_**

_And everyone was trying his best to beat him more and more…He was screaming and was trying to fold his both hands in front of them and was pleading to leave him..But no one was ready to hear him…to leave him..Everyone was so angry that they want to beat him more and more…_

**"_Ajj tak kssi na humara bazaar main asa seeda seeda chori kar ka bagna ki kohish nai ki..aur isski himaat tu dhako…Asa sabak sikyo issay ka pher socha nahin asa kuch karna ki kabhi bhi…"_**

**"**_**Mera purse…arrey koi mera purse tu wapis dila do…"** lady screams …but no one was listing to her as well…everyone was just beating him badly…his Head starts bleeding and he was crying and screaming badly…he was badly hitting by so many kicks, punches and was pushing towards floor hardly….Purse which was somewhere attaches with his Jeans was now in lady's hand..who instantly takes her purse from floor after getting a chance…Where peoples were still busy in beating…_

_Here Few more Peoples came on that side running from somewhere and looks around after hearing so many screams…._

Person: Sir…wow o..wahen….

_And all three moves towards there where peoples were busy to hit one person…and starts dispatching them as…_

Person: Hatiya..hatiya yahen saa..yah kye kar raha hain… _Few peoples stops but not all one's were ready to hear to him…_

Another Person (_Strictly): _Hato yahen sa..choro ussay…maine kaha Hato…hum log CID sa hain…ager ab tum log rukha nahin naa tu sab ko ander kar donga kanoon torna ki saza main ..(_loudly) _Smajha…?

_After hearing this..Everyone stops and moves behind..which were almost 10 in numbers…Person looks towards the person who was badly injured and was lying on floor, showing his back towards him..he feels something and was looking scared…_

Person (_to another colleagues): _Palto issay….Fre..Freddy….

_Freddy looks towards his Sir with so much fear.._

Freddy (_looking so worried and scared): _Jee..jee..Jee Sachin sir… _And he bends down and tries to turn that injured soul towards his own side with trembling hands…And became shocked and screams on the top of his voice…_Abhijeet Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….Sir…

_Sachin was shell shocked at his place..where Nikhil who was with them moves downward and starts patting on Abhijeet face..who was not conscious anymore and was injured badly and his head was bleeding badly too… _

Nikhil (_patting Abhijeet face): _Abhijeet sir…Sir..? sir kuch tu boliya…(_looks towards Sachin) _Sir …sir tu kuch bol bhi nai ..nai raya…

_Freddy hugs Abhijeet and starts screaming towards those persons who were looking shocked after seeing this new situation…_

Freddy (_crying): _Yah kye kiya tum logon naa..itna maara…

Person: Sahab yah..yah Aurat ka purse laa kar Baaga…

_Sachin who was still in shock state, somehow comes out from his deep thoughts and grabs that person collor so tighly.._

Sachin (_harsh): _Purse laa kar baaga tu kye itna maro gay tum ussay…Jaan log gay…? (_words shaking) _aik..ai…aik mentally ill admi ki…

Women: Sahab hum ko kye malom tha yah (_pointing towards Abhijeet) _Pagal hai…

Sachin (_shouts badly on her): _Shut Up…. _Everyone was looking so sacred…Where Freddy and Nikhil moves after taking Abhijeet with them…and Sachin threatened everyone as… _Ager una kuch ho gaya naa..tu kssi ko nai choron gaa..Smjha..Kssi ko bhi nai….

**CITY HOSPITAL:**

_Nikhil, Freddy and Sachin was moving here and there..To and fro, outside the hospital room..looking so much in tension and scared too…When Salunkha approaches them as…_

Salunkha (_in tension): _Sachin…kye kaha Doctor naa …Haan? Wo ..wo teak hai..zyada chot tu nai…

Freddy: Sir Sar par chot ayi hai…kafi khoon bhi nikla hai..baki jism par tu choton ka nishan tha…abi doctor aya nai…

Salunkha: yah..yah sab ho kasa gaya..? (_Asked so angrily) _Tum logon ko malom haina ab kye hoga?

_Everyone looks at him so scarly…when Doctors moves out from the room after Abhijeet's check up…and everyone moves towards him…_

Doctor: He is fine..Sar par chot ki waja sa Blood nikla..Baki Jism par bhi chooten hain..Khyal rakiya… (_looking everyone kneenly) _App logon ko malom hai unki zahni halat ka..pher asa main app logon sa asi chook kasa hui…? _And in response he only founds All heads downward…so he moves forward when he Stops suddenly…Everyone looks at him and became shocked to see Daya Standing in front of Doctor…Everyone was looking so scared…They all exchanged glance with each other…_

Doctor (_to Daya): _App Kon?

Daya (_stern tone)_: Hosh main hai woh…?

Doctor (_confused): _Jee…?

Daya (_Angry and tough tone): _I said Hosh mein hai Woh…yah Nahin…?

Doctor (_looks towards all scared faces and then Nodded to Daya as Yes): _Jee…

_And with this Daya instantly moves towards Abhijeet's room…where All tries to stop him in hurry as.._

Sachin (_in extreme tension)_: Sir Plz..dakiya….Nai….

Freddy: Sir iss main unka koi kasoor nai…

Salunkha: Daya becha meri baat…

_But before completing any sentence of these..Daya enters inside the room..where Abhijeet was sitting on his bed..having Bandage on his forehead…he stood up after seeing Daya there…Where Daya looks at him from head to toe and then moves towards him in hurry and holds him from both of his arms so tightly and jerks him three to four times so angrily as.._

Daya (_Shouts badly): _Kyun Gaya tha tum wahen saa bahar …(_jerks him badly) _Kyun…? Wapis chor ayon tuma kye…(_Abhijeet was scared like hell) _Wapis chor ayon Asylum main…? Wahen rahna hai tuma…? (_He shouts so badly) _Haan…._And he left his arms angrily…_

_Abhijeet starts pleading…his body starts shaking due to Scare…he holds Daya's hand with his trembling hands…_

Abhijeet: Nai..nai…nahi…wahen nai jana…nai jaana muja…maine ko..koi chori na..nai ki..(_starts crying badly, feeling so much Pain in his wounds) _uno naa bht maara…maara muja..suni…suni..bhi nai…meri baat… _And with this he losses himself and falls on Daya and hugs him tightly and starts Crying so_ badly….muja nai jaana...plz..

Everyone_ having Tears in their eyes….But Daya…?_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading…Do Review…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_

**AAshi, **Dear defiantly it's really sad to know and it hurts...But my best wishes and prays are with u sweety..A tightest hug to u...I must say u r really brave..And dear i will defiantly try to update asap… BTW I m confused Are u posting other reviews as GUEST...? r u going to visit Mumbai?

**DuoDosti, **Thanks for liking it dear… Warna muja dar he lag raha tha ka kasa Output aya gaa…Hahaha.. Infect still I don't know ka where I m going…lols

**Guest, **Dear Guest, I have a stander to write like each writer… Har writer ka apna aik stander hota hai..wo uss say uper yah neecha likhna pasand nai karta… I personally like to write long stuff..Muja aik he story main bht sari stories add karna, unka sath experiments karna mein he maza ata hai…But still I starts writing OS…pala pala acha nai jaa raha tha but abi Acha response mil jata hai…aur abi yah Short Stories start ki hain…Hope Kuch hath beth jaya iss mein bhi…. But yah yaar Main aik khas stander sa uper neecha nai likh sakti…Hope u understand and thanks for the review...:D

**SUBHU**... Where was you...hun ?

**Kushi Mehta,** Dear u Missed my Story HASRAT..i was expecting ur review on that Story...

**ADITI, **Dear what we did...?

Dear Guest I want Readers reviews..Not Saying that single person posts so many reviews..Aik he bar karo but karo...

**A Big Thanks to CRACRESTA...PALAK96...KHALSA...ARTANISH... ...BINT E ABID...ANHAAL...GLITTER GLIMPSE...KATIIY...KUSHI MEHTA..ADITYA ANJAANA...DUOANGEL95...PRIYA...UROOJ...LOVEABHHI...SHZK... MISSEARTH...MITHRASB21...MESMORIZING CHINI...RAI-THENIGHTQUEEN...SHRESTA...BHUMI98...SUNITA... JYOTI...CIDLOVERS...GD...And so many GUESTS...**

* * *

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA ?**

_Abhijeet's hands starts moving towards Daya's back and he hugs him for Any kind of support…He was waiting for any response..he was still crying and pleading in really immature way…_

Abhijeet: Nai..jaana muja wahen bilkul bhi acha nahin lagta ..dar lagta ha bht…

_Tears came out from each and every eye who was there to see his beloved Officer like this…Everyone want to console him…But Daya jerks him badly and release him from that Hug..which was only from Abhijeet's side…_

Daya (_jerks him and looks into his teary eyes): _Nai rakhna hai muja tuma Apna pas…(_shakes him) _Suna tum naa…(_Abhijeet looks at him with teary and scary eyes) _wahen itna sara logon mein tuma dar lagta hai aur yahen…?

Salunkha (_moves forward to stops Daya): _Daya yah kye kar raha ho tum…

Daya (_looks at him): _kye kar raha hoon main Sir? Aur jo iss nay kiya wo app ko nazer nai ata hai kye?

Salunkha (_irritated plus unbelievable tone): _usski…usski halat tu dhako tum zara…kasi baten kar raha ho tum usska sath..wo pehla he kitna dara hua hai..

Daya : Tu pher lijiya app he sambaliya usay…_And he was abt to move, when Abhijeet instantly moves and holds his wrist so tightly…Daya's foots stops at the same moment…_

Abhijeet: Nai Daya..tum..tum jana nahin… _And he tries to pull Daya towards his side.. Daya stays like this for few seconds and then moves back and took a sigh and order Freddy as…_

Daya: Tum isay gher laa kar jayo aur isska sath he rahna… main bureau jaa raha hoon…(_looking towards others) _Aur app sab bhi chaliya yahen saa ab….buht ho gaya... _And he moves out leaving Abhijeet and Freddy as it is…_

_Here Daya moves out from the room with same rough and tough look and Sachin, Nikhil and Salunkha too starts following him quietly…_

Daya (_on way)_: Yah sab kasa hua …?

Sachin (_looks at him in shock): _Sir..wo..wo..

Daya: Tum log usay bahr laa kar gaya..?

Sachin: Haan sir wo…

Daya (_looks at him wd fiery eyes): _Don't u think tum sabi ko Asylum mein barti hona ki sakht zarorat hai…? Maine tuma iss liya chora tha usska pas…? Yah khyal rakha hai tum na usska..

Sachin (_head down): _Sir wo…zid kar …kar raha tha bahr..bahr jana ki…Shant bhi tha wo…tu hum na socha..phr achank sa kye hua Hath chura kar baag..baag gaya wo..aur jab huma mila tu ya..yah sab …so sorry sir..

Daya (_really controlling his anger): _Wo humesha Shant he hota hai Sachin..aur tum yah baat achi taran sa janta ho…wo kab, kahan aur kasa react kara gaa..hum main sa kssi ko nai malom hota… aur pher bhi tum muja yah Excuse daa raha ho..? had hai…Freddy ka sath rah rah ka tum bhi ussi jasa hota jaa raha ho… Now just don't look at me like this and just leave… _Saying so he himself leave the place with fast speed..where Salunkha just looks towards Sachin and took a painful Sigh… _

**CID BUREAU:**

_ACP was talking on phone and was waiting for Daya to come…he was alone inside the bureau at the moment and was looking not Okay…_

ACP (_on phone): _Haan Freddy tum usska sath he raho…(_Added in irritate tone) _acha teak hai baba…smajh gaya hoon..

_And he cuts the call after seeing Daya coming inside the bureau….he looks at him with meaningful eyes.._

ACP: Aye gaya tum…?

Daya (_forwarding file): _Jee sir…yah file police station saa laa aya hoon sir..issi base par hum mujrim ka khilaf koi clue dond sakta hain …

ACP: Kis Mujrim ki baat kar raha ho tum Daya…?

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Sir kis..kis mujrim ki kye matlab hai…? Hum minister sa jura itna ahem case par kam kar raha hain aur app poch raha hain kis mujrim ki baat kar raha hoon Main…?

ACP (_tough tone)_: Haan main yahi pooch raha hoon… aur tum sa he pooch raha hoon Daya.. Tumari zindagi main tu sab sa ahem Abhijeet ka case hona chiya naa..pher yah tum kin kamo mein laga hua ho Daya…?

Daya (_looking irritated): _Kyun sir…app kafi nai hain har waqt usski baat karna ka liya…? ab kssi ko tu Bureau bhi chalana para gaa na..

ACP (_looks at him shockingly and angrily): _kuch andaza hai tuma…kis haal mein chor ka tum ussay yahen chala aya ho..? ho kye gaya hai tuma..? yaqeen nai hota tum wohi Daya ho…jo issi Abhijeet ka liya jaan chirakta tha… Aur ajj usski asi halat ka bawajood tuma usski koi parwa hai…asa dor dor tak dikhta nahin… Aik Saal Daya…Pora Aik saal hona ko aya hai aur tumara behavior mein ussay laa kar koi changing nai ayien.. Akhir kyun…? Kyun itna Pather dil bana liya hai tum naa kud ko….? Aik wo hai jo tumara asa behavior ka bawajood pher tumara he sahara mangta hai..aur aik tum ho jis ka bas mein ho tu usski shakal tak na dhako… yah tu main he hoon

Daya (_cutting him wd rash tone): _Haan tu kyun laa kar ussay mera sar par bitha data hain App bar bar… ? (_ACP so shocked) _Akhir kyun…? jab main nai rakhta usska khyal..Pathar dil hoon..usski shakal tak nai dhakna chata tu phr kyun laa kar usay mera sar par bitha rakha hai… SCHOOL smaj rakha hai app na uss ASYLUM ko…har 3 month bad ussay laa ata hain aur muja sonp data hain usay sambalna ka liya… Akhir app kyun asa karta hain Sir…?

ACP (_So angry): _Kyun ka uska Ilaj ajj bhi tum ho Daya… Tum…Ajj bhi tum he wo insan ho usski zindagii mein jo ussay wapis usski zindagii mein laa sakta hai..Sirf tum…tumara Pyaar..Apnapan Daya… Tum yah baat kyun nai smajhta ho…Kyun?

Daya: App kyun nai smjhta sir… usska ilaj main nai kar sakta..usska ilaj uss Asylum mein hai…wahen ho sakta hai sirf uska ilaj..

ACP (_disbelief tone): _Wahen..uss pagal khana mein..?(_his heart pinches badly) _wahen jaa kar kabhi Dhaka hai tum naa..(_teary tone) _kis haal mein rah raha hai wo…Nai Dhaka jata mujsa ..nai chor sakta main ussay wahen..tum na tu moun mor liya hai uss say..(_rash tone) _sara rishta naata tor liya hain usski asi halat ka bad.. par maine tu nai.. kabi wahen jaa kar dhako usay.. tu shyad tumara yah (_pointing on his chest, towards his heart) _pathar dil bhi pigal he jaya Daya..pighal jaya…

_Daya looks at him first time through this whole conversation…_

Daya: Ager app ki taran sab Emotional hona laga naa Sir..tu uska ilaj kabhi nai ho paya gaa.. Ajj wo Freddy aur sachin usay bahr laa gaya..Kye hua..? Baag gaya naa wo..nai na sambal paya wo usay…(_stress)_ Purse cheen kar baga hai wo wahen sa Aik aurat ka… Kuch smaj raha hain app? Yah koi mamoli baat nai hai.. Aik chori ki harkat…main kahan kahan uska peecha bagta rahon..? nai hota mujsa yah sab…_And he move his gaze away…_

ACP: Yah tum kah raha ho Daya…Tum..? jo uska liya Apni Jaan dana ki baten kiya karta tha.. uss Abhijeet ka liya jis na najana kitni bar tumara liya Apni jaan dani chiye..ajj tum uska liya kah raha ho ka usay Sambal nai sakta…Jis na najana tuma kitni bar sambala hai…

Daya (_so irritated): _Tu kon sa Ahsan kiya hai…Ager uss naa muja sambala hai tu maine bhi yah sab kiya ha usska liya.. par main aik Pagal Admi ko nai smabal sakta Sir…. Nai sambal sakta..

_And he stops due to hard slap on his face..which he received from ACP…_

ACP (_so harsh): _Bol bhi kasa liya tum na yah Sahabd..haan..bol bhi kasa… muja tu laga tha ka Ilaj ka sath Apnon ka sath aur Pyaar ki bhi zarorat hai tum yah smajho gaa…Par nai.. tuma yah Smjhta smjhta pora saal beet gaya hai Daya… Par shyad tum sach mein pather dil ho chukka ho… jab tak sath tha..Kam tha ..Matlab tha tab tak sab teak tha…Dosti Yaari sab tha..aur jab nahin..Tu tu kon aur main kon…wah Daya wah..jis Dosti ki Anokhi missal kyum ki thi kabhi tum naa…Ajj aik aur Ankhoi misaal kayum kar di tum naa…Aik aur misaal…

Daya (_looks at him back and says in low tone): _App jo bhi kahen Sir.. Par main yah nai kar sakta..nai smabal sakta main usay…

_ACP looks at him with disbelief look and Daya Left the place in a minute.. Where ACP was still standing there and looking at the place where Daya was standing before…_

**OUTSIDE THE BUREAU:**

_Daya came out from the bureau in anger and moves towards his quills…Open the driving seat door and then just close it hardly.. Looks around and moves out from the bureau parking completely…He was walking on the road with great speed…Where he was going he himself don't know or knows…? Who knows abt it…? His body starts sweating due to fast speed of his..His Signs were really fast..he was breathing heavily…But still he was walking…Just walking with so many thoughts and feelings…_

**AB TU ADAT SII HAI MUJH KO ASA JEENA MEIN…..**

**YAH JO YAADEN HAIN…YAH JO YAADEN HAIN…**

**HATA DO INNA..BULA DO INNAaaaaaaaa…**

_And his foots stops at sea side..where fast water waves touches his foots and he just falls down on his keens…And Screams Badly on the top of his voice…How much he can…Peoples around him was just looking at him with strange feelings ..They all just looks at him for few moments and then starts moving once again…Where he was still breathing heavily..like reveling something…_

**WASA ZINDA HOON MAIN ZINDAGII ….**

**BIN TERE MAIN….?**

**DARD HE DARD BAKI RAHA HAI, SEENA MEIN….**

_Someone touches his shoulder…he looks back towards his face for the moment and then smiles beautifully…Person sat next to him..._

Person (_softly): _Gher nahin jaana kye..? yahen kye kar raha ho…?

Daya: Tum ko malom haina Boss..tumara bina nai jata mein wahen…tumara he wait kar raha tha..chlu gher chalen…

_And with this he stood up to Go back Home, but found no one around..the face was not present around him anymore…he was standing alone there like before…._

**SANS BAR HE YAHEN JEENA NAHIN HAI….**

**AB TU ADAT SII HAI MUJH KO ASA JEENA MEIN….**

_He realized and then took a painful sigh…and silently moves from there….After taking cab he moves back to his home and reaches there after sometime…Opens the main door with key and enters inside the home..where so many voices were coming from one room…._

Freddy: Abhijeet Baba, Daya sir abi aye jayen gaa…App kuch tu kah loo naa..Plz….

Abhijeet: Nai..muja nai khana.. Daya aya gaa tu he kahyon gaa main khana..Smjha..nai khana kana muja..yah khana ganda hai…

Freddy: Yah ganda nai hai…abi taza banya hai pher saa…

Abhijeet : Kaha naa nai kahna tu nai kahna… _And they hear some voice and Abhijeet exclaimed happily…_Daya aye gaya…Daya aye gaya… _And he runs outside happily…_

Freddy (_Trying to stop him): _Arey Ruko…Abhijeet… _But Abhijeet does not stops and Freddy too moves out behind him… Abhijeet came out from room and starts searching Daya in lounge with.._

Abhijeet (_looking sad): _Kahan gaya…? Daya aya tha naa..Pher wo kahan gaya..? haan…

Freddy (_looking around): _Baba meri baat tu suno…wo nai aya…dhako yah khana kah lo..pher sa tenda ho jaya ga…

_And Daya came out from his room after freshen up…Freddy looks at him and feels scare…while Abhijeet looks at him with Happy eyes.._

Abhijeet (_happy scream): _Dhaka…Maine kaha tha naa Daya aya hai..yah dhako Daya aye gaya…

_Daya was looking at them silently..and then he looks towards Freddy and asked.._

Daya: Khana khaya iss naa..?

Freddy (_to Daya in low tone): _Nai sir..wo..wo.. Kab sa peecha laga hoon…nai kah raha..zid kar raha hain…

Abhijeet (_making bad face)_: Ganda…Ganda kahna…cheeeee…

Freddy (_Explaining in sad tone): _Sir main..maine tu taza kahna pher sa banya..ab yah bhi tenda ho raha hai…

Daya (_looks towards Abhijeet and asked angrily): _Kyun nai kah raha ho tum kahna…?

Freddy (_to Daya): _Sir..sir Plz..aram..aram saa.a… _And he hides his eyes bcz he can't match his eyes with those angry eyes…_

Abhijeet: nai kahana muja khana…

_Daya moves towards him angrily and holds him tightly from his arm…Abhijeet became scared…_

Daya (_angry): _Kyun nai khana tuma kahna? Haan… Kyun tang kar ka rakha hai tum naa har samay… Picnic manana aya ho yahen…?

_Tears appears in those innocent eyes and were abt to falls down..when Daya left him and moves to his room after saying to freddy in angry tone as…_

Daya: Laa kar jayo issay yahen saa..yah rakho iska khyal kud..mujh sa nai rakha jata…

_Where Abhijeet starts crying with so much hurt…Freddy looks at him with teary eyes and just gives him side hug…_

Freddy (_really hurtful tone): _Kyun karta hain app Asa Daya Sir…Kyun karta hain…kyun data hain itni (_looking towards Abhijeet who was shading so many tears on his shoulder) _takleef iss masoom jaan ko..aur kyun data hain itni takleef kud ko…?

_Freddy holds Abhijeet's hand with his smooth hands and moves towards his room after taking him with him…And make him sat on his bed and clears his tears softly as.._

Freddy (_consoling with really soft tone): _Daya sir kam sa aya haina..Thaka hua hain… wo tang parta haina jab app unki baat asa nai manta ho…hmm..? chalu main khana garam kar ka lata hoon..pher aram sa kah kar soa jana…Pershan nai hona bilkul bhi….

_Abhijeet looks at him with teary eyes and nodded silently..Freddy moves out after taking food bowl in his hand..Heat it in microwave..and just burst out into tears… he was really crying..was looking so so hurt…After sometime, he controls his tears and again moves towards Abhijeet's room…where he found Abhijeet lying on his bed after closing his eyes…Freddy went near to him and touches his forehead softly and found Abhijeet in sleep…still tears were present on his face…He clears those tears and covers him with blanket and then switched on the side blubs of the room after switching off the all other lights of the room and then settles himself on the Sofa cum bed present at one side of bed room..Just looks towards the sleeping, innocent and sad face of Abhijeet and took a painful sigh with.._

Freddy: Ajj pher bhooka pat he soa gaya…(_taking another painful sigh) _Iss say tu acha…_He stops and then added with painful tone.._Kal ACP sir saa bolta hoon ka ina wapis…(_helpless n teary tone) _Asylum he bejwa daan…. _And tears slips from his eyes…._

_where Abhijeet was sleeping with so much hurt, still present on his face..._

**HOOOOOOOO AB TU ADAT SII HAI MUJH KO ASA JEENA MEIN...**

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading everyone and love u all for so many reviews..Muja yaqeen nai hua..hehehe..Kushi hui app ka reviews par ka..Thank You..really means a lot for me.…how was this chap..? Must review and tell me how u guys found it… Urs Poonum


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: _**

_**kushi Mehta:** okay dear I will try and Thanks for liking it.. :D_

_**CID Lovers:** Yes u are right...waja kuch bhi ho..sometimes kuch cheezan mahf karna lyke nahin hoten..._

_**Krittika:** u will get ur answer in this chapter buddy...:D_

_**Akanksha**: Only u got it.. Yes..Sometimes Simple reasosn bhi hota hain.. Humara irad gird asa bht log hain jo apna Pyaaron kon Asylums mein chor ata hain..:((( aur kuch jaan churana ka liya bhi asa karta hain...:((((_

_**DuoAngel:** u are crying...Tu Next chappy main kye ho ga tumara...? wink.._

_**Subhu:** Exams...Oh All the best...But do review haan..._

_**DuoDosti:** Thank You for liking it...Itna Jhataka wala bhi nai ab..Heheh_

_**Jyoti:** Yes Story hai bhi Present par he..._

_**Dayaabhirika lover:** Hey I m fine..How are u doing? Thanks for liking it dear..and don't worry main kssi ko nai batyon ge...Hehehe_

_**Abhi Jaan**: Oh so sad...Dear u take care of urself and I will surely send ur msg tu Palak and Thank you so much for the Review...A tightest hugs to u and Get well Soon dear...:D Take care_

_**Farha:** Thank you so much jaani..For liking it and for so much appreciation...Hugs..._

_**Pihu Ms:** I m surprised to see u...was really missing u reviews...Thank you dear...Hugs..._

_**Duo Mrf:** Thank you Dear for liking it... :D_

_**Aashi:** Dear Update kar diya...abi kush..? and Apna khyal rakhna hmmmm...Love u and tightest hugs for u..._

_**Srija n Palak:** Thank you u both...:D_

_Thanks to All readers...**Rajvigirl... ...kali..cracresta...khalsa..artinash...Shrestha...Gd...katiiy...priya...shzk...bhummi...duo angel..urooj...Abhirika and dayreya is best...rukmani..daya abhirika lover...Miss earth and so many Guests...Thanks a lot guys..**_

* * *

_**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA...?**_

_In Mid Night, Abhijeet opens his eyes and sat down on bed…First he clears his eyes with his both hands and then looks around and found Freddy sleeping on Sofa Cum bed…he was really looking into deep sleep…Abhijeet looks at him for a minute and then stood up silently after taking his blanket into his both hands and moves towards Freddy and covers him with that blanket very slowly..So that he will not disturb..His intentions were clearly showing in his small act… Then he looks at him for few seconds and moves out from the room.._

_he was looking around, like he is searching something or looking for something…He moves and stand in middle of lounge and starts looking somewhere with fixed gaze…His facial expressions were clearly telling that he is in deep thoughts… Slowly he starts taking small steps and moves near to Daya's room and then enters slowly after opening door…Looks inside and found Daya Sitting on floor and sleeping after falling his head on his arm, attaching his back with bed…Abhijeet slowly moves near to him and looks at his sleeping face…_

**NAAM-E-WAFA MATLUB KA LIYA…**

**AB LATA HAIN KYUN SABHI….?**

**NAAM-E-WAFA MATLUB KA LIYA…**

**AB LATA HAIN KYUN SABHI….?**

_Tears were present on Daya's face…Abhijeet was looking towards his face amazingly for few moments and then he bend down after forwarding his hand and slowly clears Daya's tears…_

**DARD JO SEENA MEIN UTTHA HAI….**

**NAHI SMJHA YAHEN KOI…..**

_He moves back slowly and then noticed, something present in Daya's hand..Was looking something like photo frame..Daya was holding it tightly…Abhijeet looks at it and then Slowly sat down on floor in front of Daya and starts starring his face innocently…_

**TU RAHNA DAA ISS DARD MEIN ZINDA….**

**MEIN TANHA HE SAHI….**

**KI DIL SAA YAH BHI DANGA BHULA…**

**TUJH KO JAANA KABHI….**

_He stays there for sometime in same pose and then stood up slowly and moves out from the room without disturbing Daya and moves towards kitchen…_

**TU RAHNA DAA ISS DARD MEIN ZINDA….**

**MEIN TANHA HE SAHI….**

_He starts searching something in kitchen..looks around and then moves towards Fridge and opens its door and starts looking under it..he took one Egg in his hand and then moves towards counter and took one bowl in his hand..And hits Egg with bowl edge hardly, due to which egg yolk and white falls down on Counter with complete mess…Abhijeet looks towards his hand, Some Egg yolk was falling down from his hand too…He was looking at it amazingly, then makes sad face and again moves towards Fridge, opens it and again took one more Egg..This time again he failed and then he again tries one more time and failed as well…fourth time when he goes to take one more egg…he found no more Egg in the Fridge..He makes a really sad and disappointing face and then was abt to move out from the kitchen..When he saw Daya coming out from his room due to all these voices..He looks towards Abhijeet and moves towards him and before he can ask anything he found all mess in kitchen and looks towards Abhijeet angrily…_

Daya (_pointing towards All mess)_: Yah sab tum na kiya hai….?

Abhijeet (_innocently): _Aur Anda(_Egg) _mila he nahin…

_Daya looks at him angrily..was abt to say something but stops after looking towards sad face of Abhijeet…_

Abhijeet (_Added in sad tone): _Muja Bhook lagi hai…bht zyada..kuch kahya bhi nahin…

Daya (_Angrily): _Kyun? Jab Freddy khila raha tha tab wo khana ganda tha…Abi bhook lagi hai…

Abhijeet: haan wo khana ganda hai..muja yah Anda kahna hai..jasa roz tum khata ho….

_Daya looks at him for the moment…And then moves towards Fridge..checks it and added…_

Daya: Aur Anda nahin hai abi… Tuma wohi kahna khana para ga abi…

_And he moves towards his room, where freddy was already hearing all this talk…_

Abhijeet (_stops him as): _Muja nai kahna hai wo…nai khanna..nai khana…

_Daya moves back towards Him with anger this time…and holds him tightly by his hand…Freddy instantly cames out from Abhijeet's room.._

Daya (_angry): _Kyun nai Kahna Haan? Yah kye laga rakha hai Adhi raat ko..naa kud sota ho naa kssi ko sona data ho…

Freddy (_comes to stop Daya): _Sir Plz sir…plz… choriya…

Daya (_Left afraid Abhijeet): _Yah dhakyo kye kiya hai iss naa…(_showing to freddy) _sara kitchen mein toofan aya hua hai..aur isay abi bhi nai Khana… zid..har baat mein zid….

Freddy (_taking Abhijeet wd him): _Sorry sir..wo meri…meri Ankh lag gayi thi…galti sa..sorry..main Khila data hoon kuch ina… aur kitchen bhi saf kar doonga…App..app soa jayia..

_Daya looks at him for a min and then towards Sad and afraid face of Abhijeet..Before saying anything more he moves to his room.. Where Freddy tries his best to console Abhijeet and somehow make him eat something…_

**TU RAHNA DAA ISS DARD MEIN ZINDA….**

**MEIN TANHA HE SAHI…**

**TERI JUDAII MAIN MAARNA SAA….**

**ISS DARD MEIN JEENA BHALA…**

_**Next Morning (CID BUREAU):**_

_ACP looks towards Freddy, who just enters inside the bureau…_

ACP: Aye gaya Freddy…? Nikhil aur Pankaj ponch gaya tha naa Abhijeet ka pas…?

Freddy (_looking so restless): _Sir..App plz…Plz Abhijeet sir ko wapis Asylum bejwa daan…

ACP (_looks at him in shock): _Kyun…? (_Added after few moments)_ ab kye tum sab par bhi wo bari ho gaya hai…? main kud ussay apna pas rakh lata..par usska wahen..wahen Daya ka Ass pas rahna zarori hai..yahi soch kar

Freddy (_interrupts): _Kon Sa Daya Sir..? aur kahan Ass pass sir? Wo tu Abhijeet sir ka dor dor bhi nai rahta…Ulta una dant dant kar har lamha darya rakhta hain.. Plz sir..mujsa tu iss sab ka bara mein baat bhi nai hoti…(_folding his both hands helplessly) _Sir plz…App apni aur Daya sir ki iss jang mein Abhijeet sir ka bara mein tu sochen…

ACP (_closing his file which was in his hand): _Pher kuch hua hai kye?

Freddy (_look at him wd teary eyes): _Sir kab nai hota..? kab…? mujsa ab yah aur dhaka nai jata hai Sir...

ACP_ (took a helpless sigh): _Teak hai..main Asylum mein baat kar lata hoon…

_Freddy looks at him so helplessly and then moves towards washroom, having so many tears in his eyes.._

_**AT NOON,** Daya enters inside the bureau along with Purvi, Sachin and Kavin…after Briefing abt case..ACP told abt his new decision to all as…_

ACP: Teak hai tum log case handle kar lana..muja Abhijeet ko chorna Asylum wapis jana hai…

_At the same moment Salunkhe enters inside the bureau and he heard all…where Daya was stand still at him place..was not showing any kind of reaction…_

Salunkhe (_moves towards ACP in hurry):_Kye…lakin kyun? abi kuch din bhi tu nai hua usay aya hua…?

ACP (_stops him by his hand): _Salunkhe Plz…main pehla he bht muskil mein hoon..Tu bas yahen chup kar jaa..mujsa kuch naa poch…

_Salunkhe_ _composed himself and then added after looking towards Daya…_

Salunkhe: Khere main tu tum sa yah poochna aya tha ka sham ko Delhi ka liya kitna baja nikalna hai…?

ACP (_looks at him shockingly): _Oh No…muja tu yaad he nahin raha iss sab mein ka Delhi ka liya nikalna hai…(_frustrated) _Ab ager wahen naa gaya tu DCP hangama macha daga..Aur ager chala gaya tu Abhijeet ko kasa…_And he stops looking worried..._

Freddy (_sad tone): _Sir…humara sath tu wo gher mein muskil sa..tu Asylum laa kar jana kitna muskil hai…

Salunkhe (_looks at Daya):_Daya tum kyun nai Abhijeet ko…ko..(_added wd much difficulty) _Asylum chor ata…

_Daya looks at him blankly…When ACP Added after looking towards Salunkhe.._

ACP: Haan Daya.. Tuma tu koi fark bhi nai parta..Aur tumara sath tu wo aram sa chala bhi jaya gaa…(_added in sad tone) _kushi kushi…(_in dreamy tone) _Yah soch kar ka tum ussay kahen laa jaa raha ho…

Daya (_closes his eyes tightly and then opens it and says in strong tone): _Nai Sir..main nai jaa sakta usay chorna… _And with this he was abt to move out from bureau in hurry..when ACP Stops him as…_

ACP (_meaningful tone)_ : Kyun…? tuma tu koi fark nai parta naa..pher tum usay chorna kyun nai jaa sakta..? yah pher…yah pher fark parta hai Daya…?

_Daya looks at him wd really strong expressions…tries to say something but stops and then added as.._

Daya: Teak hai Sir..main jayon gaa..kab jaana hai…?

_All looks at him in shock and were looking confused too..._

ACP (_looking in shock): _Aik Hour bad…maine..maine baat kar li hai…

_Daya nodded and left…_

_After an hour, Daya was ready to move out from his home with Abhijeet..Freddy already Packed Abhijeet's bag before so now Daya asked Abhijeet to move with him…Where Abhijeet happily moves with Daya…_

Abhijeet (_happy tone)_: Hum kahan jaa raha hain…?

Daya : Tum gari mein betho chup chap…

Abhijeet (_making face): _Tum batio naa Daya ka hum kahan jaa raha hain…?

_But Daya did not tell him anything...He was not looking at him at all...after seating in quills they moved towards Asylum…Daya was driving in fast speed..Abhijeet was looking afraid but was not ready to ask Daya to drive slowly..Still Abhijeet was asking so many questions from Daya…_

Abhijeet: Bola naa Daya hum kahan jaa raha hain itni jaldi jaldi…?

Daya: Chup raho...

_Daya stops after reaching at Asylum…he moves out from quills and after coming towards Abhijeet's side..he opens the door and holds his hand tightly and pulls him towards his side in hurry…_

Abhijeet (_coming out from quills): _Daya…yah hum..hum (_recognizing Asylum) _Kahan..kahan aye gaya…? _Looking so tense…_

Daya ( _looks at him and __shouts so badly): _Chup…aik dam chup…demag kah gaya ho mera..(_Abhijeet afraid badly) _Asylum aya hain hum…aur ab saa tum yahen raho gaa…Smjha..?

_And with this Daya moves inside the Asylum and make him sit Abhijeet on bench instead of moving into waiting room..where one of security member told him that Manger is coming in some minutes…Daya was looking in hurry…he was not looking towards Abhijeet..but just want to move out as soon as possible..he was looking so desperate…Abhijeet was so afraid and his heart beat was very fast…he holds Daya's hand after security guard moves from there…_

Abhijeet (_very afraid): _Nai Daya ..muja yahen nai rahna hai..plz.. plz muja yahen nai rahna hai…

_Daya jerks his hand without looking at him back…his heart beat was fast as well.._

Daya (_composed tone): _Choro…choro mera hath… _But Abhijeet holds him more tightly…**and starts crying**…Still Daya was showing him his back…_

Abhijeet (_crying and pleading): _Nai..nai jana tum..muja chor ka..pher koi muja yahen milna bhi nai ata..muja bht dar..dar lagta hai Daya..muja tumara pas rahna hai..tumara sath…mat jayo naa plz…? _His teary tone and tears were really pleading.._

Daya (_jerks his hand once again but this time his voice was not composed): _Choro mera..m..mera hath ko …ab..Abhijeet….

_Abhijeet really starts crying harshly…_

Abhijeet: Nai choron gaa..pher tum muja..muja chor ka chala jayo gaa…muja nai rahna…_And he starts crying loudly..where Daya was not be able to control all those tears…which was continually falling down from his eyes and he was hiding it from himself too…_

Abhijeet: Daya muja chor ka mat jayo naa yahen…?

**"_Acha, jasa main bara kushi kushi chala jata hoon tuja chor kar mission par.. Jis din mera jasa tuja jana para naa zaberdasti Daya..Tu malom para ga kitna muskil hota hai...(pulling his cheek and added in loving tone) apna Jaan sa pyaara bhai ko asa sad sad chor ka jaana..."_**

_Daya moves back towards Abhijeet..who was crying badly...Looks at him..His teary face and pleading eyes and just hide him in his Tight and strong Hug…and he himself breaks down and starts crying badly…where Abhijeet was really crying in his arms…After few moments, Daya release him from that tight hug and looks at his teary face and starts removing his tears one by one and give him soft kiss on his forehead…And then hugs him again…And after few mins consoling he release him again…_

Abhijeet (_Still sobbing): _Daya

Daya : Shhhhh…shhhh…bas… (_And then cupped his face into his both hands and added in teary tone) _Rona nai…bas..aur rona nai..(_Still he was removing Abhijeet's tears) _bht roo liya… ab meri baat gor sa suno Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet was just looking at him innocently) _Plz muja jaana do…muja aur kamzor mat banyo apna inn ansooyon saa..main..main…(_And he again burst out into tears) _pehla he bht muskil mein hoon...nai..nai.. dhak sakta tuma iss halat mein Abhi…. (_looks at him again) _Tum..tum tu smajhta hona muja..? koi aur..koi aur smjha naa smjha..tum tu smajhta hona…? (_But he got no response from Abhijeet's side, other than fixed stare..which was really breaking him) _Tuma iss haal mein dhakna…tuma…(_he was really crying harshly) _nai possible hai mera liya…. Tum…tuma kasa dhakon …(_he left his face) _kasa? Bardasht karon yah sab… jis Abhi ko hansta muskurata…Doorta bagta..ussay asa nai dhak sakta mein..nai hota mujsa bardasht… _Added after few moments..._I m sorry Abhi…main nai kar sakta yah… (_Again looks at him, and Holds his both hands into his own hands tightly and looks into his eyes) _tum ko tu malom haina..Tumara Daya itna strong nai hai..nai hai wo itna strong… Nai rakh sakta wo kud pa kaboo…pher kyun tum..(_clears his tears) _Ager tum yahen nai raho gaa tu tumara Ilaj kabhi nai ho paya gaa…Tumara ilaj sirf yahen ho sakta hai..aur ager main..main tumara sath pyaar sa behave karon gaa tu tum kabhi…kabhi yahen nai raho gaa.. kabhi nai… (_looks at him again) _Tum tu smjhta hona ka yah kitna muskil hai mera liya..Haan..? har pal tuma kud saa dor rakhna ka liya kud pa kaboo rakhta hoon…tuma..tuma (_kiss his forehead once again) _jee barh ka dhakta tak nahin..kyun ka pher nai rah sakon gaa mein tumara bina… nai…Smjhta hona tum Abhi…(_Still he got no reply from Abhijeet's side) _sab pa gusa dikhta hoon..gusa hota hoon..najana kye kye bolta hoon..kud nai smaj mein ata main kye Ho gaya hoon…? Sab ko kud saa dor kar lata hoon..Tum sa nafrat ka izhar karta hoon ta ka sab tuma yahen bej dan..ta ka..ka (_his tears were really stopping him to speak anymore) _koi tuma rok..roka nai...Sirf iss liya ta ka tumara ilaj ho saka..tum teak ho kar mera pas..wapis… _And he stops after noticing Abhijeet gaze somewhere else…he looks behind himself and noticed few Security guards trying to tied new banner over Asylum gate..which was full of colors and they were using different supports to tied it… Daya looks at Abhijeet in shock and disbelief..he was not listening to him..not understanding to him but his total attention was there towards Gate…he stood up…_

Daya (_really broken): _Nai..nai (_nodded in no) _tum mera Abhi nai ho…tum mera Abhi nai ho sakta..(_his eyes were shading so many tears) _nai ho… nai dhak sakta main tuma asi halat mein…nai dhak sakta…Tum muja kabhi mahf nai karo gaa na...par..nai ..nai kar sakta main...main yah..._his foots starts taking back steps…Abhijeet looks at him…And Daya runs out from there while crying harshly…he sat down in quills and just rushed out without looking behind at once… _

**KHWAB KO TOOT JAANA DO…**

**HAI YAHI NASEEB MEIN HAAN…**

**SAATH KO CHOOT JAANA DO….**

**TAKLEEF BARI HO TU KYE….?**

_During moving back journey, Daya was crying harshly…tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks..so many voices were hitting his ears one after the other…_

"_Daya, Meri baat ko Smjho…I m a Doctor..Believe me..Abhijeet ka treatment Asylum ka illawa aur kahen teak sa nai ho sakta…Tuma ager wo wapis chiya hai tu ussa wahen rahna hoga..uss say judai bardasht karna para gii..kud ko bht mazboot rakhna hoga tuma…"_

"_Harshad…Abhi mera bagar nai rah sakta…tum na Dhaka nai wo mera sath kud ko kitna secure mehsos karta hai…"_

"_Look Daya, Hosh mein ana ka bad aur Abhijeet ki asi halat ka bara mein janana ka bad hum Doctors naa ussa jasa jasa sara rishta introduce karya hain yah sab ussi ki base par nai hai…usska ander wo sab hai jo kal tak usski zindagii mein beet chukka hai..ussi ki bina par wo tumara sath ajj bhi Attach hai…Meri mano tu tum usska sath Sakhti (strictly) saa pesh ayo..iss say wo bhi tum saa dor rah paya gaa…haan par tum…And he stops…"_

**SEHNA DAA MUJA SEHNA DAA….**

**ISS GHUM KO HAI YEH ILTEJA…**

_And his quills stops with great jerk, bcz it was going to hit with another car at Signal stop…he looks forward and found everything fine and then just burst out into so many tears…._

Daya : Tum Mujha kabhi mahf nai kar payo gaa Abhi...Koi mujha mahf nai kara gaa...Koi nai..main kud bhi nahin...

**IN ASYLUM:**

_Here Abhijeet was walking towards Gate Slowly…._

Abhijeet (_murmuring)_: Daya…Daya chala gaya….chor..chor… gaya..?

_Security guards were moving here and there and was looking busy in different works..Abhijeet was not in patient dress..so no one was giving him any attention as well..and in doing that Abhijeet just moves out from the Asylum gate completely without anyone notice…_

**TU RAHNA DAA ISS DARD MEIN ZINDAA….**

**MEIN TANHA HE SAHI….**

**TERI JUDAII MAIN MAARNA SAA….**

**ISS DARD MEIN JEENA BHALA…**

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading..Do review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry guys sar main dard hai tu sabi Reviews ka reply nai kar rahi hoon...

AbhiJaan: My best Wishes and prays are with u dear...And Everyone must pray for her...I will request Hafsa that must inform us abt her health...

GD: It's okay dear...Thank You for ur review...

Thank You So much Everyone for ur Reviews..Now read and Don't forget to Review...

* * *

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA ?**

_Abhijeet was walking on the road and looking around still murmuring DAYA's name…But Soon one small electric trolley using for taking Luggage from one place to other caught his attention….Kids were playing with it and trying to sat on it .. then jumping down from it and really enjoying after creating much noise…Abhijeet was looking at them Amazingly and then slowly starts walking towards it…he moves close to it and sat down like other kids and feels happy…At the same moment vehicle starts moving and All kids jumps down one after the other but Abhijeet became scared and instead of jumping down he sat there after folding his both legs…He was scared but soon he starts enjoying his journey and was looking here and there and looking so many things which were passing out from his eyes sight during that journey…_

**IN MENTAL ASYLUM:**

_Manager came towards garden with few Ward boys and asked abt Abhijeet from security guards…_

One of Security Guard: Sir malom nahin..Thori dar pehla tu shyad yahen koi do log betha tha…wo samna wala Bench par garden area mein…abi tu muja malom nahin..hum tu yah Banner laga raha han…Ander Waiting room mein gaya honga shyad…

Manager: Acha..teak hai tum jayo…hum dhakta hain…

_They start searching Abhijeet but found him no where…Manager was tense…when one of security guard told him as…_

Security Guard: Sir unka bhai ko tu jata dhaka hai maine…bhai he batya tha uno na apna app ko jab wo aya tha..wo bahr nikla aur bari tazi sa gari mein beth kar chala gaya..main tab bahr he khara tha…

Manager: Damn it… Ab hum kye jawab danga …Abhijeet pora asylum mein kahen bhi nahin hain..aur wo ussay yahen bahr garden mein asa he kssi ka bhi Hawala kiya bagar chala gaya…ab wo nai hai tu Galti tu humari hogi naa…Kyun ka wo sab tehra CID wala…(_to all) _Shakal kye dhak raha ho meri khara khara…? Jayo bahr aur dondo ussay…dhako abi dor nai gaya hoga wo…

_All moves out and start searching abt Abhijeet…_

_Here Abhijeet was enjoying his Journey when Suddenly Trolly stops and when drive came towards back side he became shocked to see Abhijeet sitting there….where Abhijeet was looking at him scarly…_

Driver: Hey …kon hai Tu…? Haan..? kahan sa beth kar yahen chala aya hai bhai…?

_But he got no reply from Abhijeet's side..who was looking little scared.._

Driver: Chal uttar neecha..meri shakal kye dhak raha hai…? (_looking at him keenly) _Kuch pee pilla kar tu nai aya…? Lagta tu asa he hai…

Abhijeet (_innocently): _Muja Daya ka pas jaana hai…?

Driver: Hey bagwaan…pehla he dar ho rahi hai gher jaana hai uper sa Yah sharabi peecha par gaya… (_he holds Abhijeet's hand and pulls him towards his side) _chal uttar neecha… koi Daya nai hai yahen…(_Abhijeet came out from trolley, was still looking towards Driver) _Meri tarf kye Dhaka jaa raha hai asa? Pher sa betha ga…haan? Chal jaa yahen saa..(_his voice was so rude) _jata hai ka nai… _He moves to hit Abhijeet…who instantly starts running from there and looking very scared…_

**KISA POOCHON, HAI ASA KYUN….?**

**BAZUBAAN SAA YAH JAHAAN HAI…?**

_Late evening was coming on his way…He was looking so afraid and tense…was moving here and there and looking around…he was don't know his way…_

Abhijeet (_scared tone): _Dayaa….Dayaaa… kahan ho tum..? aye…aye jayo naa..muja bht…bht bhook lagi hai…Dayaaaa…?

_But his Daya was nowhere….He was just moving here and there and trying to find his way or what..? who knows…_

**KUSHI KAA PAL KAHAN DOONDON…?**

**BANISHAN SAA WAQT BHI YAHEN HAI….**

**CID BUREAU:**

_Here ACP was getting very late for moving to Delhi…when he got Call from Asylum…_

ACP (_screams on the top of his voice): _Kye…? (_All became alret and moves towards him) _yah..yah kab hua aur kasa…? (_After few seconds screams so angrily) _Aur tum huma ab infrom kar raha ho….?

_And he cuts the call after few more discussion…_

Salunkhe: Kye hua ACP…? Abhijeet…Abhijeet ko laa kar call tha naa…hua kye hai….sab teak tu haina..?

ACP (_so tense): _kuch teak nai hai Salunkhe..kuch bhi nahin…Abhijeet ka kuch ata pata nahin hai..wo Asylum saa kahen chala gaya hai…

_All became so shocked and looking very tense…when_

Salunkhe (_shocked): _Kye..? chala gaya hai…matlab kye hai isska…? Asylum wala itna gehr zimmadar kasa ho Sakta hain…?

ACP (_looks at him and added angrily):_ Ho skata hai asa…shyad wo Daya ka peecha he gaya hoga…jo ussay wahen garden mein chor kar wahen saa chala gaya kssi ko batya bagar he…

_All were stunned at this…ACP takes out his phone while moving and ordering all as…_

ACP: Sab chalu foren aur Freddy DCP ko inform karo aur meeting cancel karo…Main nahin jaa aye sakta saf bol dana..

_All were looking so tense and their heart beats were really fast…_

**IN QUILLS:**

ACP (_angrily cuts the line): _Damn it…had ho gayi hai…aik taraf Abhijeet ka kuch ata pata nai hai..aur dosri tarf yeh Daya…phone uttana ka naam nai laa raha hai wo…

Salunkhe: Kahen asa tu nai ka Abhijeet Daya ka sath he ho…?

ACP: Nai…Asylum walon na Daya ko akala jata Dhaka hai…

Freddy: pher bhi wo Abhijeet sir ka dehan nai rakh payaa sir…?

ACP: Haan nai rakh paya…kyun ka Abhijeet Formal dress mein tha aur garden mein bhi…sab Asylum mein hona wala Kids function ki tyariyoon mein masroof…unka dehan nai gaya Abhijeet ki aurh…(_very tense tone) _najana Kahan hoga wo ab… Raat hona ko hai… kitna dar raha hoga wo…(_Added so angrily) _bht bari galti ho gayi mujsa…Daya ko yah zimmadari sonp kar…Bht bari galti….

Sachin (_worried)_: Sir I hope Abhijeet sir teak hoon..Muja bht fikar ho rahi hai…Ab tak tu wo najana kahan honga… Do hour sa uper ho chukka hai Sir…

_They all reaches at Asylum and after talking with security and Manager..who informs them that due to Function preparation..All outside CCTV camers were off..so they can't give them exact Location that in which direction Abhijeet went… Team moves to search Abhijeet…still trying Daya's number..which was buzzing but no one was accepting the call…_

_Here Abhijeet was still moving here and there and now looking very tense and scared…he was very much afraid from Night and lights and so much Hustle and bustle on road side…And more than this he was feeling very hungry…_

Abhijeet (_starts sobbing): _Dayaa…..aaaa ? Freddyyyyyyyyyy….? Kahan hain sab..? muja dar…Bht bhook lagi hai… _And tears falls down from his eyes and he starts crying..he was very much afraid now…Vehicle voices n So much noise and so many people's were making him more and more scared…He sat down at one corner bcz he was very tried now… _

**JAANA KITNA LABHOON PAR GILLA HAIN…**

**ZINDAGII SA KAHI FASSLE HAIN…**

_Time was passing and team was searching for Abhijeet with fast heart beat and looking very tense..Contacting each other and asking abt any Good news..but still all were failed to search Abhijeet…Here Abhijeet was looking more and more tense...he stood up and starts walking on the road once again…he removes his tears from his shirt..due to tears he can't see properly… _

_He moves forward and after taking small turn into small lane he saw few poor kids standing under pool shade and uncovering something rapped…it was Hot ROTTI with Sabzi..Kids starts fighting with each other…was looking so hungry…Abhijeet feels more hungry after seeing kids with food..tears came in his eyes…He moves towards them and starts looking at them Helplessly…_

**PASSEJTHA HAIN KYUN SAPNAA ANKHON SAA…?**

**LAKEERA JAB CHUTEN INN HATHON SAA YUN BEWAJAA….**

**JO BEJI THI DUA…WO JAA KA ASMAN SA YUN TAKRA GAYI…**

**KAA AYE GAYI HAI LAUT KA SADAAA….**

_One more kid came from somewhere and starts running after taking food from those kids..and kids starts running behind them…Abhijeet looks at them and then moves forward with same teary eyes…he was feeling very hungry and looking very scared…he sat down at one corner and starts crying badly…_

Abhijeet: Dayaaa….kahan ho…Dayaaaa…?

_He was crying but no one was ready to look at him or give him any attention in that hustle and bustle…_

**SANSOON NA KAHAN RUKH MOR LIYA….**

**KOI RAAH SMAJH MEIN NAA AYA…**

**DHARKHEN NAA KAHAN DIL CHOR DIYA…?**

**KAHAAN CHOODHE IN JISMON NAA SAYAAA….?**

_No one was present to hold him or to console him this time…He stood up and starts his All Alone Journey once again…Still searching for any support…_

**YAHII BAAR BAAR MEIN SOCHTA HOON YAHEN….**

**MERA SATH SATH CHAL RAHA HAI YADOON KA DUHAN….**

_**AT NIGHT:**_

_Team finally met at Asylum once again with empty hands and tense mind…All were looking so helpless…_

Salunkhe: Kuch smajh nai aye raha..Abhijeet asa kahan jaa sakta hai… yaqeenan wo Daya ka peecha he gaya hoga…aur yah Daya..

ACP: Naam mat lana Salunkhe…naam mat lana…(_looking so angry) _Iss waqt mein usska naam nai sunana chata..zara fikar tak nai hai usay..abi tak kahan hai wo kssi ko malom bhi hai…? Zara fikar hai usay iss waqt..aik bar mur ka poocha bhi hai uss naa..? ulta ussi ka malom nai hai kssi ko ka wo kahan hai…

Sachin (_low tone)_: Sir ho sakta hai Daya sir kssi…kssi musebat main hoon…

ACP (_looks at him angrily): _kssi musebat main nai hai wo…kssi musebat main nai hai sachin..musebat mein tu hum hain…Jab wo wahen akala Bemar admi ko chor kar jaa raha tha tab kon si musebat main tha woh…?

Salunkhe: Yah apas mein behas karna ka waqt nahin hai Pradyuman…Muja tu Abhijeet ki bht fikar ho rahi hai..Najana kahan kis haal mein hoga wo… aur uper sa yah Asylum wala tu koi zimmadari lana tak ko tyar nahin..kasa Ukara hua hain ka humara hawala nai kiya gaya tha Patient ko…

_ACP looks towards all and really calms down himself after taking deep breath and then order Sachin as.._

ACP: Sachin Sara police stations mein Abhijeet ka bara mein khaber bejwayo…Har naka pa Abhijeet ki khaber aur usski tasveer honi chiya hai..kssi ko bhi mila tu huma turant khaber karna ko kaho…

Salunkhe: Lakien iss taran tu Abhijeet ka bara mein sab ko…

ACP (_cuts with): _wo kssi mission par bhi ho sakta hai Salunkhe… yah sab manage karna muskil nai hai humara liya…muskil hai tu Abhijeet ko dondna… tum janta ho Yah Asylum Shehar saa dor hai…High way ka illawa yahen baki sab Veerana he hai…Ager Abhijeet kahen uss taraf nikal gaya tu socho ussay dondna kitna muskil hoga…

Freddy: Nai sir..asa mat boliya.. Yahen pa log rahta bhi tu hain..i hope Abhijeet sir kahen aur nai jayen gaa…

_And they all once again moves back to find Abhijeet…_

_Here Abhijeet was sitting after attaching his back with Electricity Poll…tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks and he was sitting there very helplessly and with so much scare…When someone passes from there and looks at him...Abhijeet looks at him with teary eyes…_

Abhijeet: Bhook lag…(_clears his tears) _lagi hai…

_Person gives him 10 rupees and just left… where Abhijeet was looking towards 10 rupees confusingly…_

**JO BEJHI THI DUA WO JAA KA AASMAN**

**SAA YUN TAKRA GAYI…..**

**KA AYE GAYI HAI LAUT KA SAADAAAA…**

_Abhijeet lays down there on foot path and sleeps while sobbing and waiting for Daya to come..so much Scare was present in his heart and mind.._

**ROSHNI PUB (Mumbai):**

_Daya was sitting at bar side and one after the other waiter was serving him drink…he was not looking into senses anymore…Really losses himself in the effect of Alcohol…A Person looking much rich and frank type person comes towards him…he patted on Daya's back and started in smiley tone as.._

Person: Arrey bhai kon ho…? Nayaa lagta ho..ajj humari kursi par aye kar beth gaya..peeya he jaa raha ho..Kye baat hai..Bht kush ho ka Ghum mein pee raha ho..?

Daya (_looks at him with teary eyes): _Tuma..tu..ky..kye lagta hai..Haan..? _And he laughs sadly…_

Person (_looks at him keenly and then added): _Kssi ka dil tor ka aya ho aur ab kud ko sazza daa raha ho…

Daya (_really in drunken tone): _Naa..naaa (_nodded no with his finger as well) _dil nai.. sab kuch tor ka aya hoon…aur ab..ab (_pointing on his chest towards his heart hardly) _ab yah dard saha nai jaa raha…nai bardasht ho raha…(_showing his glass) _iss liya peeya jaa raha hoon…ka bhula sakon sab…usski…usski takleef ka ahsas tu…tu…karna lyke he nahin naa main…(_And tears rolls down from his cheeks in speed) _kitna..kitna bura…bura insan hoon naa main…? Kitna…?

Person (_looks at him for a min and then give him support and ask): _Tum chalo mera sath ayo…Halat teak nai hai tumari…shyad peena ki adat nai hai tuma…ayo meri gari mein chal kar soa jayo..

Daya (_jerks his hand away softly): _nai..chalna muja kahen..chor..ch..chor do… muja rahna do tanha…rahna do…

Person: Dhako bhai…asa kud ko takleef dana sa kye hoga..? ager galti ki hai tu sudhar lo naa ussa..mahfi mang loo..?

Daya (_laughs): _Sudhar loon..(_looks at him) _Galti…? (_laughs again with teary eyes) _Galti galti saa hoti hai (_added in very heart breaking tone) _jo sab jaan boj kar kiya Jaya wo galti nahi Gunah hota hai…aur Gunah ki koi mahfi nahin hoti…(_tears were continually rolling down from his cheeks) _sirf Saza hoti hai…Saza… Aur meri gun..gunaah ki saza..tu shyad…ka..kabi khatam nai hogi…kabhi nahin…

_Person looks at him from head to toe and really nodded his head in Big No…and then after patting on his shoulder moves after asking from Waiter that not to serve him anymore..And if any kind of help is needed then call him.._

**ASYLUM:**

_Here ACP was still in Asylum with Salunkhe..while all others were still busy in searching Abhijeet with Asylum security..who can guide them well abt Areas…._

Salunkhe: Daya..ka bara ..bara mein kuch pata chala kye ACP..?

_But he got no reply from ACP..who was looking into deep thoughts…he moves and presses ACP Shoulder with so much concern…_

Salunkhe: yaar sab teak ho jaya gaa..Mil jaya ga Abhijeet….plz..hosla rakho..

_ACP looks at him with teary eyes…and just hugs Salunkhe so tightly.._

ACP: Pata nai kyun yaar muja bht dar lag raha hai…ussa laa kar bht fikar ho rahi hai yaar…wo..wo kis haal mein hoga…Daya kasa itni bari galti kar sakta hai? Ager Abhijeet ko kuch.. tu?…Main ussa kabhi mahf nai karon gaa..kabhi bhi nahin..

_Where Salunkhe also closes his teary eyes with so much hurt and unknown scare in his heart…._

_HERE Abhijeet woke up with Great scream and starts running..bcz he saw a really bad dream that few peoples were beating him badly…basically he was very much scared after that BAZAR scene..where peoples really beat him badly..He was running with so much scare and soon he stops after realizing it was all dream and no one is running behind him..His sighs were still fast and he was breathing heavily…_

Abhijeet (_really hurt tone): _Daya…kahan h..ho tum…? _And he starts crying loudly…_

**JEENA NAHIN DATI YAH DUNIYA….**

**MAARNA BHI DATI NAHIN….**

**JAYON KIS DAGAR AKHIR KO MEIN…**

**SANS TAK BHI LANA JO DATI NAHIN…**

_He was moving and soon he stops crying after seeing few peoples sitting at one side of road and taking their food…he was feeling really hungry…he was looking at them really helplessly…For sometime he was there just to look towards them..but now he was very helpless…he moves close to them and after snatching their food which was One Roti rapped in Newspaper with some Sabzi or something…And just ran away from there…peoples looks at him and starts running behind him…They all were baggers and were very hungry too…Abhijeet was running fast as much as he can but he was very tired as well..so he stops due to his fast sighs and looks towards the food and was abt to take one bite when someone snatched his bite from his hand and that newspaper full of stuff too…Abhijeet looks towards that source and one punch welcome him…Baggers starts beating badly…Abhijeet tries to run but he was too weak to move at the moment…._

**ZAWAL KAHON YAH BADKISMATI KAHON ISSA…?**

**MUJSA TU AB ISS ZAMAANE MEIN JIYA NAI JATA…**

_Few peoples looks at them and moves and somehow make him free…Abhijeet instantly hides himself behind one car parked there…looking very scared…Baggers instantly moves after seeing a family there to help Abhijeet….One lady looking in mature age with her husband and two young Sons…Lady moves towards Abhijeet who was really scared…_

Lady (_to her husband): _kitna dara hua lag raha hai bechara…Itna mara bhi issay…

Man (_to Abhijeet): _Daro nahin..bahr ayo..wo sab chala gaya hain…

_Abhijeet looks around but was not ready to come towards them…_

Man: Kon ho tum bhai…? Kahan rahta ho..? ayo hum tuma gher chor dan..yah humari he gari hai…

_Abhijeet looks at him amazingly but did not say anything in reply…both husband and wife exchange a glance with each other confusingly…one of their Son speaks.._

BOY: Papa muja yah kuch sahi nai lagta….

Man (_to Abhijeet): _kon ho tum bhai? Bolo bhi..huma jana bhi hai..yahen kye kar raha ho itni raat mein?

Abhijeet (_scared): _Daya…Daya..pas jana hai..chor..chor gaya muja…

Man: Daya? Daya kon hai? Kahan rahta hai wo?

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_ Pata..pata nahin….

Lady (_to her husband): _muja tu isski zehni halat teak nai lagti… bechara kahan jaya gaa iss samay? kitna dara hua hai yah?

Boy: Haan Papa..ager pher sa kssi na issay asa he maara tu…?

Lady: Haan..asa karta hain issay apna sath gher laa chalta hain…Bahr peon ka room mein soa jaya gaa…

Man: Arrey asa ksi anjan shaks ko gher laa jana ki baat kar rahi ho…

Lady: lakien uss bechara ki halat tu dhako…wo kye kssi ko nuqsaan poonchya gaa…?

Boys: Haan papa..plz laa chaliya naa..warna u know Mom sari raat issi tension mein bethi rahen gii aur ab chalen…late ho raha hai…

_But Man was still not satisfied..he talks with Abhijeet few more times and after assuring that Abhijeet is mentally ill..He takes him with them..who was not ready to go first but they really tries to convine him as.._

Man: dhako tuma bhook lagi haina? (_Abhijeet nodded with teary eyes as Yes) _tu teak hai hum pehla kahna khyen gaa..aur pher tuma tumara Daya ka pas bhi tu laa kar jayen gaa naa..

Abhijeet (_with hope): _Sachi…?

Lady: Haan paka..chalu ab ayo humara sath…

_Abhijeet happily moves with them…still murmuring as…_

Abhijeet: Daya ka pas…jayen gaa..Daya ka pas…

**PAGAL KAHO, MATWALA KAHO YAH KAHO DEEWANA…**

**MUJA AB KOI ISS GARAZ SAA BHI BATAKNA NAHIN DATA…**

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell how u guys found it…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Here Daya moves out from Pub with shambling steps and tries to search any cab to go back at home..but he was colliding with so many things coming on his way..so many times he tries to move out from PUB but in doing that he collides with Pub main door all the times..and when he moves out he collides with so many peoples and then with cars parked there..he was not in the position to understand anything but he was trying his level best to be in some senses and call texi at least… Finally he got what he want and just tell his home address to texi driver and fell down on back seat of Texi…_

Driver (_moves while murmuring): _Hey bagwaan..peeta kyun hain itna jab bardasht nai kar sakta tu…gher walon ka bhi nai sochta..

_And after half hour drive they reached at Duo's house…Driver moves out from texi and after opening back door of texi just start shaking Daya as.._

Driver (_to Daya): _Oh bhai sahab….uttho..gher aye gaya hai…

Daya (_moves a bit with): _Ab….Abhi…?

Driver: Abhi nahin…gher aye gaya hai…Chalu uttho aur (_bit loud while shaking Daya) _niklo meri texi sa bahr muja jaana bhi hai…

_Daya opens his eyes somehow but was not be able to stood up and moves..Driver tries again but still Daya was looking very sleepy..who was not understanding anything…So finally driver takes out water bottle and sprinkle little amount of water on Daya's face…Daya opens his eyes with jerk and diver drank him some water somehow..and again throw little amount of more water on his face and shakes him.._

Driver (_patted on his face): _Oh Bhai sahab..hosh karo..chalu uttho..Gher aye gaya hai app ka…chalu meri texi ki jaan chor do ab…

Daya (_looks around): _Haan..? haan haan…_And he tries to move out from texi..Driver helps him and after coming out Daya starts moving towards main door of his house…when driver calls him from back as_

Driver (_loudly n rudly): _Oh bhai sahab…kahan jaa raha ho? Mera pasa tu data jayo…

_Daya stops with his shambling steps and looks behind him…_

Daya: haan..haan yah..ya..yah lo… _And he takes out his vault and gave it to driver and again moves to open his house with key…_

Driver: Lo bae…inn bhai sahab ka tu koi haal nahin..Totally Tun hain…Bhara hua purse thama diya muja..chaya sara pasa laa kar baag jayon… _But Driver takes out deserving money and then give back to Daya his purse as…_Bhai apna purse tu lata jayo…_Daya looks at him and was abt to fell down when Driver gives him support and after handed him his purse stays there for a while till then Daya moves inside his house and closes the door…_

_Daya moves inside and just fell down on sofa and after then he was totally in darkness…just last word came out from his mouth was…ABHIIIIIII….._

**FLASH BACK:**

_Daya moving behind Abhijeet in whole home…Where Abhijeet was trying to set so many things which were misplacing …_

Daya : Boss main tuma bata raha hoon ka tum kahen bhi nai jayo ga…Smjha..?

Abhijeet (_while setting things): _Haan nai jayon gaa…Kyun ka Daya sahab ko unka khabri naa yah bata diya hai ka iss mission par bht khatra hai jasa baki sab missions par tu hum khelna koodna jata hain…tu ab Daya sahab mera peecha par gaya hain ka muja Mission par nai jana danga balka wo kud jayen gaa..jasa unki jaan tu kssi ka liya koi mayni nai rakhti…

Daya (_angrily): _Bosssss ?

_Abhijeet stops and looks at him back..and added after pressing his both shoulder's with his hands as.._

Abhijeet (_concern): _Daya….kuch nai hoga…Haan? Tum kyun itna sensitive ho gaya ho..? Pehli baar jaa raha hoon kye kssi mission par? Nai naa.. tu tum kyun iss taran behave kar raha ho..kyun zid kar raha ho bechoon ka jasa..asa nahin hota hai yaar..

Daya(_moving behind): _Zid tu zid he sahi…par tum nai jayo ga Abhi..(_looks at him) _Pata nai kyun yaar muja kuch teak nai lag raha..ajeeb sa lag raha hai jasa kuch galat hona wala hai…

Abhijeet (_taking sigh): _Aur tumari yah waja laa kar main ACP sahab ka pas jayon aur una bolon ka main mission par nai jaa sakta..aur wo maan jayen gaa..Haina?

Daya: tu main kab kah raha hoon asa karna ko? Main jayon ga naa tumari jaga…

Abhijeet (_glared)_: Daya

Daya (_cuts him as): _Abhijeet…kah diya naa..bas bht ho gaya..aur ACP sahab sa main kud baat kar longa..tuma iss sab ki fikar karna ki koi zarorat nai hai..

Abhijeet (_trying to end it for now as): _Acha teak hai…ab tum jayo tuma DCP sa milna jaana hai..dar ho rahi haina…Sachin bhi wait kar raha hoga tumara…

_Daya looks towards time and then moves to his room in hurry..after taking his badge and gun he just moves towards main door but stops there and looks behind towards Abhijeet who was busy in setting some decoration stuff…_

Daya: Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him, and Daya added in warn tone) _Yaad rakhna ager tum na koi asa wasa kadam uttaya naa meri marzi ka bagar tu kabhi baat nai karon gaa..(_meaningful tone) _yaad rakhna yah baat…

Abhijeet (_trying to say something):_Daya

_But Daya just left after hearing his name only…he was not ready to listen to Abhijeet anymore..don't want to give him a chance for counter attack..just want to tell him that he will never let him go…_

_**AT LATE EVENING: **__Sachin came to drop Daya at home…after biding him gud bye Daya moves to open his home door with his key…_

Daya: Boss ko surprise daa data hoon…ussay tu laga tha late night tak roka gaa DCP..par main bhi Daya hoon aye gaya naa raat sa pehla he… abi dhakna kasa choonk jaya ga muja itni jaldi gher par dhak kar…

_And with this he enters inside the house but found house in darkness…_

Daya (_confused): _kamal hai sari lights Off hain..kam sa kam lounge ki lights tu ON rakhta..(_call hum as) _Abhi…? I m at home…kahan ho yaar..? Abhijeet…? lagta hai soa gaya hai..room mein jaa kar check karta hoon…

_He switched on the lounge lights and then moves towards Abhijeet's room..he enter inside the room but found no one in the room and lights were also Off…He switched on the lights and then checks the bathroom as well…_

Daya (_to himself): _Ya Abhijeet kahan chala gaya..Ajj tu gher pa he hona tha ussay…pher? Kahen bureau tu nai chala gaya kssi kaam saa… phone kar ka poochta hoon.. _And he takes out his phone and was abt to dial Abhijeet's number when he saw One paper on table placing under weight ball…he moves and takes the paper in his hand and starts reading it as.._

Abhijeet: I M Sorry Daya…I m really very Sorry meri Jaan…Main tuja asa batya bina jaa raha hoon..par muja jaana hoga Daya..Tum kuch bhi sunana aur manana ka liya tyar nahin ho..bilkul bechon jasa zid par arrh gaya ho..maine bht koshish ki inn do dino mein tuma smjana ki..par tum…Yaar main tuma naraz kar ka jana nai chata tha..issi liya tuma ajj bhi batya nai ka muja din main he mission ka liya nikalna tha…(_Daya shocked while reading this) _Haan yaar…I know tuma yah par ka bht gusa aye gaa..But Daya Try n understand yaar..Huma Missions bht soch smajh kar Department ki tarf sa diya jata hain..Hum Missions ko nai par mission huma choose karta hai… U know mission mein Rang Shakal, height, tak kitna count hota hai…kahan kasi situation ka liya humari zarorat ha uss hisab sa…iss liya hum har bar apni jaga kssi aur ko nahin bej sakta…plz tum issko bhi smjho..and thora professional ho ka socho…mera jaana zarori hai..Mission khatarnak hua tu kye hua…Mera liya tu wasa he bht keemti hai jasa tera liya main..aur main janta bojta tuja kahen asa nai bej sakta Daya…I m sorry..i m hurting u…par jab tum yah par raha hoga tab tak tu main yahen sa jaa chukka honga…par bht jaldi loutoon gaa mein tumara pas…Yah waada hai tumara Boss ka…Jasa bhi par loutoon gaa tu zaroor…tab sara gusa nikal lana mujh par…par abi Kahna par aur sab par gusa mat utarna meri jaan…muja teri bht fikar raha gii… Yah tu nai kah sakta ka kab…Par jald Milen gaa… Bye Boss Ki jaan…Khyal rakhna apna…haan?

_And Daya tore that letter into so many pieces due to great anger…_

Daya (_really angry): _Khyal My foot..._he sat down on bed.._Mana kiya tha…Mana kiya tha ka mat jana..par nai… teak hai Boss..ana do…Gussa naa..? asa gussa nikalon gaa tum par ka yaad rakho gaa.. Baat nai karon gaa kaha tha naa? _He stood up..._Ab dhakna tum..sach mein baat nai karon gaa tum saa..shakal nai dhakon ga mein tumari…

_And he hit his leg with bed and screams badly bcz it was hard hit…But he was so much in anger…_

Daya: Kitna smjya tha ka khatra hai Boss..mat jayo..lakin..meri tu koi ahemiyat he nahin…_more than anger he was really worried..Really worried for his best friend cum Bhai…who was his Jaan.._Jaldi….Wo jaldi ab najana kab aya gii Abhijeet…jab tum ayo gaa wapis…?

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_Daya and Abhijeet both opens their eyes with great jerk but at different places…Abhijeet sat down on CHARPIE and rubbed his both eyes and looks around..He was in small room having on Charpie in one corner…One table with few tensile and chair…and also one Almarah at one side…he calls Daya as…_

Abhijeet: Dayaa…Daya..?

_One Mid Age main enters inside the small room after hearing Abhijeet voice and comes towards him.._

Man: Arrey tum jag kyun gaya? Nened nai aye rahi hai kye? (_Abhijeet nodded as No) _Acha chalu soa jayo abi tu Adhi raat hui hai sirf…

Abhijeet: Daya..Daya nai aya hai kye…?

Man (_sat beside him and tries to console him after seeing Abhijeet really sad face): _wo aye jaya gaa…Sahab jee ussay dond langa bht jald he…

Abhijeet: Kyun?

Man (_Confused but added): _Dhako abi tum soa jayo…Sahab jee ko jab Daya mil jaya gaa na tu wo tumara pas ussay laa ayen gaa..

Abhijeet (_innocently): _Lakien wo khoya thora hai…wo tu chala gaya hai..muja chor ka…

_Man really looks at him and spread his hand over Abhijeet's head with concern…_

Man: Aye jaya ga wo wapis…Sahab jee na bola haina..chalu ab tum soa jayo…tuma nened nai aye rahi naa..Dar lag raha hai…(_Abhijeet nodded slowly,he was looking scared internally) _Acha chalu main tumara pas beth jata hoon…teak hai..?

_Abhijeet looks at him for few moments and then quietly lays down and closes his eyes…Man starts patting his head slowly…_

Man (_thinking): _Kye karon? Gate zyada dar ka liya nai chor sakta.. Sahab na peechla Peon ko bhi laparwie ki waja sa he nikala tha…(_looks towards innocent face of Abhijeet) _Kon hai yah Daya…? Jo bhi hai..jald mila do issay Bagwaan… iss bechara ka kye haal ho raha hai…aur aik wo ha jo isska itna bhi khyaal nai rakh saka ka issay sambal he lata…Najana kab milen gaa isska gher wala…kitna pershan ho raha honga Wo….

_Here Daya tries to move his head..but feels high pain…his head starts spinning and he again dozed off…_

**IN MORNING:**

_ACP was really moving here and there, to and fro inside the bureau…His face was very tense and looking worried…Salunkhe was present there along with few others Cops…while all others were still outside to find out something abt Abhijeet…_

ACP: Pori raat beet gayi hai Salunkhe…poori raat…abi tak kuch pata nai chala…kssi traffic police wala tak ko wo dikha nai..asa kasa ho sakta hai…

Salunkhe: Kahen wo..wo Jangle ka rasta par tu nai…nai nikal gaya..?

_Both looks towards each other and jerks their head before any bad thought comes in their minds…And at the same moment Daya came inside the bureau.._

Daya: Good..Good Morning Sir… _He was looking dull and weak…._

_ACP looks at him and really burns in anger…While Salunkhe instantly looks at him after seeing ACP's expressions who instantly moves towards Daya in great anger..Freddy , Purvi and Rajat who was also in bureau also comes in shocking faze and looking very tense as well…_

ACP (_really angry): _Good Morning….? Good…? Haan haan tumara liya tu yah Good morning he hogi naa…

_Daya looks at him confusingly…and then towards all who were also looking in some rash shade…_

Salunkhe (_instantly): _Yah kye kiya tum na Daya? Aur kahan tha tum ab tak?

Daya: main..main..wo gher par..

ACP (_angry shouts): _Gher par…Gher pa tha yah salunkhe…soa raha tha chain ki neend…yahen hum gali gali batak raha hain…uss masoom ko dondna ka liya aur yah ussay batakna ka liya chor kar kud chain ki nened soa raha tha…wah…

Daya (_really confused but now sensing something wrong): _Sir kye..kye baat hai? App itna gusa mein kyun…?

ACP (_cuts him angrily): _Tu aur nachoon? Haan…Tuma shabashi doon? Yah kud ko? Jis na sab kuch janta bojta hua bhi tuma bej diya Abhijeet ka sath…

Daya (_tense): _Kye hua hai Sir? Kye hua hai Abhijeet ko?

Salunkhe (_confused): _Tu tuma kuch..kuch malom nai ab tak Daya? Muja..muja tu laga tha ka tuma kssi na btaya hai tabi…

Daya (_heart beat fast): _Sir Plz sir…saf saf boliya hua kye hai? Abhijeet tu teak haina..

_ACP looks at Daya…he was so much angry that really want to slap him..but Salunkhe stops him and handles the situation with calm behavior as.._

Salunkhe: Daya Abhijeet ka kuch ata pata nahin…(_Daya stunned) _Wo Asylum mein nahin hai…Tumara jaana ka bad tu shyad..tu…tumara peecha he nikal para Asylum saa..aur tab sa ab tak usska kuch ata pata nai…_Daya was abt to fell down but due to chair support he was stable and sat down on chair with thund…All looks at him.._Tum kahan tha Daya..? hum na kitni bar tuma calls kien…tumara kuch ata pata nahin…Yahen tak ka (_hiding his eyes from ACP) _Purvi aur tarika na bht koshish ki tumara pata lagana ki..lakien tum na gher par tha naa bureau..naa sea side…kahen nahin..phone bhi nai uttaya tum na…

Daya (_looks at him, he was in great shock): _Sir..wo..wo main….yah sab..kasa

ACP (_now can't control himself anymore): _Kyun kiya tum naa? Kyun kiya tum na asa..Haan? kyun ussay akala chor kar tum chalay aya bina kssi ko btaya…Tum na yah sab kasa kar liya Daya..kye tuma usski halat ka pata nai tha?

_Daya remembers all those moments that in what condition he left Asylum…and closes his eyes with fast heart beat…he stood up with.._

Daya: Sir main..main pata karta..

ACP: kye pata karo gaa ab tum? Sara area chan mara hai aur wo kahen nahin mila huma..sari raat soya soya ab kye doondo ga tum usay…

Daya (_really worried): _Sir Plz…

Salunkhe (_Stops ACP as): _ACP plz…ussa karna do wo jo karna chata hai…

ACP (_really angry): _Ab aur karna ko rah he kye gaya hai Haan? Nai main aur barosa nai kar sakta ab iss pa…

_Daya was abt to move out but ACP stops him as…_

ACP: Nai Daya..Ruk jayo…tum Abhijeet ko dondna ka liya nai jayo gaa..Muja tumari kssi kisum ki help ki koi zarorat nai hai..tum already kafi help kar chukka ho…

Daya (_was tired wd this conversation)_: Sir Plz sir..App muja yun rok nahin sakta..Abhijeet mera bhi kuch lagta hai..aur uss nata sa app muja rok nahin sakta…

ACP (_became more angry): _Nata…? Kon sa Nata sa Daya? Kye rishta hai tumara Abhijeet ka sath? Aik dost ka? Yah aik bhai ka haan?

Salunkhe (_tries to stop him): _Pradyuman Plz…

ACP (_ignores him angrily): _Nai Salunkhe…Muja jaanan hai iss say ka itna sab kuch kar lana ka bad isska kon sa nata becha hai Abhijeet ka sath..? (_to Daya) _Bolo Daya? Kis nata saa tum Abhijeet ko dondna janana chata ho…?

Daya: Sir plz sir..Enough…(_frustrated) _Main janta hoon app sab bht pershan hain Abhijeet ka liya..Aur main koi kush nai hoon iss sab saa…Mera bhai hai wo…(_he screams wd pain) _Jaan hai wo meri…Main he janta hoon ka maine yah sab kis…Kis pathar dil sa kiya hai…sirf usski khatir..usski balaie ki khatir… Apna app ko app ki nazron mein girya..yah sab asan nai tha..koi bhi smajna ko tyar nai tha…koi ussa wahen bejna ka liya tyar nahin tha sir.. Lar jagar kar yah sab maine kasa kiya app ko yaad haina Sab? (_ACP was looking at him wd fixed gaze) _Yaad haina app sab na kasa React kiya tha Abhijeet ka Asylum bejna ka faasle par…? Tu bolen sir…main aur kye karta? (_moves towards salunkhe and asked wd same teary tone) _App bolen Doctor sahab? Ager main sakhti sa behave na karta..yah sab naa karta tu app sab main sa koi bhi Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ko tyaar hota? Bolen? Jasa sab na React kiya tha Doctor ka Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ka fasle par…kye koi bhi raazi hota? (_Salunkhe moves his head downward) _tu pher maine kye galat kiya hai Sir? Kye? kye main bht kush…kush t…tha? _And he burst out into tears… All looks at him with sad eyes..after so long they all saw this Daya…who is crying for his brother…But no one moves from his place to console him..Finally Salunkhe moves and places his hand on Daya's Shoulder…Daya looks at him and continues with…._ Sir plz..muja jaana hai.. ussay dondna hai..pehla..pehla he bht..bht dar ho chuki hai…

ACP (_starts looking other side): _Haan Daya…Dar tu sach mein bht ho gayi hai…Tum naa bht dar kar di hai…ab tumara yah Ansoo tumari galtiyon ka madawa nai kar sakta…nai kar sakta smjha…

Daya (_clears his tears and nodded wd strong tone): _Sach kah raha hain app..Sach kah raha hain app sir.. App ko yaad hai sir..? yaad hai App na kye kaha tha muja…Jab maine sab ka khilaf jaa kar Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ka fasila liya tha usska Bhai hona ka haq saa? Yaad hai app na kye kaha tha muja? App na kaha tha ka Daya ager tumara iss fasila sa Abhijeet teak nai hua..wapis pehla jasa..tu pher muja…muja app ki kahay par chalna hoga..App ka bhi haq hai Abhijeet par...

ACP (_ACP looks at him): _Tuma mera kahay par chalna naa para..iss liya tum na apna Andaz,, khyaal..tor tareeqa sab he badal liya Daya…kyun ka tum un say agree nai karta tha…

Daya (_moves his head downward): _Haan sir.. Main yah nahin kahon gaa ka jo sab kiya maine wo sahi tha… aur na he yah kahon gaa ka app mahf kar dan muja..(_looks at him) _Haan par yah zaroor kahon gaa ka Muja Aik Moka dan sir…Sirf aik moka…App ka kahay par chalna ka aik moka sir…_ACP starts looking other side..He was not looking agree with Daya's statement.._Sirf aik moka sir..(_insist) _I Promise..I promise aik bar..sirf aik bar Abhijeet teak ho jaya..tu main chala jayon gaa uski zindagii sa… _All looks at him with great shock…_Door chala jayon gaa sir… par aik bar ussay..usay usski zindgaii mein lootay hua dhakna chata hoon…Sirf aik moka da dijiya sir…plz sir…

_There was nothing to say..so ACP remains quite and left the place after giving an angry glance to Daya…and After some more time Daya too left to find his Brother…Where Salunkhe looks towards all and took a Deep breath…_

_Here On Abhijeet side, Situation was bit different…Lady was treating him as Servernt..She was much more different in behavior then last night… _

_Abhijeet was sitting in garden and busy in polishing So many Shoes…when Lady ask him to do it in hurry and then moves in garden area and clean it…His Son asked from her as…_

SON: Mom app yah kye kar rahi hain…iss bechara sa kaam kyun karwa rahi hain iss taran…huma tu isski family ko dondna chiya naa…

Lady: Leave it beta…Kam na karwyon tu aur kye karon? Main tu issay issi irada sa yahen lie thi..Tumara Papa kam ka liya koi banda tu rakh kar nai daa raha..yah pagal he kuch help kar daga tu kye fark parta hai…Mufat ki rootiyan torna ka liya tu nai lie main issay yahen...

Son: Par Mom isska gher wala..

Lady : Kon donda una beta…Tumara papa ka pas itna time hai? Jab koi donta hua aya tu dhak langa…Abi tum mujsa aur sawal mat karo..pehla he bht kam hain..Jayo ander jaa kar kahna kah lo…

_Abhijeet looks towards them with sad and helpless look..he was feeling really hungry too…._

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks for reading and for ur reviews Guys..Hugs..and Plz if u r interested to read more then give Little long Review..and tell me what u guys are liking and what not…These one or two words Reviews are really not encouraging…Thank You…:)))


	6. Chapter 6

_Daya first moves at Asylum place where he faced so much embarrassment when he tries to interrogate everyone at Asylum…_

Daya (_tough tone): _Asa kasa ho sakta hai ka tum main saa kssi naa kuch naa Dhaka ho? Kasa possible hai yah…dhako natak karna ki koshish bhi mat karna..ager muja pata chala naa ka tum main saa kssi naa bhi kuch kiya hai..tu tum log soch nai sakta ka tumara sath kye hoga..iss liya kssi ko malom hai kuch bhi..tu daro mat aur bol do saf saf…

Security guard (_frustrated): _Kye sahab..kab sa aik he sawal poocha jaa raha ho…hazaar bar bhi poocho gaa naa tu humara jawab tu wohi raha gaa..pehla app ka wo sahab log yahi sawal pooch pooch kar gaya…aur ab app…huma kuch malom hota tu pehla he naa bata data…

Another guard: Aur nai tu kye…Uss bemar admi ki huma bhi fikar hai..hum na tu CID officers ka sath mil kar ussay dondna ki bht koshish bhi ki…

Daya (_angrily): _Tu koi ahsan nahin kiya…Tum logon ki security main..Iss Asylum sa gyub hua hai Abhijeet….

Guard: Asa illzam mat lagyo sahab…Hum app jasa laparwah nahin hai sahab…(_Daya looks shocked) _jo uss bechara ko asa bina kssi ko bola..bina kssi ka pas chora yahen sa chal diya…App ko kon si parwah thi unki? Wo yahen sa gaya app ki waja sa…humari waja saa nahin…huma yahen kaam karta karta tu barsoon beet gaya hain...ajj tak asa kuch nai hua hain yahen...bht bht Log apna pyaroon ko chorna aya hain yahen..Badardi saa..maar peet kar..kye kye nai Dhaka inn ankhon na...par mahf karna sahib...wo sabi Humara hawala tu kar ka gaya...app na tu itna bhi naa kiya...

_Daya moves forward with anger when another one added as.._

Guard 1: Sahi kah raha hain…humara kye kasoor…Apni galti nai nazer ati...?

_Daya looks towards all with great anger and then moves out from the Asylum..he was really looking angry…After sometimes he really tries to calm down himself as.._

Daya: Sahi tu kah raha hain…Unka kye kasoor hai? Kasoor tu mera hai? Sirf mera… _And tears appears in his eyes…He takes out his vault and removes Abhijeet's photo from his vault and looks at it…when a voice echoed in his ears as..._

"_**Lo tum yahen betha ho aur main pora shehr dond kar aye gaya hoon tuma…Naraz ho..? Par banda itna tu bata data hai kam sa kam ka kahen naraz ho kar munh fula kar betha ho… he laughs lightly"**_

"_**Arre yah kye teri ankhon mein ansoo…Pagal hai kye tu Daya..(removing tears) acha mana ka galti ho gayi…dhak apna kaan pakar ka wada karta hoon ka ayenda bina batya asa kahen nai jayon gaa..malom hai muja mera bhai bht pershan ho jata hai…ager main ussay na milon tu…chal ab yah ansoo saf kar apna..tuja malom haina ka teri ankoon sa aik ansoo bhi girta hua bardasht nai kar sakta main…? Hmmm? Chalu foren ansoo saf karo….shabash…"**_

_And tears falls down from his eyes…he was looking so helpless…_

Daya: Kahan ho tum Boss…Kahan ho..Plz come back…come back to me… (_really hurt tone) _Abhi….?

_Here Abhijeet Was busy in cleaning and polishing shoes…he was feeling really hungry…_

Abhijeet: Daya…kahan ho tum? Plz aye jayo naa….Dayaaaa….aaaa? _And tears falls down from his eyes too…._

**KAANCH KA THA SARA WADA….**

**RISHTA THA YAH KACHA DHAGAY…?**

**DIL KA TAROON KO CHER KAR…**

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA…?**

**TUM KAHAAAN CHALLL DIYAAAA….?**

**CHALLL DIYAAA…?**

_Daya clears his tears and starts asking abt Abhijeet from near market..One after the other everyone seeing Abhijeet's pic and denying…Daya's heart beat was missing his beat after each second..His hope was dying at evening…when he checked almost all areas…which was already done by CID Team…. He sat down at road side and starts looking downward on floor…looking so tired and hopeless…_

Daya: Tum kahan chalay gaya ho Abhijeet? mera kiya ki yun tu saza mat do muja..Aik moka..Aik moka tu do Boss…

**SIHANA MERA AYE KAA…**

**BAHOON MEIN MUJKO LITA KA…**

**KHWAAB SUHANA DIKHA KAA…**

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA…?**

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA…?**

_Abhijeet was sitting in garden and looking towards Sky with helpless look…when peon came towards him and asked…_

Peon: Arrey Beta tum yahen kyun betha ho asa? Machar kat jayen gaa tuma..dhako sham mein asa nai betha Peer paton ka pas…aye jayo ander chalu…

Abhijeet (_helpless tone): _Kye Daya muja lana ab kabhi nahin aya gaa…?

_Peon looks towards Abhijeet with really sad look..he want to say something but unfortunately he don't have any answer for him… _

**AB ISS PAL MAIN JEENA….**

**TUM BIN MUSKIL HAI….**

**MOSUM YAH PHER AB AYA NAA…**

**JIS MEIN TUM THA….**

**JIS MEIN HUM THA…**

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYAAAA?**

**TUM KAHAAAN CHAAALLL DIYAAAAAAAAAA?**

_Two more days passes like this..and Still CID team was there with empty hands..Everyone starts blaming Daya for this..And Daya was hearing everything quietly..because he himself was blaming his own self.. He stop coming at bureau… and most of the time he spend outside the bureau..His all informers were trying but still no Good News comes on his way…he was very helpless..can't do anything other than wait…Here ACP was alerting police force..he was thinking that now He used media for this..which is quite risky for Abhijeet's image..bcz still no one knows abt Abhijeet's condition publically…but for now Abhijeet himself was more important than anything… _

_Here Abhijeet was burning in fever…he really lost hope that he can move back to his home..he accepted the fact that Daya left him so he falls in fever…Peon was taking care of him but no one was ready to take him to hospital…_

_At one night House owner came back at home late night, looking very tense..when her wife asked him.. he did not told her anything but her wife asked it so many times…_

Wife: Kye baat hai app kuch tu bolen…itna tense kyun dikh raha hain…

Husband (_looks at her, hold her hand and asked): _Dhako…tum betho… muja tuma kuch batana hai…

Wife (_sitting next to him): _Main tu app saa kab sa poch rahi hoon…boliya naa…

Husband: Tuma malom hai ajj Delhi sa wapsi par jab main Mumbai high way par pooncha tu Police walon naa wahen naaka laga rakha tha… uno na muja bhi rok liya aur janti ho mujsa kye poocha?

Wife: Kye?

Husband: issi pagal larka ka bara mein pooch raha tha wo sab ko tasveer dikha dika kaa…

Wife (_shocked n tense): _High way traffic police? Par kyun?

Husband: wohi tu main soch raha hoon kab saa…Kahen yah koi..mujrim tu nahin…jis ki talash ho police ko?

Wife (_tense): _Kye malom…app na tu pershan he kar diya hai…Kahen yah drama tu nai kar raha pagal hona ka..humara gher mein chup ka rahna ka liya...huma issa yahen nai rakhna chiya…

Husband (_angry): _Tuma he shok chara tha issay yahen ..yahen gher laa kar ana ka…ab bugtu…kal ko police issay dondta dondta humara gher aye gayi naa tu dhakna tum…

Wife (_embarresed): _Muja kye malom tha ka yah koi …aur hum tu wasa bhi iss city main nayaa nayaa he ayen han... (_Added in low tone) _ho sakta hai humara wahem he ho..

Husband (_Stood up wd anger): _Acha…tu pher police kyun pooch rahi thi isska bara mein..? malom hai mera tu chehra ka rang he urr gaya tha…kitni muskil saa wahen sa nikla hoon issay naa peehchana ka kah kar…bas bht ho gaya..ab yah yahen aur nai rah sakta..

Wife (_instantly): _Haan hum asa karta hain issay abi gher sa bahr nikal data hain….

Husband: nai…pagal ho gayi ho kye? gher sa nahin nikal ka bahr pank sakta..ager issay police na kahen pakr liya aur rasta malom hua issay aur yah una yahen tak laa aya tu? Hum isay kal raat gher sa bahr laa jaa kar gari mein kahen dor chor ayen ga…ta ka issay humara gher ki aur area ki koi peehchan naa ho saka…smjhi…?

_Wife nodded as yes..while she was looking so afraid…_

Wife (_looks upward): _Hey bagwaan huma becha laa..najana kon hai yah pagal…(_in specious n low tone) _Pagal hai bhi yah nahin….?

**Next Night,** _Both husband and wife went out from house with Abhijeet and after reaching at road which was near to high way but no traffic at this moment…just takes him out from the car and after lying on road at one side just ran away in hurry…Abhijeet was still in fever and feeling really low and sleepy… _

_Here CID Bureau phone starts ringing at Mid Night…Daya, Freddy, Sachin and Purvi was still there…while ACP and Salunkhe was in ACP's cabin…where Salunkhe was convincing ACP that move at home and take some rest….But something else comes on their way..Freddy moves to attend the call.._

Freddy: Hello CID Bureau….

_For few moments he stays quite..ACP and salunkhe feels something unusual and instantly comes towards freddy…where all others were just looking towards Freddy's face…_

Freddy (_screams): _Kye..? tum..tum sach bol raha ho? _His tone was little bit excited but his eyes were full of tears…_Haan hum..abi..poonchta hain.. _He cuts the phone and without wasting a micro second he looks towards ACP and told him as… _Sir…s…sir..Ab..Abhijeet sir…

ACP (_really understands the meaning of Freddy): _Kahan.. (_worried tone) _kahan hai wo…?

Freddy: Sir wo..wo Hospital main…

_All shocked…Daya was stunned at his place…._

Freddy (_looks towards all and then added in hurry): _Nai..nai sir bukhar hai..una…Ab bas chaliya…

_There was nothing to say for anyone…they all just silently moves….._

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Short Chapter hmm? Kye karon yar mood he nahi tha naa likhna ko…pher socha ka jitna ha utna he update kar doon…Kye hua Guys Reviews aik dam sa kam hona start ho gaya? Suspense over tu reviews bhi over…? App na he tu bola tha ka Reason batyo…Anyways Story without Suspense Boring lagti haina? Muja bhi… hehehe…Abhijeet centric par bola tha tu I tries…but Abhijeet ka part he pasand nai aya sab ko shayad.. Chalu main scenes skip kar kar ka jaldi wind up kar rahi hoon…Next update shyad thora late he hoga..bcz main Story end karna ki koshish karon gii…kafi kuch hai tu thora manage karna ka liya in one chapter I need time…

**Krritika**, Nai yar blackmailing nai…but Reviews acha naa milen tu smaj aye jati hai ka Story pasand nai aye rahi… So writer ko bhi chiya ka wo bore naa kara readers ko aur wind up kara… Last time reply nai daa payi..Yaar tabeat wasa tu teak hai..bas ajj kal kaam ka bht load hai..Muja aga kuch holidays bhi chiya han tu muja kafi kaam cover karna par raha hai… Gher aye kar tu pani peena jasa bhi Himmat nai bechti hai ajj kal mujh main…kai din tu kahna kaya bina soa jati hoon…Pata nai kyun but meri body main pain start ho jata hai at the end of the Day and I feel so tired…yaqeen mano story bari muskil sa complete kar rahi hoon..jaldi khatm bhi karna chati hoon but yah lambi he ho gayi hai….

**MRF**…Lols apni story main itna time tak suspense aur dosron ki bari bardasht nai hota…phr socho app kitna zulam kar rahi ho readers per…ROFL… Thanks for liking the story..Hugs

Sorry Guys ager pasand nai aya tu… And Thanks for all those who reviewed Last chapter…Aur app sab ka Pyaar ka liya tu mera pas bhi words nai hain…Thank you all and tightest Hug for u all… Bye…


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:** I know update is late..so I m updating with what I wrote till now..Baki next chapter main..For now I m very busy and not having time to write anything so I m updating it jitna bhi likha hai...May be some spelling or sentence mistakes be there bcz I m updating it without reading it at once..So plz bear it..Enjoy and Don't forget to review...Thanks for the patients.. _

* * *

_Everyone moves to hospital…All sat in quills in hurry and just move..While Leaving Daya there at his place..who feels it for a moment and then after jerking his feelings just moves out in another quills… Team reaches at Hospital…Where two police constables were present to brief ACP as…_

P.C: Sir Highway ka pas aik sunsan road par raat mein jab humarai van petrolling ka liya gayi tu huma Abhijeet sir wahen almost behoshi ki halat mein mila Sarak ka kinara par..Kyun ka wo road kafi sunsan hai iss liya chor, gunda wagira aksar wo sunsan rasta galat kamo ka liya istamal karta rahta hain…tu raat mein aik sa dor baar tu Police patrolling hoti hai wahen par..

ACP: Wo sab choro, muja Abhijeet ka bare mein batyo ka wo kasa hai iss waqt?

P.C: Sir una bht taz bukhar tha..Hum na unki kharab halat dakhi tu una foren yahen laa aya…unki halat dhak kar pehla tu wo humari peehchan main he nahin aya..Yahen hospital aye kar huma smaj aya ka wo Abhijeet sir he hain…

_And they all moves towards Doctor..who was just coming out from Abhijeet room after his check up…And at the same moment Daya reaches there…All looks at him and moves his gaze towards Doctor…_

Doctor: He is fine.._After taking a pause…_Actually kuch khaya peeya nai hai teak sa kuch dino sa shyad uno naa..Aur issi waja sa bukhar bhi hai…Koi medication bhi teak sa nahin ki gayi unki tu bukhar ki waja sa kafi weakness hai unki body main… Anyways teak ho jayen gaa..Abi hum una yahen rakhen gaa..Jab tak tasli nai ho jati unki health ko laa kaa…baki khatra wali baat koi nai hai…

_All really took a relieving sigh…where tears came in Daya's eyes..Everyone looks at him but their attention soon caught by ACP..who just moves towards Doctor and told him something as.._

ACP: Doctor Abhijeet…wo…darsal..usski..usski demagi halat iss waqt kuch teak nai hai…app aik bar usska doctor sa bhi baat kar lata tu..Actully hum usay shift karna chata hain dosra hospital mein…I mean..jahen usska pehla treatment hua hai…

Daya (_looks at him in shock): _Lakien sir…(_ACP looks at him wd angry eyes, Daya stops for a moment and then added In low tone) _I…mean.. Abhijeet ko asi halat mein..mein fori tor par shift karna teak..teak nai… ussay hosh ana dijiya…Doctor ko..ko tasli ho jaya usski physical health ko laa kar tu **Hum **

ACP (_cuts him): _**HUMA **Acha sa pata hai ka huma kye karna hai Senior Inspector Daya…(_Daya really looks at him and then moves his gaze away)_ Abhijeet ki zindagii ka fasle lana ka liya abi **Main **zinda hoon…(_Daya again looks at him) _Aur main kssi ki bhi interference bardasht nahin karon gaa iss main…Kssi ki bhi….

Doctor: Well ACP sahab app meri baat karwa dijiya Abhijeet ka doctor saa tu hum dhak lata hain pher ka kye karna sahi hoga fori tor paa…

_ACP nodded and was abt to move with Doctor…when Daya moves towards Abhijeet's room but stops bcz.._

ACP: Koi zarorat nai hai tuma Abhijeet ka ass pass bhi jaana ki…. _All looks towards ACP wd great shock..his voice was ful of anger…_

Daya: Sir ?

ACP: Dhako daya…(_comes towards him) _main pehla he bht pershan hoon..behtar hoga ab tum muja aur pershan mat karo..(_stress) _Yaad rakho.. Tumari baari khtam ho chuki hai…tum naa jitna Zulam karna tha uss par wo kar chukka..maine bht bardasht kiya hai Daya..Bht zyada.. Par ab aur nai kar payon gaa.. (_pointing towards Abhijeet;s room) _Ajj Abhijeet ki jo bhi halat haina..wo tumari waja sa…Tumari.. Ab mein tumara saaya bhi nai dhakna chata hoon usska Ass pass bhi…Hum sab hain… ussay sambalna ka liya kafi hain… _Tears appears in Daya's eyes..he could not control himself anymore..he looks towards all with same teary eyes and just left the place…Where All too looking very sad..but ACP left with doctor without looking towards anyone.. he was having really tough attitude during all this…_

_Here Daya moves out from the hospital and sat down in quills..Was abt to start it but just burst out into tears..He was really trying hard to control his tears but could not…After sometime he starts the quills and just left and reaches at CITY Hospital and Met with Abhijeet's doctor…_

_**IN MORNING**__, Abhijeet woke up..He Slowly opens his eyes and looks around..Freddy was standing at his left side who smiles at him..Abhijeet Smiles at him back..All really feels relax..ACP who was standing at his right side just bend down towards him and spread his hand over his forehead and asked in really loving and caring tone as.._

ACP: Abhijeet…beta kasa ho…? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Dard tu nai ho raha naa? _Abhijeet nodded as No..And then he looks around once again but confusingly.._kye hua beta? Kye dhak raha ho? Daro nahin ab tumara humara pas ho…humara sath he raho gaa abi…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Daya…(_Color's really vanished from each and Every face present in the room) _Daya kahan hai? Maine Daya ka pas jaana hai…

ACP (_looks towards all n then towards Abhijeet): _Wo yahen hai beta..abi aye jaya gaa…

Abhijeet (_Afraid tone): _Daya..Daya ka pas jaana hai…

Rajat (_moves towards ACP and whisper him as): _Sir Plz Sir…Abhijeet sir Daya sir ka sath he comfortable mehsos karta hain…(_ACP looks at him with angry eyes) _I know sir..app..(_Starts looking downward) _naraz..naran hon gay sir…(_looks at him helplessly) _Par sir..? _And he looks towards Abhijeet….ACP looks at him and then moves his gaze towards Abhijeet…who was looking very scared and Freddy was trying to console him..but still he was looking very scared…ACP took a helpless sigh and then nodded in big disappointment and moves out from the room…_

_Daya was present outside the room..who looks towards ACP coming out from room..he runs towards him and asked in hurry…_

Daya: Sir..Abhi…Abhijeet kasa hai Ab? Wo..wo teak tu haina… ? _he was looking so desperate…_

_ACP looks at him, towards his worried expressions and then moves with…_

ACP: teak hai… _And he moves away…Daya looks at him helplessly and then starts looking towards Abhijeet's room door and then sat down on bench…ACP looks at him for the moment and then moves towards him and says.._

ACP: Jayo…Mil lo uss say…

_Daya really looks at ACP…he was not believing in his ears…_

Daya (_unknowingly): _Jee Sir…?

ACP (_little tough tone): _Wo bar bar tumara pooch raha hai…_He needs u_…sirf issi liya allow kar raha hoon…_Daya stood up in happiness and was abt to move when…_Yaad rakhna Daya…Mera Abhijeet ki ankhon mein ab tumari waja saa koi ansoo nai ana chiya…_Daya looks at him and then moves inside…_

_He opens Room door slowly and moves inside…here Abhijeet was insisting to Freddy as_

Abhijeet: Muja Daya ka pas jaana hai…jaana hai..jaana hai….

Freddy (_trying to change his mind): _Hum jayen gaa na..pehla yah Banana tu kah lo..app ko bht pasand haina?

_Abhijeet snatched banana from his hand and throw it on floor and looks at him angrily…where all really exchange a disappointed look…_

Abhijeet (_Still asking): _Daya kab aya gaa Freddy ?

Daya: Abhijeet…

_All became shocked after hearing this..Moves back and looks behind and became more shocked after seeing Daya standing there…Everyone was looking shocked and confused abt Daya's presence there but there was one person who smiles brodly…removes Drips needles and just runs towards Daya and hugs him so tightly with so many tears in his eyes but still looking very happy…_

Abhijeet (_in tight hug): _Daya…Daya..(_scared tone) _tum kahan chala gaya tha…? Malom hai muja..muja kitna dar lagta tha…wo..wo Anuty muja kahna bhi dati thi…aur kaam bhi kitna sara karati thi…(_Everyone shocked after hearing this) _muja..(_Added in teary tone) _muja tumari bht yaad ati thi Daya…tum…tum muja chor kar kahan chalay gaya tha..? ab nai..nai jaana…

_Tears were continually rolling down from Daya's eyes..who just smoothly hugs him back and Just tell him in soft and deep tone as.._

Daya: nai jayon gaa..Ab..kabhi nai jayon gaa tum saa door…

Abhijeet (_looks at him in shock and with tears): _Sachi naaa?

Daya (_removing his tears): _Sachi…_he smiles at him and hugs him again…Tears were present in all eyes..Where Abhijeet was feeling so much sooth after so long or first time..no one can understand…_

**TUM AYA HO, NAA SHAB INTAZAR GUZRI HAI…**

**TALASH MEIN HAI SEHAR, BAR BAR GUZRI HAI….**

**JUNOON MEIN JITNI BHI GUZRI HAI, BEKAR GUZRI HAI….**

**AGERCHAY DIL PAA KHARABI HAZAAR GUZRI HAI….**

_Doctor came in and looks towards Abhijeet and Daya and smiles after a moment… And then he looks towards all others and nodded at them…who silently moves out from the room and then Daya notice Doctor's presence..He release Abhijeet from that soothing hug and removes his tears…and then moves towards Abhijeet's bed and sat him there…_

Abhijeet: Daya tum jaa raha ho?

Daya (_removing his own tears): _Nai tu…Main kahen nai jaa raha hoon…

Abhijeet (_innocently): _Pher hum yahen kyun betha hain? Chalu naa gher chalen?

Daya (_patted on his cheek): _Haan bilkul thori dar mein chalen gaa naa…

Abhijeet (_still asking): _Kyun ?

_And in all these questions, Doctor give him sedation…due to that Abhijeet suddenly loses his balance..Daya holds him and lies him down on bed..Still Abhijeet was asking question in low tone…_

Abhijeet (_was moving into sleep): _Bolo naa Daya… kyun ?

Daya (_tighten his grip on his hand and waving his hairs wd other hand): _Abi tum soa jayo aram saa..Jab tum jago gaa naa tu hum dono gher chalen gaa.. _he smiles and Abhijeet closes his eyes completely…While Daya was still caressing his hairs…He bend down and give a soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead and then looks towards doctor…_

Doctor: Bukhar kam hai…gabrana wali tu koi baat nai..App chyen tu gher laa kar jaa sakta hain..medicines data rahen..Baki meri Abhijeet ka doctor saa baat ho gayi hai..Yahen rahna mein Abhijeet ka koi problem nai hai…So app nischant rahiya…

_Daya nodded and sat on chair after taking a deep breath…where Doctor again checks drips needles and after settling everything moves out from the room…Where all others were waiting for him…he satisfied all abt Abhijeet's health and asked them to stay outside..so that patient can take rest…_

_Here Daya was just starring towards Abhijeet's face…still Grabbing Abhijeet's hand so tightly…tears again starts rolling down from his cheeks…he shakes Abhijeet's hands and asked in teary tone as…_

Daya: Hey Abhijeet…bol naa? Bol naa yaar…kuch tu bol…Apna Bara bhai ki awaz sunana ka liya main taras gaya hoon yaar…kuch tu bol naa..

**WO BAAT SARA FAASANA MEIN, JIS KA ZIKAR NA THA…**

**WO BAAT INN KO BHT NAGAWAR GUZRI HAI…**

**NAA GUL KHILAY NAA INN SAA MILA, NAA MAH PEE HAI…**

**AJEEB RANG MEIN ABB KA BAHAR GUZRI HAI…**

_And Daya burst out into tears after attaching his head with both hands which were still in strong relationship like before…_

Daya (_looks at him wd complete wet face): _Bas kar daa yar…Tera Daya ab bht thak gaya hai…bht (_still crying badly) _Main bht thak chukka hoon bagta bagta iss sab saa..Apna app saa.. tujsa… bht thak chukka hoon..tooth chukka hoon…plz loot ayo…Abhiiiii…? (_shakes him again) _Abhi…tum sun raha hona..? (_crying harshly n added really in broken tone) _nai..tum..tum nai sun raha…sun raha hota tu lout naa ata ab tak…par tum tu nai suntan meri awaz… bara bewafa ho gaya ho tum Abhi….

**TUM AYA HO, NAA SHAB INTAZAR GUZRI HAI…**

**TALASH MEIN HAI SEHAR, BAR BAR GUZRI HAI….**

_But he got no reply from his big brother..who was sleeping peacefully…who can never sees tears into his younger brother eyes..who always hate to see his tears…And this was so heart breaking for Daya..who was missing his brother badly…really missing him.. during crying he too sleeps there, remembering all those good moments which he spends with his brother…with his best friend..with his life…_

**FALSH BACK:**

_Daya was driving a car and when he got a call from ACP..he attends it…_

Daya: yes Sir…? Hum log bas Spot par poonchna he wala hain…

ACP (_tense voice): _Daya..tum Sachin ka hawala kar ka sab ko bej do…aur kud wapis ayo foren..

Daya (_tense): _Kye hua hai Sir? Sab teak tu hai…

_Daya stops the car..all looks at him Confusigly.._

ACP: Daya jo kah raha hoon wo karo…tum ayo main batata hoon sab…

Daya (_cuts the call): _Fine sir…

Sachin (_instantly): _kye baat hai sir..? sab teak hai

Daya: Sachin tum sab jayo spot par..muja ACP sahab naa bulya hai..main cab laa kar jata hoon wapis bureau…

_And he instantly moves out from car and after taking cab just reaches at bureau…where DCP, ACP and Doctor Salunkhe Tense faces welcome him…_

Salunkhe: Muja tu ab bhi yaqeen nai ho raha…asa kasa… hum Daya ko kye batyen gaa..

DCP: Muja Abhijeet ki fikar hai Salunkhe…usska kuch ata pata nai hai..

Daya (_shocked): _kye….?

_All looks behind, where Daya was standing with complete broken look and with shocked expressions…_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thanks for reading and reviews.. Plz R n R… thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Salunkhe (_looks towards Daya): _Daya..a.. tu..m…tum ?

ACP (_clears his forehead): _Daya…Aye gaya tum?

Daya (_comes towards him in hurry): _Sir kye hua hai Abhijeet ko? App na muja Abhijeet ka bare main batana ka liya bulya haina? Boliya naa sir…?

Salunkhe (_holds Daya's arm): _Daya becha…kuch nahin…Sambalo…

ACP (_stops Salunkhe in meaningful tone): _Salunkhe….(_nodded as No) _nai …Bas…

Salunkhe (_helpless tone): _Par?

_Daya was looking more tense after seeing such meaningful conversation between oldie duo…he moves back and asked in great tension with loud tone.._

Daya: Koi muja batya gaa bhi ka kye hua hai Abhijeet ko? Wo zinda tu haina?

_Everyone was stunned…DCP was first one who came out from that shock…_

DCP (_moves towards Daya): _Daya..(_Added in calm tone) _Dhako…

Daya (_Almost in teary tone): _Sir…kye hua hai?

DCP (_looks downward): _Abhijeet…wo…Darsal wo pakra gaya hai…

Daya(_confused plus shocking tone): _kye..kye matlab sir? Pakra gaya hai kye matlab hai isska..Kis na pakar liya hai Abhijeet ko?

DCP: dhako Daya…(_moves aside) _Pehla tum shant ho kar meri baat suno.. Dhako..hum na Abhijeet ko disguise mein..yani..yun smjho ka gunda bana kar aik gang main shamil kiya tha..aur ab…ab huma lagta hai ka wo pakra gaya hai..pechla do din sa hum uss say koi rabta nai kar paa raha..

Daya (_shocked): _Do Din..? Do din saa aur app ab bata raha hain muja?

DCP (_looks at him and added in most calm tone ever): _Dhako Daya, Abhijeet ka pata lagana tumara kam nahin.. Humara aur officers jo issi missions ka sath jura hain wo apni koshish kar raha hain par ab tak..ab tak kuch ho nai paya hai..

ACP (_looks towards Daya who was totally in shock state): _Tu sir ab app Huma sirf inform karna aya hain Abhijeet ka bare mein…

_DCP looks at him and stays quite…_

Salunkhe: Sir app kuch bolen gaa ab ? kam sa kam humari halat pa he reham Karen…

DCP (_starts looking downward): _Wo..wo..darasal…

ACP: Kye Darasal Sir? Kuch tu bolen abi?

Daya (_moves towards DCP):_Sir muja iss mission par jaana hai..(_All looks at him wd shock, who was trying his best to control himself at the moment) _Muja Abhijeet ko dondna hai..(_strong) _ussay wapis lana hai…kssi bhi keemat par…

ACP: Daya..tum

Daya (_cuts him): _Nai sir plz…app muja rokna ki koshish mat kariya gaa..(_to DCP) _Plz sir…warna app janta hain main kssi na kssi taran iss mission ka bare mein tu pata laga he loonga…Mera contacts

Salunkhe (_cuts him instantly)_: Chup ho jayo Daya…hosh main rah kar bolo jo bhi bol raha ho…(_He was tense abt Abhijeet, but don't want that in anger and tension Daya says anything which can harm his own image) _

DCP (_in calm tone Stops Salunkhe as): _Nai Salunkhe..rahna do…It's okay…

_All were quite shock abt DCP so calm behavior…very first time after all.._

ACP (_to DCP): _Sir Plz..app huma ab kuch tu Allow Karen…Abhijeet mera one of Best Officer hai..usska kuch ata pata nahin ab hum hath par hath rakha tu bethen gaa nahin…

DCP (_looking tense now, Added in low tone): _Dhako ACP…wo..baat (_down head) _wo baat kuch asa hai…ka Abhijeet…

ACP (_looking suspicious): _Akhir kahna kye chata hain app? Kahta kyun nahin?

DCP: Darasal…main ab tak sirf baat sambalna ki koshish..

Salunkhe (_shocked)_: Matlab…?

DCP: Matlab yah ka…ka..Kal Huma jungle ka rasta saa..wo Abhijeet…wo

ACP (_very afraid tone): _Kasa hai wo..wo ab..?

_DCP looks at him in shock ..Where ACP face was full of anger and eyes were too teary…he was controlling himself hardly…where Daya was looking at DCP in totally disbelief look and salunkhe was stunned at his place…_

ACP (_controlling his anger): _Chitroleee sahab…mera saber ka imtehan mat lo…Batyo Abhijeet kahan hai? Kasa ha wo…?

DCP: Doc…Doctors ka kahna hai ka…ka.. Ussay…ussay electric..shocks diya gaya hain…I m..sorry par..par ACP..(_looks at ACP Somehow) _Tumara Abhijeet ab wo..wo pehla wala Abhijeet nai raha..usski demagi…demagi halat kuch teak..teak nai rahi…

_And at the same moment they heard loud voice and became shocked after seeing Daya on the floor…_

**FLASH BACK OVER:**

_Daya opens his both eyes with jerk and looks towards Abhijeet who was sleeping peacefully, still holding his hand tightly…Daya took a deep breath and then rubs his both eyes and clears his tears…when he feels a soft touch on his shoulder…Tarika was standing behind him…he looks at him sadly and added…_

Daya: Tuma Yaad hai Tarika..Uss roz..Uss roz Abhijeet naa huma dhak kar kasa behave kiya tha..?

Tarika (_teary eyes): _Haan…kasa bhool sakti hon wo din…Jab uss naa hum main saa kssi ko bhi Peehchana sa inkar kar diya tha…Jis Abhijeet ka chehra par huma dhak kar muskan aya karti thi..uss na huma dhakta he pora karma ka naqsha badal kar rakh diya tha…

"_**chala Jayo…Jayo mera karma saa…Koi nai ho tum mera…Jayo….. jayo…."**_

_Daya jerks his head..so many voices were echoing in his ears…_

"_**Abhijeet, main..main Dayaa…yaar…?"**_

Tarika (_added in calm tone): _Aur pher Doctors ka smajana par wo kasa shant sa ho gaya tha…Kasa uss na tuma aur sab ko ayesta ayesta Apna pas ana diya..Aur wo tum saa kitna attach sa ho gaya…barosa karna laga…

Daya (_looking towards Abhijeet's face): _Aur pher…maine kye kiya? Uss ka ussi barosa ko tor diya maine..tor diya… Ussay jaana diya..Kud sa..(_tears falls down) _kud sa…sab saa dor… wo..kabi..muja mahf nai kar paya gaa Tarika…kabhi nahin….

**FLASH BACK:**

_Both Tarika and Daya were sitting in Doctor's room…when Doctor enters inside the room as…_

Doctor: So..Happy u guys? (_both looks at him confusingly) _I mean..Abi Abhijeet app sab ka sath normally behave kar raha hai…

Daya (_desperately): _Doctor Plz…Plz App Abhijeet ko teak kar dijiya..wo asa kab tak raha gaa..?

Doctor: Plz Daya jee app shant ho jaiya..

Daya (_tears falling down continually): _Kasa shant ho jayon…Mera Abhijeet..wo..wo muja peehchan tak nahin raha…App naa ussay dost bana kar milya muja tu uss naa man liya..wo mera sath pyaar sa pesh aye raha hain..aik jhooti peehchan..aik jhoot hai sirf yah sab..Aik jhoot… Jhooti zindagii.. Kabi bechon ka jasa behave karta hai aur kabi normal saa.. par kssi ko peehchanta nahin…main kasa aur kab tak yah bardasht kar loon..(_He stood up and moves his gaze away, and allows his tears to run) _

Doctor (_calm tone): _Kis na kaha hai ka wo app ko peehchanta nahin hai..(_Daya looks at him back with same wet face) _Ager usska Back mind mein sab yaadan naa hoten tu..shayad wo app ko itni jaldi accept naa karta…bala he wo app sab ka chehron ko koi naam naa daa saka..mager wo peehcah kahen na kahen zaroor hai..(_He stood up and moves towards Daya) _Look Daya..Damage uss say bht kam hai jo hum na expect kiya tha…Par pher bhi bht hai.. Ussay electric shocks diya gaya hain.. Usski mental history ko dhakta hua hi…hum na…hum na..app ko pehal bhi…Mental Asylum

Tarika (_Stood up): _Doctor Plz…Yah baat isska bad moun sa mat nikaliya gaa..maine app sa pehla bhi kaha tha yah…_She was looking so much angry and in pain.._

Doctor: Tarika app kud aik doctor hain…

Tarika (_to Daya): _Daya rok lo inna..inn say kaho ka Ayenda Asylum bejna ki baat naa Karen yah hum saa.. Kabhi nahin…(_She starts crying) _Main Abhijeet ko Asylum nai jana dongi..Kabi nai Daya… _And she left the room in hurry..Daya was abt to follow her when Doctor stops him as.._

Doctor: Daya..(_Daya stops and looks at him back ) _Aik baat yaad rakhna..Tum jitni dar karo gaa utna he bura hoga Abhijeet ka sath.. tum he usski halat acha sa dhak chukka ho..Dora parna ki surat mein wo kuch bhi kar sakta hai..kssi ko tu par wo kud ko koi bhi nuqsan pooncha sakta hai…_Taking deep breath.. _Ajj nahin tu kal tuma yah katan decision lana he hoga.. Par ager ajj nahin..Tu pher shyad bht dar ho jaye Daya… Aur tuma tumara Abhijeet kabhi naa wapis mil saka..

Daya: main yah nahin kar sakta…kabhi nahin..nai..

_And he left the room… _

_Daya's were passing…but Abhijeet's condition was still same…no one can predict abt His any next state of mind.. sometime he starts throwing things..holds his head bcz he feels great pain..lost his senses completely.. Starts beating others..and when he did this to himself..Daya really gives up…_

IN DOCTOR's room:

Doctor: Daya, Meri baat ko Smjho…I m a Doctor..Believe me..Abhijeet ka treatment Asylum ka illawa aur kahen teak sa nai ho sakta…Tuma ager wo wapis chiya hai tu ussa wahen rahna hoga..uss say judai bardasht karna para gii..kud ko bht mazboot rakhna hoga tuma…"

Daya (_his condition was so worst): _Harshard…Abhi mera bagar nai rah sakta…tum na Dhaka nai wo mera sath kud ko kitna secure mehsos karta hai…

Doctor (_placing his hand on Daya's shoulder): _Look Daya, Hosh mein ana ka bad aur Abhijeet ki asi halat ka bara mein janana ka bad hum ussa jasa jasa sara rishta introduce karya hain yah sab ussi ki base par nai hai…usska ander wo sab hai jo kal tak usski zindagii mein beet chukka hai..ussi ki bina par wo tumara sath ajj bhi Attach hai…Meri mano tu tum usska sath Sakhti (strictly) saa pesh ayo..iss say wo bhi tum saa dor rah paya gaa…haan par tum…_And he stops…"_

Daya (_looking totally broken): _Tum yah kye kah raha ho…

Doctor: U are already very late Daya..Very very late.. Ab aur dar mat karo…Tuma koi decision tu lana he hoga… Kud ka liya nahin…Abhijeet ki zindagii ka liya..usska acha yah bura ka liya..Yaad rakhna yah baat…

_And At same evening, Abhijeet tries to ran away from the hospital…this time his condition was so worst…_

Doctor (_to All): _Dora parna ki surat mein wo kssi ko bhi nahin peehchanta..Daya ko bhi nahin…halan ka wasa wo kitna shant behave karta hai sab ka sath…

Rajat: Sir kye..yah..yah dora parna..i mean..koi medicine tu hogi?

Doctor (_nodded as yes)_ : Hai Rajat…aur yah sab ab tak kafi kam bhi ho jata…ager app log Abhijeet ka sahi treatment ko laa kar koi decision ab tak laa lata… I m sorry but aik month guzar chukka hai..aur abi tak app log… _And he stops…_

Daya (_looking strong): _Maine Decesion laa liya hai Doctor..(_All looks at him in shock) _App ..App Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ki tyari kariya…

ACP (_Shocked): _Kye…? yah tum kye kah raha ho Daya…kasa kah diya tum na yah sab?

Daya: Sir plz sir.. Yah…(_moves his gaze away) _Abhijeet ka liya yahi sahi hai…

ACP: Yah tuma lagta hoga..main nahin bejon gaa usay kssi bhi Asylum mein Daya..Abhijeet ka treatment yahen hoga..issi hospital mein..

Daya (_looks at him strongly): _Sir jab yahen ka doctors kud kah raha hain ka usska Treatment sirf Asylum mein ho sakta hai tu app kyun?

ACP: Shut up Daya..Shut up…yahen ka doctors kye kah raha hain muja kuch nai sunana..aur kye gurenty hai ka wo Asylum mein jaa kar teak ho jaya gaa..? (_he looks towards Doctor) _kyun doctor sahab app data hain iss baat ki koi gurenty… _And doctor moves his head downward…_Lo (_to Daya) _dhak lo…

Daya: Tu yahen paa kon sa treatment ho raha hai Sir? Kon si gurenty hai yahen par?_ACP quite..while all others were looking in great shock…_

Salunkhe: Par Daya..?

Daya (_Stops him by his hand): _Bas Sir.. Maine..maine decision laa liya hai…Main janta tha app sab mera sath nahin daanga…issi liya maine kud yah sab decide kar liya..

ACP: Daya

Daya (_cuts him): _Wo mera bhai hai sir.. Aur apna bhai ko laa kar main kud…main kud koi bhi decision laa sakta hoon..Haq hai mera.. _And he left the place… After this so many times everyone tries to talk with Daya..but Daya was not looking ready at all.. He starts behaving annoyingly and rudely with Abhijeet…Which forces everyone to obey Daya…_

**FLASH BACK OVER…**

Tarika: Kam sa kam Asylum ka treatment sa Abhijeet ka doora tu khatm ho gaya.. _Taking deep breath…_Kye kye nahin hua iss sab ka beech…tumara uss gusa ka peecha chupa dard ko koi smaj paya yah nahin..par maine zaroor smaja tha Daya..(_Daya looks at her with tears) _Haan par main tumara pas kabhi nahin ayi..kyun ka main Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ka Decesion sa kabhi kush nahin thi…kabhi nahin…

Daya (_teary tone)_: Kush tu main bhi nahin than a tarika…?

Tarika: Tu pher tum na sab ko kyun nahin batya?

Daya (_smiles sadly): _Kye fark parta…? Haan? Kye wo sab man jata Abhijeet ko Asylum bejna ka liya? Kabhi nahin… kam sa kam un sab ka dard…mujh par Gusa ki surat mein nikal tu jata tha naa.. Acha tha..warna shyad wo iss dard mein jee nai pata…

Tarika (_looks at him wd tears): _ACP sahab bht naraz hain tum saa..

Daya (_removing his tears): _Hona bhi chiya…Muja un say koi gilla nahin hai tarika.. (_looks at Abhijeet) _Muja sirf…Abhijeet wapis chiya hai…

_And they feels movement in Abhijeet's body…Tarika looks at Daya and just moves out from the room..where Daya moves towards Abhijeet, who opens his eyes slowly and smiles at Daya.._

Abhijeet: Daya…

Daya (_places his hand on Abhijeet's forehead): _ kye hua? Kuch chiya hai kye?

Abhijeet: hum gher kab chalen gaa..?

_And at the same moment Doctors came in…and answered him as.._

Doctor: Jab app ko bukar nahin ho gaa..Tab…

Abhijeet (_looks towards doctor and asked innocently):_ Wo kab nahin hoga…?

Doctor (_smiles): _Abhi check karta hain tu pata chal jaya gaa naa…Hmm? Par usska liya Daya ko thori sii dar ka liya bahr jana para gaa…

Abhijeet (_in hurry): _Nai…wo wapis nai aya tu…? _And Doctor exchange a glance with Daya.._

Daya (_to Doctor): _Mera Sakht raviya naa itna dar bitha diya hai usska ander ka wo… _He stops and then added after a second.._Par ab mein abi galti Sudharon gaa. Apna Nafrat bara raviya sa jahen iss dil mein itna dar bar diya hai maine..wahen ab main he marhum lagyon ga doctor..Ager…(_in low tone) _Muja chance mila tu….

_And he moves towards Abhijeet and told him so carefully after holding his both Hands.._

Daya: Main abhi Bahr jaa raha hoon..Pher app ko gher bhi tu laa kar jana haina..Bas thori dar main wapis aye jayon gaa..Teak?

Abhijeet (_Scared): _Pakka naa? Tum pher tu nai naa chala jayo gaa?

Daya (_nodded as no): _Nahin..Kabhi nahin..Promise… _Abhijeet smiles and Daya left after giving him soft kiss on his forehead.._

_Here Outside the Room, Team was still present there…Daya looks towards ACP and moves towards him slowly…_

Daya: Sir wo…main (_ACP looks at him) _Main Abhijeet ko apna sath gher laa jana chata hoon..

ACP: Acha…? Aur main yahen tumari yahi baat sunana ka liya bas khara hoon jasa…

Daya (_looks at him): _Sir plz sir… App mujsa khafa hain main janta hoon..par plz sir..Abhijeet ka liya..

ACP: Abhijeet ka liya he tu ab tak chup tha… Warna jis mahool mein ussay tum na bejha tha wahen koi kam sa kam teak nai ho sakta…

Daya (_to ACP): _Sir ab asa bhi nahin hai…Abhijeet ki situation mein kafi had tak fark para hai..

ACP (_Angrily): _No Daya.. Abhijeet ki halat mein fark tab parta hai jab wo yahen ata hai..Apna gher rahta hai..usska demag shant hota hai… sakoon mein hota hai tab…Mana ussay ab pehla jasa dora nahin parta..par itni fark medicines sa par sakta tha..Asylum main bhi Ussay medicines he di gayien hain..

Daya: Sir main

ACP (_cuts him): _Aik baat yaad rakhna Daya..Tumara kssi bhi Amal saa tumari galti par parda nai par sakta ab..aur koshish bhi fazool hai..Kyun ka Jo sab tum na Abhijeet ka sath kiya haina..wo bala he kal ko ussay yaad ho naa ho..Par huma humesha raha gaa.. _Tears falls down from Daya's eyes… _Aur aik baat Abhijeet tumara sath nai jaya ga ab...Wo mera sath chalay gaa mera gher par..Usska room ready ho chukka hai..

Daya (_teary tone): _Plz Sir? Main pehla he.. Sir plz? App..app aik moka tu dan muja…Abhijeet ka sath jo sab bura kiya hai ussay sudharna ka aik moka.. (_ACP moves his gaze away) _Sir wo nai rah paya gaa mera bagar… Plz sir…

Freddy (_to ACP): _I don't know sir ka App kye sochen gaa..par Sir.. Ab dono sirf Abhijeet sir ka bara mein sochiya naa Plz…wo pehla he bht safar kar chukka hain Sir..

ACP: Main iss Admi par ab barosa nai kar sakta hoon Freddy…bas nahin…

_And he was abt to move when Daya stops him as.._

Daya: Nai Sir.. Gusaa jitna marzi hoon app mujsa..Par Barosa tu ajj bhi karta hain…(_ACP looks at him in shock) _Haan sir karta hain..Warna muja Abhijeet sa milna Ander usska room mein nai bejta app… _And ACP moves his gaze away..Daya smiles and moves towards him and Added after folding his both hands In front of him.._Plz sir..Sirf Aik moka..Chaya tu app Freddy ko yah kssi ko bhi mera gher bej dan.. Mujh par nazer rakhna.. Par plz mana mat kariya..Maine pehla hi ussay apna Gher sa bht door rakha hai.. kam sa kam ab aur nahin…

Salunkhe: Mera khyal hai… Daya teak he kah raha hai..

ACP (_angrily): _Kye teak kah raha hai?

Salunkhe: yahi ka Abhijeet ko ab usska gher saa dor nai rakhna chiya…

_And ACP starts moving from there…_

Salunkhe (_meaningfully): _Boss….?

ACP (_looks towards All): _jab sab ki yahi marzi hai tu main kye kar sakta hoon…

_And he left…All smiles unexpectedly…but that smile really vanished after seeing towards Daya..who feels embarrassed and Moves back towards Abhijeet's room to take him Home….who feels really happy after coming back at home.. After entering at home Abhijeet really shows his happiness as.._

Abhijeet: Daya…hum gher aye gaya sachi mein… _And he unexpectedly hugs Daya…Which was really surprising And Soothing for Daya…_

**MERA DIL KA TERA DIL SAA RISHTA PURANA HAI….**

**INN ANKHON SAA HAR ANSOO MUJH KO CHUPANA HAI…**

Daya (_in hug): _Main tumara dil sa har dar nikal doonga Abhijeet..har khuaf khatm kar doonga..Ab tum Teak ho yah nahin..Tum mujsa door nai jayo gaa kabhi…kabhi nahin..

_And tears falls down from Daya's eyes in speed… Abhijeet looks at him and found him full of tears..he became worried..he clears his tears and asked.._

Abhijeet: Daya…tum..Ro kyun raha ho?

Daya (_looks at him and nodded as No): _nai..bas…kuch nahin.. _And more tears falls down from his eyes.. Abhijeet again clears it with.._

Abhijeet: Plz roo mat Daya…maine kuch galat kiya hai? Ayenda nahin karon gaa.. Pakaa..Plz roo mat…

**KASA MAIN BATYON YAH….**

**TERA ISS TARAN RONA DHAKA NAHIN JAATA HAI SUN…**

Daya: Nai bas tum..tum dor chala gaya tha naa wahen Asylum saa..hum sab..hum sab bht dar gaya tha..ager tum wapis nai ata tu? Tu hum kye karta…?

Abhijeet: Nai..muja wo uncle anty laa gaya tha..wo bura nahin tha par kam bht karwata tha..

Daya (_patted on his cheek): _Tuma Wo uncle anty yaad hain? Unka gher…kuch bhi?

Abhijeet (_confused): _pata nahin…

Daya (_taking sigh): _Acha teak hai Rahna doo..Chalu hum Khana banata hain..

Abhijeet (_eyes shining): _main bhi…

Daya: Haan tum bhi…

**INN PALKON MEIN KUSHYON KAA SAPNA SAJANA HAI…**

**TERA DIL KA MERA DIL SAA RISHTA PURANA HAI….**

_While making food, when Daya asked for salt in hurry…_

Daya: Abhijeet jaldi Namak dana… _Abhijeet stood up from counter, where he was eating Apple and enjoying it..Simply moves towards another counter and Give him Salt Box…And then moves back and sat down on counter and again starts eating his apple..Where Daya was stunned at his place…_

Daya (_thinking): _Doctor harshard sahi kahta hain.. Abhijeet ka demag mein ajj bhi sab hai..wo sab jo usski ab tak ki zindagii mein beta hai.. Kash wo sab..pher sa..pher sa pehla jasa wapis aye saka…kash….

_But he was don't know his wish was not too far to be fulfill…But in what way..?_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

Thanks Guys for ur reviews… Next chapter will be last one.. So I m trying to cover all things with fast speed.. If any query in ur mind then plz ask..maybe I will forget in hurry…


	9. Chapter 9

**_TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA_****_ ?_**

_A__t Night, Daya really tries that Abhijeet Sleeps in his room..But Abhijeet totally denies as.._

Abhijeet: Nai muja Yahen bahr he sona hai..Tv dhakta dhakta…

Daya (_irritated): _Par hum bahr kasa soa sakta hain? Sofa par tum teak sa soa nai payo gaa..

Abhijeet: Nai muja ander nai jaana hai..wahen bht machar hota hain..

Daya: Nai Abhijeet wahen koi macher nahi hain…

Abhijeet: Nai hota hain…wahen Par bhi tha…aur jab mein rota tha tu wo Gate wala baba jee bhi nai ata tha humesha…_He looks scared..Daya looks at him and instantly warp him inside his arms.._Daya..tum muja wapis chor ayo gaa naa Asylum mein?

Daya( _nodded as No): _Nai Abhijeet…main asa kabhi nahin karon gaa..Tum humesha yahen mera pas he raho gaa..Pakka…

Abhijeet (_scared and asked innocently): _Tum sach..kah raha ho naa? Muja chor kar nai naa jayo gaa Tum?

Daya (_hugs him wd great hurt): _Main tuma kasa smjayon Abhijeet…kasa…? Acha chalu aik kam karo..Hum Tv dhakta hain thori dar pher sona chalen gaa..(_Yawing fakly) _Daya ko bhi bht sari nend ayi haina…ager tum nai soa gaa tu main kasa soa payon gaa…?

_Abhijeet nodded happily and then After placing his head in Daya's lap, who was sitting on sofa after folding his both legs..Abhijeet starts enjoying Watching TV…Movie was going on and Abhijeet was really enjoying it..Where Daya was only looking towards Abhijeet's shinning Eyes and face.. really missing old moments of his Life…_

_**FLASH BACK:**__**-**_

Daya: Boss kye kar raha ho tum? Idhr ayo naa Movie dhako mera sath...Thora tu relax karo…

Abhijeet (_looks at him angrily): _Thori sii bhi fursat hoti muja tu soa jata main iss waqt.. Par yah file naa..Demag kharab ho gaya hai aur bhi pora din Bureau mein uss case par kam kar kar ka..aur ab yah bhi cover karna hai sab…Aur App nawab sahab ko tu Movie soj rahi hai…

_Daya smiles and Nodded as NO and just moves towards Tv and starts enjoying Movie after Sitting on sofa..Where Abhijeet was feeling really irritated due to work first, then he was feeling so tired and now this TV voice.. _

Abhijeet: Daya band kar issay aur Jaa kar soa Chup chap saa.. Kam karna daa muja..

Daya: Boss tum ander chala jayo naa..

Abhijeet (_Angrily): _Daya..Zara peecha mur ka dhak kitna files aur paper laa kar main yahen betha hoon..Band kar aur jaa chup chap ander..Foren..

_Daya put off the TV and moves towards Abhijeet and closes all files so calmly…_

Abhijeet (_shocked): _Yah yah..kye kar raha ho.._trying to stop him…_Daya..ruk.. mat band..Daya…

_After placing everything on Table..Daya moves towards Abhijeet who was looking at him in shock..Just grabs his both hands and ask him to stood up…_

Daya ( _with care): _Uttho..(_Abhijeet stood up) _Ander jayo..Sar dard ki tablet lo…Lights off karo aur Aram sa soa jayo..(_Abhijeet tries to say something) _I know..ACP sir ko har haal mein yah Files chiya hain..Main tuma Subha jaga donga Jaldi..tum aram saa kam kar lana.. Disturb bhi nahin karon gaa.. Abi tum saa kam nahin hoga Boss…jayo soa jayo..man lo meri baat plz..

Abhijeet (_trying to protest)_: lakein Daya..Subha

Daya (_cuts him): _Subha ho jaya gaa Kam sara..kaha naa tuma main jaga donga..Aur ab abi jayo.. (_Pushing him towards Room) _maine subha tuma itni jaldi jaga dana haina ka Tum uss par bhi muja danto gaa..Now Moveeee…

_Abhijeet stood up in the morning and feeling really angry after checking Time..Which was Almost 9 o Clock..After taking shower and changing he moves out from the room to move towards Daya's room..But his foots stops in the lounge and eyes burns with the fire..When he saw Daya Sitting on floor after attaching his head with cushion with the support of Sofa and sleeping with upset face..Still TV was ON…Abhijeet moves and Switched off the TV first and then was abt to shake Daya first but stops bcz his phone starts ringing…He checks the number and feels really uncomfortable.._

Abhijeet (_looks towards Daya angrily and murmurs): _Yah Sahab muja subha subha Jaga raha hain? Ab ACP sahab ka call hai tu kye jawab don main una? Acha hai sota raho tum yahen he…

_He attends the call and moves out from the Bureau...After An Hour Daya enters inside the Bureau and really looks towards Abhijeet with embarrassment..Where Abhijeet just looks at him and Moves his gaze downward without saying anything to Daya..which was surprising for him…Before he moves towards Abhijeet, ACP enters inside the bureau and asked Daya as.._

ACP: Itna Late? Kahan tha tum?

Daya : So..Sorry sir..darsal wo..wo main…main

ACP: Soa raha tha…Raat bar movie dhaki aur Abhijeet ko usska Kaam bhi nai karna diya..aur ab late bhi aya bureau mein..(_Daya looks towards Abhijeet with great shock, Who smiles at him with wink) _Udhar kye dhak raha ho..Wo bechara tu kuch bolta nahin aur tum humesha usay asa he tang karta rahta ho..Abi Ayo mera Cabin mein aur sari files lo wahen saa,, sara kam tum complete karo gaa wo bhi ajj sham tak..Smjha…? _Daya was still in shock…So ACP got no reply from him..he added loudly.._Suna tum na Maine kye kaha Daya?

Daya (_with jerk): _Jee..jee..Jee Sir..smaj Gaya…

ACP: Tu pher chalu…

_Abhijeet smiles at him, where Daya Really looks towards him with great anger..whole day he works really hard to complete all those files.. and At Night when he moves back at home..he found Abhijeet sitting on sofa, enjoying same movie with popcorns.._

Abhijeet (_smiling):_Aye gaya tum? Movie dhako gaa..? Popcorns bhi hain…

Daya _(looks at him angrily): _Abi batata hoon.. _He grabs Cushions from Sofa and starts beating Abhijeet..where Abhijeet was Running forward and laughing loudly… _

**FLASH BACK OVER….**

_Tears falls down from Daya's Eyes…And Soon he removes it before Abhijeet notice it..who was enjoying Movie and really smiling as Well…_

**TUM NAA TU JO KAHNA THA WO SAB KAH DIYA…**

**HUM TU TERI YAAD MEIN DO ANSOO BAHANA KO BHI TARAS GAYA…**

_Daya was continually looking towards Abhijeet's face and ruffling his hairs.. Abhijeet looks at him and smiles..Daya too smiles at him back and then again Abhijeet starts watching movie…_

**YUN NAA DHAK MUJA INN PYAAR BARI NIGHON SAA..**

**HUM TU WO PYAAR BARA PAL YAAD KARNA KO BHI TARAS GAYA…**

"_Daya..Aik baat humesha yaad rakhna..Main tera Ass pass hoon yah naa hoon..Par tera Sath har pal hoon.. aur rahon gaa..Humesha…"_

"_Boss, tuma malom haina main tum saa zyada din dori bardasht nai kar sakta…"_

"_Jasa bhi jab bhi…Ayon gaa tu zaroor Daya..yah wada hai mera.."_

_Daya was just looking towards Abhijeet and one after the other memories was covering him…_

"_Boss, ab bas bhi karo..Tuma kye lagta hai ka main yah sab sambal nai sakta? Tum saa betar kar sakta hoon sab..Bas wo tu main tumara lihaz karta hoon..ka ab bara bhai hai..tu muja kye zarorat pari hai baron ka mamla mein parna ki…"_

"_Acha, Acha, Tu mera Chota bhai inn khyalat ka malik hai wah wah… muja tu malom he nahin tha..Kye baat hai..Bari mehrbani app ki…Wasa Ager kabhi yah bara bhai aga peecha hua.. tu.. ? And A tight and scare body Hug gives him his answer…Dayaaa..Daya kye ho gaya? Main tu bas yuhen…"_

"_Boss, tum yunhen bhi kuch mat kaha karo..Kuch bhi nahin..Smjha?"_

**YAH ZAMANA, YAH BATEN, YAH TERI YAADEN…**

**KAB RIHA KARO GAA INN SAA, KA AB SAHA NAHIN JATA…**

**QURBAN KAR DOON SAB KUCH TUJH PAR MANZOOR HAI MUHA AYE DOST….**

**KA TERA AIK AIK LAFZ, WO AAHAT SUNANA KO HUM TARAS GAYA…**

_Daya jerks his head and Clears his tears instantly, and took a painful sigh… when he got ACP call.. he looks towards Abhijeet and stood up after giving soft kiss on Abhijeet's forehead…and telling him softly As…_

Daya: Abhi..main abi ata hoon Phone par baat kar kaa..Tum aram sa Movie dhako..Teak hai?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Tum kyun jaa raha ho?

Daya: Main kahen nahin jaa raha hoon meri jaan..bas aye raha hoon okay…? _And he moves to his room..where Abhijeet was still looking at his back and not looking satisfied with his answer…._

**LAUT AYO KA AB TU INTEHA HO GAYI INTAZAR KI….**

**AB MUJH SA ISS DORI KA GHUM SAHA NAHIN JATA…**

**KAHNA TUJSA FAQT ITNA HAI MERA YAAR…**

**TU THA, HAI KA NAHIN, HUM TU TERI AIK JHALAK KO TARAS GAYA..**

_Daya moves and attends ACP call instantly before his phone stops ringing…_

Daya: Hello Sir..

ACP (_sulky tone): _Kahan tha tum? Itni dar sa phone kyun nai uttha raha tha?

Daya: Sir wo main..Abhijeet

ACP (_cuts him): _Kuch kaha tum naa ussay? Kahan hai wo? Awaz kyun nai aye rahi usski…ab yah mat bolna ka soa gaya hai..

Daya (_shocked): _Sir plz sir… _After taking a pause, he added in calm tone.._Main kyun kahon gaa uss say kuch ?

ACP (_angry tease): _Kyun kaho gaa? Haan waqie he…

Daya (_feels embarrassed): _Sir app jo bhi smjhen…Par mera khyal saa app na Abhijeet ka haal chaal jaana ka liya phone kiya hai muja..Tu main app ko bata doon ka wo teak hai..Iss waqt bahr lounge mein movie dhak raha hai..Issi liya main app sa ander room mein aye kar baat kar raha hoon..Ager pher bhi app chata hain ka main App ki Baat karwyon Abhijeet saa tu main karwa data hoon…

ACP: Haan wo tu main karon gaa he..asa thora he rahon gaa.. Tuma kye lagta hai

Daya (_cuts in smile): _nai sir muja acha sa malom hai ka app mujh par barosa nahin karta hain…

_ACP quiets…._

_Here Abhijeet was watching movie and again and again looking towards Daya's room…when he feels really scared after hearing loud Voice in movie..He starts looking towards TV with scare..where Villen was threatening heroin as…_

Villen: Tuma kye laga main tuma iss gher mein laa aya hoon tu rahna doon ga yahen par? Main tuma wapis wahen chor ka rayon gaa..balka wahen sa bhi itna door ka tum kabi wapis tak nai aye payo…

Herion (_cyring): _nahi…nai..muja chor do..muja yahen rahna hai..Apna gher mein…

Villen (_laughing): _Mujsa bech ka kahan jayo gii…Tuma tu ab bachana wala bhi koi nai…Tuma tu asi jaga chor ka ayon gaa main ka pher kabhi wapis nai aye payo gi…_He was laughing badly…_

_Abhijeet was very scared after hearing this…He runs towards Daya's room…where Daya was busy in talking with ACP…_

ACP: Kuch Khaya uss naa…?

Daya: Jee sir hum na kah liya hai khana…

ACP: Teak hai.. Tum usska pas jayo aur khyal rakho usska..Zyada dar akala chorna sahi nahin ussa…

Daya (_serious tone): _Don't worry sir..ab pehla jasa kuch nai hoga…

ACP: Daya muja tum par barosa nahin…

Daya: janta hoon sir..App ko lagta hai ka..main..main shyad ussay…(_Abhijeet was abt to enter inside the room) _Kssi asa jaga chor ka ayon gaa ab ki bar jahen saa wo kabhi wapis tak nahin aye saka gaa..(_Abhijeet scared like hell) _Pehla tu ussay App laa ata tha..iss liya iss bar asa kuch karon gaa jahen sa koi ussay wapis naa laa saka… _Abhijeet really moves back form there.._App asa he sochta haina mera bara mein sir? (_sadly)_ Main asa kyun karon gaa sir? kye wo mera kuch nai lagta..Kye main uss say pyaar nai karta..?kye itna bura hoon mein…?

ACP: Dhako Daya fazool baton ka liya waqt nahin hai mera pas..Maine sirf Abhijeet ka liya phone kiya tha.. Aur kssi baat main muja koi interest nahin hai..Smjha..

_And he cuts the phone..where Daya was feeling really uneasy..he sat down on bed and really tries to calm down himself..after taking two to three water Sips he moves outside towards Abhijeet..but he found Abhijeet nowhere..Daya was scared..He searched him in house but found him no where…_

Daya (_worried): _Yah Abhi..Abhijeet kahan chala gaya? Nai..muja ussay akala chor ka jana he nahin chiya tha…_When he noticed Main door opens…A ray of fear passes from his whole body..and he runs outside with.._Hey bagwaan raksha karna…

_He moves and search him in garden and starts calling his name loudly and worriedly…_

Daya: Abhijeet…Abhi? Kahan ho tum.. Dhako bahr aye jayo…kahen ho tum..? _He found Main gate locked from inside..so feels okay after thinking that Abhijeet is inside the house..may be hiding somewhere to play with him…_

_He was searching in garden, behind big trees and plants..but still Abhijeet was nowhere… he was feeling really tense..He again moves inside the home and again starts searching him inside the home.._

Daya (_tense voice): _Abhijeet? kahan chupa ho tum? Dhako bahr aye jayo…Abi koi khalna ka waqt hai..? Daya ko bht nened bhi aye rahi hai…Abhijeeet? Kahan ho tum…? Dhako Daya ko dar lag raha hai ab..Plz bahr aye jayo….

_But He found him no where…he was too tense now… _

Daya (_to himself): _Kahan chala gaya hai yah…muja janaa he nai chiya tha ussay chor kar..Nai..Ajj tak wo akala tu nai raha..Har waqt humesha freddy yah koi tu raha hai usska pas.. Kye karon..(_calls his name again loudly) _Abhijeeeet…? _But Still response was same…_

_Here Abhijeet was hiding himself in Power room… When he moves to garden. He found door open so he moves inside and sat down there on floor… So many Switch boards, wires and circuits were present there..Abhijeet was unaware of danger…his body was shaking badly..he was looking so scared…Tears were rolling down from his cheeks._

Abhijeet (_murmuring scarly): _Nai nai..muja..nai jaaana..nai.. chor aya..aya gaa..

_Here Daya thinks that Main door of house was open..so Abhijeet must be somewhere in garden…he again moves out in hurry and starts calling his name…unaware of this that now his Abhijeet is scared bcz of him and his voice…_

_Abhijeet hears his name..He scared like hell after hearing Daya's voice..as Daya starts coming towards his side..Abhijeet became very scared…_

Abhijeet (_murmuring): _Nai..idher mat ana..nai…

_Daya looks towards Power room.._

Daya: yah darwaza kyun khula hai? Lagta hai Mali baba khula he chor gaya… _He moves and locked the room door from outside…and moves from there again in the search of Abhijeet…_

_Here Small power room was totally in dark..except Main Switch power light…Abhijeet comes in great panic situation..He stood up and starts screaming..But Daya was on other side of Garden…_

Abhijeet (_really panic): _kholo..kholo…. (_feeling less oxygen) _kholo naa.. Day…_stops and then added in scare.._nai.. ussay nai..bulana..

_Here Daya was searching Abhijeet in garden area..when suddenly he stops and thinks…_

Daya: Oh No..kahen Abhijeen..Power room..no.. _And in great tension he runs towards Power room..where Abhijeet was really feeling no energy..due to scare he was not be able to breath..He really comes in Great panic Situation..he tries to run..when his head attached with main circuit..and one main wire around his Neck..he was scared like hell.. he tries to run..Screams badly..Daya hears it and runs to open the door.. His hands was really trembling..due to so many Scary voices of Abhijeet… Daya tries to open the lock with the keys which was in his pocket..but lock was not opening..he moves inside the house to get the required keys..Abhijeet Was in great panic..He tries to run..as a result he trapped badly in wires..few wires came out..House was completely in darkness..but still garden lights were ON…._

_Daya was in great panic..Due to darkness with much difficulty he comes out with the key..but before he opens the door..he heard a loud scream of Abhijeet…and he remains there with great shock.. after a second he comes out from his shocked state of mind and heart.. And opens the door…and found Abhijeet on floor..due to so many electric shocks he was lying on floor….completely unconscious…Darkness starts coming in front of Daya's eyes..but he shakes himself with unknown force and moves to check Abhijeet…_

_**IN HOSPITAL:**_

_Team was moving here and there in great tension..where Daya was sitting on bench like stachu… ACP was looking at him with great anger..but saying anything to him was totally useless..bcz he was not in the position to hear anything and can understand anything other than Good News abt Abhijeet's health…_

_Doctors Moves out from Room and all runs towards him..Daya was still there like before.._

Doctor: bht Bura jhatka bardasht kiya hai unki body naa..I m amazed ka bardasht kasa kar liya uno naa..

Salunkhe (_scared): _Matlab..?

Doctor: Salunkhe sahab..Matlab app ko Ander Abhijeet ki halat dhak kar pata chala shyad..Unka hath peer yahen tak ka Neck par Bhi nishan par chukka hain.. _All shocked…_

ACP (_really tense): _woo..wo,kasa hai..? (_teary tone) _teak tu..tu haina..?

Doctor: Dkaiya..hosla rakiya..wo teak ho jayen gaa..huma..huma fikar unka.. demagi halat ki hai.. jasa ka app ko malom he hai.. well (_placing his hand on ACP's shoulder) _I hope ka Body par koi major damge naa aya ho iss sab ka… fil haal hosh main ana ka intazar hai…_And he left…Where All sat down on bench present there with great tension… ACP looks towards Daya who was still sitting like stachu…But Salunkhe presses his hand with.._

Salunkhe: Plz Sambalo kud ko ACP…wo bhi koi acha haal mein nai hai…

_ACP jerks his hand away and then looks at him in pain and hugs him so tightly..and allows his stored tears to runs out..All were looking at him with so many tears and in tension..ACP was crying without caring abt anything… When Daya looks at him silently…after few mins he stood up and starts moving towards ACP…All were looking too tense abt the situation..really wants to stop Daya but no one was moving forward to do so..Daya moves and sat on his knees…after touching ACP knees..he said in dreamy tone.._

Daya: Kuch nai hoga Sir…(_ACP left Salunkhe and look towards Daya with shock) _ussay kuch ho he nai sakta.. wo..wo.. (_no tear, no sad expressions were present on Daya's face) _Huma..chor..chor ka jaa he nahin sakta.. (_nodded as No helplessly) _nai sir…

_All were looking too tense abt ACP's reaction…Salunkhe looks at him..Where ACP was looking towards Daya with Same shocking expressions and with totally wet face…he cupped Daya's face with both hands and really said in meaningful and teary tone.._

ACP: Ussay kuch nai hoga…Kuch bhi nahin… _Tears were rolling down from his cheeks while saying this..Where all were stunned abt his reaction..Daya was still looking at him with empty eyes..when ACP hugs him and starts crying badly…_kuch bhi nai ho sakta ussay...hum hona nahin danga...

**IN EVENING,** _Nurse came out from Abhijeet's room..and runs towards Doctor after informing Team as.._

Nurse: Lagta hai patient ko hosh aye raha hai…

_Team stood up and moves inside the room…where Daya was still sitting at his place…_

_**AUTHOR's Note:**_

_Thanks for reading..and Plz Review Guys…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Team came inside..But Doctors asked them to move out instantly..so that they can check Abhijeet without any disturbance.. Team with so many worried expressions just moves out..Where Daya was looking at them with great hope in their eyes… But Salunkhe tell him as.._

Salunkhe (_to Daya): _Abi doctors check kar raha hain.. _Daya starts looking downward with worried expressions.._

_All were waiting for Doctors desperately…So much time passed but still no news from doctors side.._

ACP (_to Salunkhe desperately): _Yaar salunkhe bht dar ho gayi..yah doctors kuch bata kyun nai raha hain… sab …sab teak tu haina?

Salunkhe (_now looking worried): _Pata nai yaar…Doctors ko kuch tu batana chiya tha ab tak..Par..?

_After 15 mins more wait, Doctors came out from Abhijeet's room..All looks at him like they are not even breathing…Their eyes were fixed on both doctors and their assistants…when one of Doctor Smiles and make him relax as.._

Doctor: Plz…App log relax rahiya..He is fine…

_All feel really relax…When Daya moves forward And asked.._

Daya: Ab koi khatra wali baat tu nai haina?

Doctor: Abi una yahen rahna ho kuch din..Look itna current bardasht karna ka bad body main bht sari complications ho sakti hain.. Hum sabi cheezon ka foren pata nai laga sakta.. Plz understand this.. Jitna bura accident sa guzra hain usska bad Huma una kuch aur time tu observe karna he hoga.. (_he looks towards all) _ Baki app log kud jaa kar mil lijiya.. hum na una abi sedative daa kar sulaya nahin hai… _He patted on Daya's arm and Doctors moves from their…where team instantly moves inside the room… where Abhijeet was Lying on bed With closed eyes.. so many equipments were attaches to his body and he was looking very weak and pale… Dark circles were present around his eyes in just one night due to electric shocks… Tears came in ACP's eyes..who moves forward First and just bend down towards Abhijeet and Calls his name slowly after clearing his eyes…_

ACP: Abhijeeettt ,,,,?

_Abhijeet opens his eyes slowly and looks at ACP's face for a moment and then a small but weak smile appears on his face…Where all others can hear their fast heart beat clearly… ACP tries to ask.._

ACP (_smiles too): _Kasa ho beta…

Abhijeet (_tries to speak): _Main…ma..main (_nodded with his eyes as well) _teak hoon…._After taking a pause.. _SIR….

_ACP was not be able to ask anything…he was paused at his place..No one else was be able to react..the Voice, The Tone they hear after One whole Year was really making them paused at the moment…ACP looks towards all with great shock and happiness in his teary eyes…and then look towards Abhijeet again…_

ACP (_really happy): _Abh..ABhijeet…? tum..tum teak ho?

Abhijeet (_with weak smile): _Sir..kye..kye h..hua hai…muja…?

ACP (_clears his tear with great happiness): _Kuch…kuch nai..kuch bhi tu nai..(_looks at freddy) _Freddy…_(who looks at him with great happiness and with tears) _Yaar..? (_ACP looks towards Salunkhe, who comes forward towards Abhijeet).._

Salunkhe (_looking really happy): _Tum teak..teak ho gaya …Abhijeet…yaar bara pershan kar diya tha tum naa tu…

Abhijeet: main..(_speaking with difficulty) _Main teak hoon sir..wo..gu..gunda..uno…uno na muja.. Shocks..phr tu kuch teak..teak sa yaad nai..bas..kuc..kuch dundali…si…yaaden

Doctor (_enters and added):_ Sab teak ho jaya gaa Senior Inspector Abhijeet… (_All looks towards Abhijeet, who smiles and All really tries to believe on the new situation) _Ayesta ayesta sab yaad bhi ana lag jaya gaa app ko…plz don't worry..Okay ? _Abhijeet nodded with smile and Doctors moves towards all and added in smile.._Abi Smaj aya app ko maine app ko milna ka liya kyun beja tha.. ? _All really nodded with great smile on their faces… Doctor nodded to nurse with.._Nurse Abhijeet ka bed ko thora uper kariya..Una injection daa dijiya.. _Nurse nodded and did so..what doctors just said to him…. After injection Doctor moves towards Abhijeet and asked.._ Injection sa koi takleef tu mehsos nahin hui Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet : No..No Doctor..I m...Fine...

Doctor: Great…Thori dar bad app ko nend ana laga gii..gabriya gaa mat..Aram sa soa jaiya gaa..aram app ka liya zarori hai.._He smiles towards all and left with nurse…_

_And then Freddy moves towards Abhijeet who assured him abt his health as…_

Abhijeet: Freddy main…teak hoon bilkul…tum sab ko bht pershan kar diya naa…

Freddy (_nodded as No with teary eyes): _nai..nai Sir.. _And he looks towards ACP with tears..who patted On his shoulder..Then one after the other all met with Abhijeet..All were in tears but Abhijeet was giving them courage to smile…he was continually consoling them by telling that he is fine now… When suddenly Room door opens…All looks towards there and Found Daya standing with really quite expressions on his face…He enters slowly but stops after taking just few steps… Abhijeet who was almost sitting on bed looks at him and smiles..he tries to move his left hand forward but was feeling so weak at the moment..But still he tries and asked him to come forward…_

Abhijeet (_concern and caring tone): _Dayaaaa..? idher aye…? _A big brother feelings, expressions, Consoling, care what not was present at the moment on the face of Abhijeet for his younger bro..For whome he can feel that how much he feels Alone, restless and helpless without him..How much he was in trouble, in pain and how much his misses him…how he bears everything...?_

**SONA SONA, GHUM KI HAWA…**

**ABB MERA IRAD GIRD HAI NAHIN…**

**YAH JO DUHAN HAI UTTHA…**

**LAA HAI URRA GHUM KI SARI GHATA…**

_All looks towards Daya, can feel his feeling at the moment very well..who was silently looking towards Abhijeet..was hearing his words..Can feel his Intentions..his presence around him..After so long..Yes..he was there..was there with him like before..His brother is back..To save him for all Sadness….he is there once again to protect him..He is there..Be there FOR HIM.. His mind Accepts it…And he closes his eyes with this and just allows his body to take Rest Now… Daya falls down on the floor…All runs towards him…Abhijeet screams and tries to stood up but Doctor Salunkhe and ACP instantly stops him… Freddy, Sachin , Nikhil and Rajat moves towards Daya and pulls him back and just patted on his face..which was colorless at the moment…_

Freddy (_in tension): _Daya Sir…(_Still patting on his face) _Daya sir..? Ankhen Kholen sir..dhaken..Abhijeet sir..wo bilkul teak ho gaya hain.. Sir..Ankhen kholen.. (_purvi moves to call doctor) _Daya sir..?

_But Still they found no reaction from Daya..they Sprinkle water drops on his face..But Daya was still not responding..Freddy checks his pulse rate and found it bit low..But he console all as…Especially Abhijeet.._

Freddy: Sir shyad..Jhatka bardasht nai kar paya… _And at the same moment Doctor cames in, Checks Daya's pulse rate and asked Wardboys to shift him in the room..Wardboys simply moves out with Daya..where Abhijeet was still understanding nothing…_

Abhijeet (_in extreme tension): _Sir yah..Daya..?

ACP: Gabryo mat Abhijeet..wo bht..bht pershan tha tuma laa kar tu..bas shyad issi waja sa..Don't worry..abi teak ho jaya gaa..Plz tum tension mat lo..tumari tabeat kharab ho jaya gii beta..

Abhijeet (_looks at him in tension): _Sir…kitna time? (_all looks at him in extreme tension) _boliya naa sir? App sab itna chup chup kyun hain? Batiya naa?

ACP: Wo..wo..(_Salunkhe Nodded his head in BIG NO) _darsal..nai beta..Itna time bhi nai hua..bas Kuch mahiyana he…tuma tu malom he haina ka Daya..wo tu kuch roz bhi nai guzar sakta tu…bas issi liya…

Abhijeet (_looking at him): _Sir..Meri Ankhon main dhak kar boliya…(_ACP looks at him in shock) _App jhoot nai bol sakta sir.. Bata dijiya main kab sa iss haal mein hoon? Don't worry…Main pershan nai honga.. boliya naa sir plz..

Salunkhe: Abhijeet beta tum kyun zid laa kar beth gaya ho..Abi abi tu hosh aya hai tuma..Plz.. Hosla karo..sab pata chal jaya gaa naa..Hum sab yahen hain..aur pher ab tu tum teak hona..fikar kyun karta ho?

Abhijeet (_fixed eyes)_: Plz sir? (_Salunkhe really puzzled) _Ajj yah kal muja pata tu chal he jaana haina..pher ab kyun nahin? _After feeling silence he added.._Kitna saal beet gaya hain Sir?

_All shocked… _

ACP: Nai Abhijeet..asa kuch nai hai.. Bas..aik he..he saal _And he stops after realizing what he just said…Where Abhijeet was stunned at his place..He closes his eyes and attaches his head with head rest..All feels great tension..ACP places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and asked in soft but in really meaningful tone…_Abhijeet..? _Abhijeet opens his eyes and looks at him..Tears falls down from his eyes…_Beta..yah yah kye? (_removing his tears)_

Abhijeet (_teary tone): _App sab naa kitna kuch saha hoga naa Sir..aur mera Daya…? (_All really exchange a look) _Boliya naa sir? Wo teak tu haina? Itna waqt wo kasa? Wo kitna pershan hua hoga..kitna toot gaya hoga wo..sir?

_All exchange a look and really took a painful sigh..where ACP looks towards Salunkhe with angry eyes…_

Salunkhe: Wo teak raha Becha..ussay samba..smbalna ko hum sab tha naa…

Abhijeet (_still in tears): _Sir..main aik saal..kasa? I mean..main behosh tu nai raha naa? Par (_trying to hold his head) _muja kuch teak saa yaad nai.. _And he closes his eyes…_

ACP (_stops him): _Abhijeet plz..tum naa kaha tha ka tum pershan nai hoga.. plz.. relax raho..dhako jo bhi hua..wo beat gaya..Ab tuma..Tuma Strong rahna hai..

Salunkhe (_instantly): _haan Daya ka liya….

_ACP looks at Salunkhe with fiery eyes…_

Abhijeet (_opens his teary eyes): _Daya.. ? haan..usska liya rahna hai muja sahi..Usska aik aik pal ka badla muja ussay kushi dani hai sir.. Main..strong rahon gaa..(_looks towards ACP) _Sir Daya kasa hai?

_Nurse came in and Again sets Abhijeet's bed position and asked him to Sleep…_

Nurse: Abb app ka sona ka time hai..Soa jaiya…Aur app ka bhai teak hain..Doctor naa una injection diya hai..bht stress laa liya tha uno naa issi liya wo behosh ho gaya..Thori dar main jag jayen gaa..tab tak app aram kariya…

Abhijeet (_impatiently): _App Sach kah rahi haina Sister?

Nurse (_smiles): _Bilkul… App jab jagen gaa tu apna bhai ko apna pas he payen gaa..Don't worry.. _Abhijeet smiles and looks towards Salunkhe and ACP…who nodded his as surly…_

Salunkhe: Tum aram sa soa jayo..Hum bahr jata hain..okay…

Abhijeet: Daya ka khyal rakiya gaa Plz..

Salunkhe: Hum ussi ka pas jaa raha hain..Okay.. _Abhijeet nodded and looks towards ACP, who nodded him with smile and Abhijeet closes his eyes..All stays there for almost 10 mins..and After feeling Abhijeet in sleep due to injection effects..All moves out from the room..where Freddy and Rajat were standing with doctor…And after looking at them just comes towards them…_

Salunkhe: Kasa hai Daya ab?

Rajat: Sir Doctor ka kahna hai ka uno na Bht Stress liya hua tha..Aur jab una achanak sa sab kuch teak hona ka Pata chala..Tu wo uss jhatka sa behosh ho gaya..

Freddy: Fikar ki baat nai hai sir.. Two to three hours main hosh aye jaya ga Daya sir ko… (_Asking abt Abhijeet) _Sir Abhijeet sir?

ACP: wo soa gaya hai.. Pershan hai Daya ko laa kar bht… Tum sab yahen ruko main Ata hoon bureau mein kuch kaam hai.. _And he moves..All feels change in his mood…Salunkhe follows him and asked.._

Salunkhe: Boss…? _ACP stops and looks at him back.._Ab bhi naraz ho uss say?

ACP: Buht… _And with this he moves again..But Salunkhe stops him again…_

Salunkhe: Yaar tum

ACP (_moves back and cuts him strongly): _Dhako Salunkhe..Abhijeet ajj teak ho gaya hai..yah kal sab pershan tha tu maine ussay gala laga liya..Tu isska matlab yah nai ka main sab bhool gaya.. uss na jo sab Abhijeet ka sath kiya hai..Wo main kabhi nai bholon gaa..itna asan nai hai yah… (_He controls his angry tone) _I think tuma tumara sawalon ka jawab mil he gaya hoga.. ab muja chalna chiya.. _And he left after leaving Salunkhe standing there..Looking downward.. who too moves after taking deep breath…_

_IN EVENING, Abhijeet room opens and Someone enters inside the room with baby steps..comes towards Abhijeet and looks at his sleepy face..He moves his trembling hand and touches his face on cheeks and then forehead..Tears who were falling down from his eyes could not control his speed and he just burst out into tears…he was crying so harshly..He sat down on chair and just holds his brother hand to tightly into his both hands and shaded so many tears…_

Daya (_looking towards his brother): _Boss.. _And so many tears falls down from his eyes..he could not speak more due to feeling lump in his throat..He kissed his brother hands and then again stood up , kissed him on his forehead..Touches his cheeks with so many tears and again burst out into tears and falls down on chair..Still holding Abhijeet's hand so tightly..he was saying nothing but his tears were saying so many things..He touches his head with His brother hand and stars shading tears..only few words he was mumbling…he releases his brother hand so that he will not feel any hurt by his this act…_

Daya: Abhi…? Abhiiiii…?

_He was there in same position for much time..he stops crying but still he was sobbing.. When he feels a soft touch on his head… And at the same moment he hears A very soft voice..Which was full of concern.._

Voice: Dayaaaa…?

_Daya moves his head upward instantly and looks at Abhijeet with shock..who was looking at him with open eyes.._

Abhijeet: Bas kar daa meri jaan..(_Touches Daya's cheeks) _Rona nai ab..Muja..muja bht takleef hoti haina..

_Daya was still looking towards Abhijeet with disbelief…_

Abhijeet: Kye hua? Haan? Yaqeen nai aye raha naa? Idher aye..mera gala tu lag jaa..

Daya (_disbelief tone): _Abhi…?

Abhijeet (_weak tone): _Nai hoti muja takleef..Idher aye… _He holds Daya's hand and tries to pull him towards his side..Where Daya stood up in same position and places his head on Abhijeet chest..Abhijeet warp him with one of his free hand..and after feeling that touch, that Sooth..Daya could not resist and he Starts crying so loudly…Tears falls down from Abhijeet's eyes.._

Daya (_crying harshly): _Boss maine tuma bht miss kiya..Maine tuma bht..bht zyada miss kiya..tum kahan chala gaya tha muja chor kar..? kyun gaya? Tuma nai pata mujh par kye beeti hai..Kye hua iss sab ka beech… main kitna tahna..kitna akala par gaya tha Abhi…

Abhijeet (_still hugging him): _Main janta hoon mera Daya par kye beeti.. main sab janta hoon meri Jaan.. Main..Muja Mahf kar da Daya..Mahf kar daa muja…

_Daya opens his eyes with shock..he was totally silent..He release himself from that Soothing Hug and looks towards Abhijeet.._

Daya (_looking him in disbelief): _Mahf…? Main…?

Abhijeet (_looking at him strangly): _Kye hua Daya..? Tu..teak hai…?

_Daya looks away..so many voices starts echoing in his ears.._

"_**Dayaaaa….? Plz muja chor ka mat jayo…Dayaaa…?" **_

_Daya feels great jerk in his body…He moves back and sat on chair Properly..removes his tears and said..without looking into Abhijeet eyes…_

Daya: haa..Haan main..main bilkul teak hoon..Muja..Muja kye hua hai…I m..fine..fine..(_trying to control on his voice, still not having any eye contact) _ab..ab tum aye gaya..hona..mera pas..tu dhakna..main bilkul teak ho jayon ga…

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Bilkul…

_Team enters inside the room…All look towards them…Daya look at them back..towards ACP and feels really uncomfortable.._

Rajat: kasa hain Abhijeet sir?

Abhijeet: Feeling Much much better…(_patted on Daya's shoulder Lightly) _Mera Shehr jo aye gaya hai…ab dhakna main kasa fata fat teak hota hoon… _All smiles while Daya stood up and Leaves after looking towards ACP as.._

Daya: Main..main ata hoon zara..

Abhijeet: kahan jaa raha ho..?

Daya: Wo main..main bas ata hoon..thora fresh ho kaa..sab hain yahen par tu..

Abhijeet: haan teak hai.. Tum fresh ho jayo..aur Pher mera discharge paper bhi banwyo..Muja gher laa kar chalu..

ACP (_shocked to hear that): _Nai Abhijeet..Abi nai.. Bilkul bhi asa karna ki permission nai donga main tuma..Aram sa yahen raho gaa tum…

Abhijeet: Nai sir..plz..main already..already bht kuch miss kar chukka hoon..Ab aur yahen nai raha jaya gaa mujsa..

ACP (_Absent mindedly): _kabi kabi kuch miss kar dana he acha hota hai Abhijeet..warna sachie bht takleef da hoti hai..bht… _All looks at him shockingly…_

Abhijeet (_confused): _Jee sir? Kasi sachie..

ACP (_looks at him n realize): _Nai kuch nai..Main tu bas yahi kah raha tha ka Tum..tum jo bhi kaho.. Tuma Yahen rahna hoga.. kam sa kam jab tak Doctors permission naa daan..

_Two days passes like this.. Daya was there all the time to Take care of Abhijeet..Abhijeet was missing his Daya totally..This Daya was something new for him… Who was taking care of him with great love..But missing somewhere..Not sharing with him anything..No new plans..No hansi mazak..But totally silent..and more than all this..He was not ready for any eye contact..Why? This was the question in Abhijeet's heart..Also he was feeling something between team and Daya..but he was quiet..was giving time to Daya.. After two Days Abhijeet came back at home and feels really happy…_

Abhijeet: Janta ho Daya..maine yah sab bht miss kiya hai…

Daya (_low tone): _maine Bhi…

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Kye kaha?

Daya (_looking here and there): _nai kuch nai Abhijeet..wo..tum aram karo main kuch kahna ko banata hoon..Tuma bhook lagi hogi aur pher tum naa Medicines bhi tu lani haina.. _And with this..he was abt to move when Abhijeet stops him by holding his arm..And Hugs him..Daya too hugs him…_

Abhijeet: I love u Daya..i love u r very very much… _Tears falls down from Daya's eyes..who bit his lips.._Tu na janta tu mera liya kye hai..Meri zindagii hai..mera sab kuch..Mera jeena ki sab sa Pehli aur Ahem waja hai tu… Tuja Dukhi, pershan dhakta hoon tu tujh sa zyada wo dukh wo pershani mehsos karta hoon mein.. Aur ab ki bar tu uss sab ki waja bhi main he tha..Muja mahf kar daa Daya..main tu smaj bhi nai sakta shyad ka tu kis dard sa guzra hoga..i m really very sorry Meri jaan..Plz muja mahf kar daa..

_Daya who could not hear anything more..Separate him with great jerk and said in Irritating tone..._

Daya: Plz Abhijeet..bas Karo yaar..yah sorry bolna bas karo…(_in hurry) _Sorry tu muja bolna chiya..

Abhijeet (_confused): _Kyun…? (_Daya looks at him in shock) _tuja kyun sorry bolna chiya..aur yah tu asa kyun behave kar raha hai..?

_Daya starts looking downward…he thinks.._

Daya (_thinking): _Mujh main tu sach bolna ki himmat bhi nahin hai Abhijeet…Mahfi kis moun sa mango gaa..(_looks at him) _Tuma sach bata kar kye main tuma koh doonga?

_And with this he remembers his own words…_

"_**Sir plz..muja sirf aik moka da dijiya..Aik bar Abhijeet teak ho jaya..Tu main chala jayon gaa yahen saa..chala jayon gaa..Plz sir..sirf Aik moka…?"**_

_He feels great jerk in his body and with this he hugs Abhijeet tightly…Which was so confusing for Abhijeet…_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

_Kasa tha chapter? Readers must review..Okay? wink_


	11. Chapter 11

**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA** **?**

_Time was passing like anything…Doctors were really satisfied with Abhijeet's health condition…Abhijeet also starts moving to bureau and today was his first day after so much time..Team was feeling really Happy and really ready to celebrate it… Abhijeet enters at CID bureau and feels really happy after seeing well decorated CID bureau..And Team present there to welcome him with clapping and having broad smile on their faces…_

Freddy (_Feeling so happy): _Welcome Sir..Welcome Welcome..App ko nai malom sir ajj muja kitni kushi ho rahi hai app ko asa dhak kar..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Nai Freddy..(_Added with meaningful tone) _Tum nai janta ho ka meri kye feelings hain..Ajj iss samay…iss waqt ko laa kar..(_he looks towards whole bureau and took a deep breath) _shyad koi bhi nai smaj sakta..

_All really feel sad at the moment..But again a Broad smile came on their faces when ACP moves forward and Holds Abhijeet by his both arms and really welcome him with broad smile.._

ACP: Welcome My Son…Welcome..(_Abhijeet really feels happy after seeing that love for him, and with this he hugs him) _tum nai janta ka maine tuma kitna miss kiya hai Abhijeet…Apna iss jaanbaz officer ko kitna miss kiya hai.. (_Freed him from that hug and looks very __Serious) _Main kitna akala par gaya tha tum soch nai sakta Abhijeet..Mano bilkul Akala..

Abhijeet: I know sir.. Daya app ka sath tha bhi..(_ACP's expressions change) _par ussay tu shyad app ko he sambalna para hoga…

_Everyone stops smiling..Abhijeet looks towards all and noticed it…When Salunkhe and Tarika Enters with cake to celebrate the moment.._

Salunkhe (_to Tarika): _Lo Tarika..maine tum sa kaha tha naa ka Jab tak main naa pooncha Sab chup chap he betha honga..No hangama..No masti.. No music..

ACP: music? Kye..(_Irritated) _Pagal ho gaya hai tu Salunkhe..Bureau main ab Music baja gaa? Dance Karen gaa Sab..? _All starts smiling including Abhijeet.._

Salunkhe: Acha bae..Music naa sahi par cake tu kat he sakta hain..Kyun bae..?

Freddy (_feeling so excited): _Arrey Sir cake..? Moun main pani aye gaya sun ka he…

Salunkhe: Tu pani Pee lo… _All starts laughing..when Tarika Moves towards Abhijeet..who looks at her smilingly.._

Tarika (_feeling happy): _Bht Acha lag raha hai tuma Yahen dhak kar Abhijeet… bht zyada..

Abhijeet (_little naughty): _Sach tarika Jee…

Tarika (_Serious): _Tumari soch sa bhi zyada Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet looks at her and smiles sadly…When ACP call him to cut the cake.._

ACP: Ayo Abhijeet cake kato aur sab ka moun meetha karo…Jaldi karo ..ayo ayo…

Abhijeet (_looks around): _Lakien Sir..Daya….Daya kahan hain..?

Salunkhe: Arrey haan bae Daya kahan hai?

Freddy: Sir wo tu Subha sa Khabri ko milna ka liya nikla hua hain…Aik bar phone bhi kiya tha par uno na attend nai kiya..Shyad masroof honga..

Rajat: Thora wait kar lata hain…

ACP: It's okay..Daya aya gaa tu cake kah laa ga..Ab hum ruka tu nai rah sakta naa…Kaam bhi tu karna hai..

_Abhijeet looks at him surprisingly…_

Salunkhe (_sensing the environment): _Haan bae..jaldi tu karna para gii..Muja bhi nikalna hai..Aik important Report tyar karni hai…_Tarika looks at him in shock but understand after receiving a Galnce from his Boss…_

Abhijeet (_feeling sad): _Fine Sir..(_taking a sigh) _Aik cake he tu katna hai… _He moves and took a knife in his hand and Cut a cake..All starts clapping and then after eating Cake..ACP asked everyone to move back to work..and he himself moves towards his Cabin after taking Abhijeet with him…_

ACP: Abhijeet iss waqt hum do cases par kaam kar raha hain.. par main nai chata ka tum foren sa kam main lag jayo..iss liya betar yahi hai tum bureau

Abhijeet (_cuts him as): _Nai Sir Plz..main sab ka sath spot par jaana chayon gaa.. Ayesta Ayesta he sahi kaam tu shuru karna he haina..Beshak app muja back step par rakhen ager app ko barosa nahin tu..par main kaam par jaana chayo gaa sir..

ACP: Barosa..? (_smiles meaningfully) _Aik tum par he tu ajj bhi main pehla ka jasa barosa kar sakta hoon Abhijeet.. Jayo Rajat aur sachin tuma sari details daa danga case ka bara mein… Aur Abhijeet tum naa sirf Spot par jayo gaa sab ka sath balka head bhi karo gaa sab ko..

Abhijeet (_instantly): _Nai Sir..

ACP (_meaningfully): _Abhijeet.. _He glares at him.._

Abhijeet: No Sir..i mean..thora hota he haina..after all main itna waqt ka bad tu app ko… _And he stops.._

ACP: Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at him, ACP comes towards him and just hugs him) _Muja apna beta par pora pora barosa hai..aur main yah chayon gaa ka wo kud par bhi pora barosa kara..asa jasa yah waqt beech main aye he nahin.. Hmm? _And he releases him from that Soothing Hug…_

Abhijeet: Sir..Waqt tu jasa bhi aya yah naa aya kuch baraber he hai..(_looking downward) _Muja kon saa sab kuch yaad hai..

ACP: Sab kuch…? (_Abhijeet looks at him) _Abhijeet (_courtesy) _Tuma kye Kuch yaad ata hai iss sab beeta waqt ka bare mein…kuch bhi?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sir.. _And at the same moment Abhijeet's phone starts ringing..he checks the number.. _Daya ka phone hai sir..main zara baat kar loon..(_ACP nodded and Abhijeet moves out from the cabin, where ACP took a deep breath) _Haan Daya..yaar kahan ho tum…?

Daya: Abhijeet..Tum poonch gaya Bureau..sab teak haina? Sorry main aye nai saka..Kaam mein pans gaya hoon..

Abhijeet (_Serious)_: Oh…chalu koi baat nai.. wasa maine tuma Kafi miss kiya..Muja laga tha tum hoga muja welcome karna ka liya..Aur shyad sab sa zyada kush bhi tumi hoga..

Daya: KUSH…? Tuma koi shak hai kye iss baat par..

Abhijeet: Kyun Daya..asa kyun lagta hai tuma?

Daya: nai wo bas asa he… main tu bas asa he pooch raha tha..

Abhijeet: Hmm…

Daya: Kye hua Abhijeet…Kuch baat hai kye?

Abhijeet: Baat (_he laughs) _Baat tu sab tumara pass hai..Mera pas tu bas Intazar hai..Tumara bolna ka intazar..

_Daya really feels uncomfortable with such tone of Abhijeet…_

Daya: Kye baat…koi baat nai hai Abhijeet…Acha chalu main ata hoon thori dar mein..pher lunch aik sath Karen gaa..

Abhijeet: Daya…_After taking a Pause.._Tu teak haina?

Daya (_really in trouble): _Kye yaar.. maine..maine tumara haal chal janna ka liya phone kiya aur tum ulta muji saa pooch raha ho..Haan yar main teak hoon..Okay milta hain bad mein..Bye Take care.. _And he cuts the call..where Abhijeet starts starring his cell phone and then moves after taking a deep breath…_

_Days were passing..Abhijeet again starts be mingle with Team and his work..But he was really feeling something fishy abt Daya.. and his feelings become more and more stronger..when he sees a very quiet and professional behavior of Daya with team..he was much more serious than before..No hansi mazak or anything..Even when team tries to spend some Masti Moments..Daya always Missing even he is present there..He really feels ACP don't like to talk with Daya much, even at professional level..Other than Necessary talk..And also he noticed Daya mostly taking his own decisions..which are obviously good for Case but really showing his CUT OFF behavior with his normal routine… So many times Abhijeet tries to talk with Daya..but Daya always Ignores him..and make any excuse and left the place..At one night Daya came back at home and feels really tired..He enters inside the home with his own key and just falls down on sofa.. And closes his eyes after attaching his head with head rest of Sofa..He was taking deep breaths..Looking very tired and exhausted..when he feels a Soft touch on his forehead…He opens his eyes instantly and stood up with great jerk…_

Daya : Abhijeet tum…?

Abhijeet (_looking shocked): _Kye hua Daya..asa gabra kar kyun utth gaya tum..?

Daya (_ignoring eye contact): _nai bas wo main…main..bas sota jaa raha tha tu achak sa dar gaya shyad..

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Ajj kal tum darna bht laga ho…khas kar jab main tumara pas ayon..(_Daya looks at him) _Yah tumara liya kuch bhi karna lagon tu..Tu tuma acha nai lagta..

Daya (_looking here and there): _Nai yaar..asi ..asi tu koi baat nai ..bas..wo..main..Main thora independent ho gaya hoon naa tu adat…Adat par gayi hai muja..

_Abhijeet was looking at him keenly…_

Abhijeet: Tum fresh ho jayo..main kahna garm kar ka lata hoon..

Daya: Nai..wo..main..Main kar loonga..Abi bhook nai hai muja..

Abhijeet (_stops and looks at him): _Acha..Pher main wasa he tumara wait karta raha.. Maine bhi abi tak kahna nai kahya hai..

Daya( _looks at him in shock): _Lakin kyun? Tuma tu medicines bhi lani then naa..Pher kyun nai kahya tum na Abhijeet…raat ka 1 baj raha hai..Aur tum abi tak jag bhi raha ho..Rest kitna zarori hai tumara liya..Tum janta ho..

Abhijeet: **Adat** nai haina muja Daya…(_Daya starts looking downward) _Main abi itna independent nai hua hoon naa..khere..Kahna garm kar raha hoon.. _Before Daya can say anything.._Apna liya..tum bas company dana ka liya aye jaana.. _Daya nodded and Abhijeet left..And after 10 mins Both met at Dining table..Daya was looking really sleepy..He really want to sleep..But sitting there and trying to eat something forcefully.._

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Daya..kuch teak saa nai kah raha ho? Tabeat tu teak haina tumari..?

Daya (_looks at him and smiles): _Haan yaar..main teak hoon..bas thora thak gaya hoon ajj..Itni fikar mat kiya karo tum yaar..

Abhijeet (_with more concern)_: Kyun naa karon..Bhai ho tum mera..Main nai karon gaa tumara khyal tu aur kon kara gaa..?

Daya: Kye hoga hai yaar..becha tu nai hoon naa main.. Tuma apna dehan rakhna chiya..yun itna late jagna..Kahna nai kahna..Asa nai chala gaa..tuma abi apna dehan rakhna hai..

Abhijeet: Acha..aur iss sab mein tuma chor doon? _Daya quite.._Tum na muja chor diya tha Kye jab mein itna lamba arsa ka liya bemar raha tu…? _Spoon falls down from Daya's hands and Daya looks at him In great shock..Where Abhijeet continues as.._Laga naa Dhaka…? Tu pher main kasa chor doon.. ? _He stood up and after finishing his dinner and taking plates and glass with him, he moves to kitchen and starts washing it by adding.._Main janta hoon..aik aik pal kasa muja Palkon par betha kar rakha hoga tum naa..Kud roya ho gaa..Pershan hua hoga..lakien muja koi takleef nai hona dii hogi tum naa.. Kasa karo gaa..Jaan atki vi hai tumari mujh main.. Janta hoon..pher main kasa naa khyal rakhon..wasa he mera Daya naa mera bina itna waqt kasa kata hai..Ab tera khyal naa rakhon tu bilkul he kud ko bhool jaana doon tuja kye..? _He starts laughing..where Daya who was feeling great anger on himself.. Stood up and Speaks up in harsh tone.._

Daya: bas..bas bas… _Abhijeet looks at him with great shock.._bas karo Abhijeet…band karo meri tareefon ka gun gana..Kuch nai kiya hai maine..Kuch bhi nai.. _And with this he moves towards his room having tears in his eyes..and closes the room door with bang.. Abhijeet came out from that shocking state of heart and mind after hearing door voice..He was too shock on Daya's behavior.._

Abhijeet: Yah..yah Daya ko kye hua.. ? Achanak saa.. _After a min.. _Shyad maine ussay..ussay sab yaad dila kar..Dukhi kar diya aur bhi.. (_feeling angry at himself) _Yah maine kye kiya? Wo pehla he..pehla he kitna chup chup saa ho gaya hai..lagta he nahin ka mera woi purana Daya hai..aur maine ussay aur bhi.. yah kye kiya.. kye kiya Abhijeet tum naa.. _And he instantly moves towards Daya's room..tries to open it but Door was locked from inside..he knocks the door and calls Daya as.._Daya…? Daya darwaza kholo yaar? _But he got no response.._I m sorry yaar.. Mujsa galti ho gayi…Muja uss sab ka bare mein baat nai karni thi..i m really very sorry..Plz meri jaan mujsa naraz mat hona…Ayenda asi baat nai karon gaa main..Daya ..? Daya plz?

_On the other side..Daya was sitting just opposite the Door and crying harshly..after closing his mouth with his hand..so That Abhijeet cannot hear anything…_

Daya (_thinking): _Plz Abhijeet…Mahf kar do muja…Mahf kar doo…main kasa ..? jee chata hai ka Tuma sab sach bata doon..Pher chaya jo anjam ho iss sab ka.. Par..darta hoon…Tum ager mujsa nafrat karna laga tu? Ager tum na muja mahf naa kiya tu? TU jin ankhon mein ajj mera liya Mohabat hai..Un ankhon mein nafrat nai bardasht kar payon gaa mein.. (_Afraid) _Par aik na aik din tu sach tuma pata lagna he haina..Main kab tak..kab tak tuma dhoka main rakhon gaa? _After few seconds..._Bas aik bar..aik baar Tum pori taran saa teak ho jayo..Muja doctors yah tasli daa dan..Tu pher..Pher chaya jo ho..sach tu tumara samana aik din ana he hai.. Pher tu shayd ACP sahab kudi jana ko kah danga muja..Apna wada nibhana ko…Aur Shayad tum…Tum bhi yahi chayo gaa..

_He was crying too much..He moves and Falls on bed..and starts crying after hiding his head under pillow..Where Abhijeet was feeling really sad on his deed..he stood up and moves towards his room after thinking that Daya needs time at the moment…And Both friends Slept while thinking the same…But At mid Night Daya Moves to Abhijeet's room and Checks him and after confirming his deep sleep he moves back to his room..._

_Next Morning, Abhijeet tries to talk with Daya but Daya ignores as.._

Abhijeet: Daya..wo kal raat..I m sor

Daya (_cuts him as):_Plz Abhijeet.. Bhool jayo ussay..Tum na kuch galat nai kiya wasa bhi..mera reaction he galat tha…And I m really sorry abt that… _He holds his hand tightly and assured him by pressing it..But he failed to meet his gaze with Abhijeet for long time.._Bureau ka liya late ho raha hai..Tum ready ho jayo..Muja apna aik khabri sa milna hai..main nikalta hoon..Bureau mein milta hain pher.. _He said so and left the place..without taking a chance to Abhijeet to say anything…who was really confused and tired abt Daya's behavior…_

_In bureau, At lunch time today Abhijeet present a new idea…when all was abt to move for lunch..Abhijeet stops all as.._

Abhijeet: Sir kyun naa ajj hum Bureau mein he lunch Karen..Sab aik sath?

ACP (_feels happy after seeing him happy): _Haan kyun nai? Bht acha idea hai.. (_orders to freddy as) _Freddy tum yahen bureau mein he sab seats arrange kar do aur kahna bhi order kar do.. tab tak hum apna kam bhi khtam kar lata hain.. _Freddy nodded and All moves back to their work..While Abhijeet moves towards bureau lobby and tries Daya's number…when ACP looks at him and follows him..he noticed his impatient..He really knew well that to whom he is calling..he took a painful sigh and moves back to his cabin.. After almost half hour all settles in bureau main Hall..Where Freddy and Nikhil arranges two tables and all seats in such a way that all can sat together …Everyone was settled and was abt to start lunch..When Daya , Sachin and Purvi enters inside the bureau.. Daya looks towards the arrangement and feels really uncomfortable..while Sachin and Purvi looks really happy and both moves forward instantly as.._

Purvi: Lunch (_looking excited) _wo bhi aik sath.. (_looking at Abhijeet) _Sir sach mein bht bhook lagi the… _She moves and Settles beside Shreya.._

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _Arrey Daya..tum wahen kyun ruk gaya? Ayo naa? Main tumara he intazar kar raha tha… Chalu ayo Lunch start Karen.. _Daya looks towards all and moves forward with slow steps..he really don't want to be part of it..but he can't neglect Shinning eyes of his brother..which was full of hope and sign of his happiness at the moment..He was abt to sit beside Purvi, when Sachin moves and sat down there.. Now only chair was left, beside ACP..and Daya really don't want to sat beside him…_

_ACP looks at Daya..who was looking at him already…Abhijeet was looking towards Both.. _

Abhijeet: Kye baat hai Daya? Khara kyun ho? Betho naa?

_Daya looks at Abhijeet and then towards ACP..who was not looking happy.._

Abhijeet: Dayaaa? Kye hua hai? _Daya nodded as No..and moves and sat beside ACP.. but he was taking nothing…while all others starts enjoying lunch.. After much time Daya took a Bowl and just used one Spoon of curry with Roti..he was not eating anything..but was just pretending.. When Abhijeet asked him to eat something properly..he moves his hand to take Salat..but at the same time ACP also took the dish.. So Daya left it… ACP also left it and starts his lunch without taking Salat..Daya feels really bad.. Bcz of his presence his Boss was not looking happy and interested in lunch..He stood up…All looks at him.._

Daya: App log lunch kijiya..Muja bhook nai hai.. Excuse me.. _And he left..leaving Abhijeet shocked at his palce… Abhijeet looks at ACP who was looking downward and not taking anything… After lunch Abhijeet makes a new Announcement…_

Abhijeet: Bae App sab ko Lunch par aik sath ikhata karna ka Aik aur matlab bhi tha..

Tarika: kasa matlab Abhijeet ?

Abhijeet: Darsal main apna Teak hona ka bad sab ka liya kuch kar nai paya.. Maine sab ko itni takleef di..(_All looks so sad) _itna kuch saha sab naa..Tu ab mera farz banta hai ka kuch tu karon app sab ka liya.. Tu I decided ka main kal raat app sab ko aik acha sa Dinner doon..Wo bhi apna gher par.. Aur app ko bahr ka sath sath apna hath ka paka hua bhi kuch khilyon…

_Daya who just came back at bureau..and hears everything became so shocked.._

ACP: lakien Abhijeet..beta iss sab ki kye zaroorat hai?

Abhijeet (_serious): _Nai Sir..iss sab ki bht zarorat hai.. bht zyada..(_looking towards Daya)_

Salunkhe: lakien Becha..abi tumari tabeat..

Abhijeet: Kye salunkhe sahab..itna fit tu hoon main..Aur ab tu muja Doctor clearness bhi mil gaya hai.. (_Showing him report) _wasa tu yah surprise maine App sab ko Dinner par he dana tha..par app sab mana gaa nahin tu abi bata raha hoon..Sir meri reports aye gayi hain aur doctor anusar ab main bilkul fit hoon.. _All really looks happy..Where a very relax smile appears on Daya's face..Abhijeet looks at him..Daya looks at him with teary eyes and with smile..Abhijeet nodded at him smilingly…where all others really congratulating him as.._

Freddy: Sir pher tu Party banti he hai.. _All really laughs on this..and feeling great sooth and happiness in their souls and bodies.._

Abhijeet: Haan Freddy..Lakin.. aik aur baat bhi hai iss dinner ka bare mein..

_All became serious after seeing very serious face of Abhijeet…_

Salunkhe: Wo kye Abhijeet?

Abhijeet (_looks at him first and then towards ACP): _Dakiya sir..App logon naa jasa jasa ab tak muja kaha..maine wasa wasa he kiya hai… (_All nodded) _Aur ajj app ka samana bilkul fit khara bhi hoon…(_everyone smiles) _Lakien ab jo main chata hoon app sab ko wo bhi karna hoga..?

ACP (_feeling tense): _Tum kye..kye chata ho Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Sach sunana chata hoon main sir… Sirf Sach…_All shocked.. _Iss aik saal ka arsa mein mera sath kye kye hua..Main wo sab janna chata hoon… _No one has anything to say.._Aur kal Dinner par app sab log muja sab sach sach batyen gaa..maine kye kye kiya..app sab ka sath kasa raha..kye kye hua..Sab janana chata hoon main sir..and I hope app sab muja Meri zindagii ka iss aik saal sa bakhaber nai rakhen gaa.. _he looks towards all..who were looking stunned.. Where Daya took a deep breath with murmur.._

Daya: Akhir wo waqt aye he gaya… _And tears falls down from his eyes..which he removes instantly…_

ACP (_After coming out from this shock): _Kyun Abhijeet…(_looking sad) _Kyun tum un beeta hua palon ko yaad karwa kar Aik bar pher huma duki dakna chata ho? Kyun kud ko duki karna chata ho…

Abhijeet: Nai Sir…main kssi ko bhi dukhi nai karna chata hoon..lakien haan apni zindagii ka bare mein janana ka haq tu hai muja? App sab ka bolna ka intazar karta raha hoon main ab tak.. Aik month beet gaya..par shayd wo sab itna takleef daa hai ka bhoola saa..galti saa bhi app sab ka moun par kuch nai ata.. main pershan ho jata hoon yah soch kar ka asa kye hai? Now I want to know all that…kam sa kam kal ko koi poocha tu muja apni beeti zindagii ka bare mein malom tu ho.. Yah main pher apni Pala wali zindagii ki taran iss sab par bhi tana suntan rahon ga umer bar…?

Salunkhe (_in deep tone):_ Kabi kabi taana sun lana asan hota hai Abhijeet.. (_Abhijeet looks at him) _aur sachie ka samna bht muskil…bht…

Abhijeet (_looking into his eyes): _Aur kabi kabi Adhori sachie bhi baht takleef dati hai sir.. App ko nai malom..Taana sunana wala ko kasa lagta hai..kasa..?

_Everyone became silent..they were really don't know..what to say..? and how to handle Abhijeet…when…_

Daya: Tum teak kah raha ho Abhijeet…_All looks at him in shock…Abhijeet looks at him and Daya comes towards him and said after looking into his eyes.._Tuma Sachie janana ka haq hai.. (_A sad smile came on Abhijeet's face) _Aur koi nahin tu Main…(_looking at ACP,who was looking at him wd shock) _Main tuma sari sachie batyon gaa.. (_Again looks at Abhijeet) _Sab sach.. Aur kal he…kal he tuma sab malom par jaya gaa ka tumara sath iss aik saal mein kye kye hua..? aur kis na…(_very strong tone) _Kye kye kiya tumara sath…

Abhijeet (_holds him by his both arms): _Aur tab kye..(_looking into his eyes, and speak with very deep n meaningful tone) _Muja mera ASAL (_real) _Daya wapis mila gaa?

_Daya looks at him with tears…both were looking in each other eyes…Where all were looking Stunned.. Daya nodded and Left the place after looking into ACP eyes meaningfully…_

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

_Hello Guys… Chapter kasa tha? Thanks for ur reviews.. And Must review all readers...Muja app ka reviews ka bht wait rahta hai.. Love u all… Urs Poonum_


	12. Last Chapter

_**TUM KAHAN CHAL DIYA?**_

_Daya was sitting At Sea side..Water waves were hitting his legs and bare foots..he was looking towards fast water waves in that darkness. His face was so cold..having cold expressions. So many thoughts, voices and feelings were running in his mind at the moment.._

"_**wapis chor ayon tuma? Wapis jaana hai? Chor ayon Asylum…?"**_

"_**Ajj uss naa aik aurat ka purse chori karna ki koshish ki hai..Yah koi mamoli baat hai? I m sorry sir par main ussay nai samabal sakta..."**_

"_**Tu kon sa ahsan kiya hai uss naa sir…Ager uss na mera sath diya hai..khyal rakha hai tu maine bhi badla mein sab kiya hai.. par isska matalb yah nahin ka main aik pagal insane ko bhi sambalon.."**_

"_**I m sorry sir..Par main yah nai kar sakta…"**_

"_**Phatar dil ho tum…Ager tum aik bar wahen jaa kar dhako ka wo kis haal mein hai..tu shyad tumara yah Phatar dil bhi pigal jata Daya.."**_

_Daya took a deep breath and closes his eyes and looks upward…_

"_**Sach…Mein Sach sunana chata hoon…App sab mein sa koi bhi Bhoola saa bhi koi baat nai karta..Muja dar lagta hai..Main jaana chata hoon ka akhir asa kye hai mera beeta hua Kal mein…main jaana chata hoon Sab.."**_

"_**I hope app sab muja mera beeta hua aik saal sa bakhaber nai rakhen gaa…main nai chata ka Meri beeti hui zindagii ki taran muja iss sab ka bara mein bhi koi Taana sunana paren.."**_

_Daya opens his eyes..And again looks upward with blank eyes.. He took a deep breath and clear his wet face due to salty water.. His phone starts ringing and he came out from his thoughts due to phone ring..He checks the number and attends the call with…_

Daya: Haan Abhijeet, Main bas aye raha hoon gher he…

Abhijeet (_little tense): _Daya tum kahan rah gaya ho..? Bureau saa tu kab ka nikla ho..Kahan ho tum?

Daya (_taking breath): _Samander kinaara..

Abhijeet (_little shock): _Kye..? Tum wahen kye kar raha ho iss waqt ? Jana he tha tu muja bhi bata data..mein gher pa wait kar raha hoon kab sa tumara..

Daya: nai yaar wo bas..Bas asa he..Yahen sa guzar raha tha tu socha.. (_in low tone) _main.. main bas aye he raha hoon..

Abhijeet (_cold tone): _Fine…

_Daya cuts the call and stood up to move back at home..After half an hour he reached at home And found Abhijeet cooking something in kitchen.._

Daya: Tuma doctor na Achi report da di hai tu isska yah matlab tu nahin ka tum ata he Kitchen main gus jayo..

Abhijeet (_looks at Daya): _Arrey Daya..Tum aye gaya..Nai yaar (_again busy in cooking) _Main tu bas kal raat ka liya thori tyari kar raha tha…Ab sab sa kaha hai tu..socha kuch gher bhi bana loon..tum fresh ho ka ayo..khana kah lo..main lagata hoon..

Daya: Tum na kah liya?

Abhijeet: Haan maine tu ata he kah liya tha..Bht bhook lagi the..

Daya: teak hai..Pher mera rahna do.. Muja bhook nai hai Yaar….main ata hoon thori dar mein fresh ho kaa… _He was abt to move but stops suddenly bcz…_

Abhijeet (_strong n tough tone): _Daya…(_Daya looks at him back) _Fresh ho kar neecha ayo aur chup chap kahana khayo… _He comes out from Kitchen and looks at Daya.. _Bht ho gaya tumara yah tamasha.. Yah tu saf saf bolo ka kye problem hai..yah pher Yah sab khatam karo…

Daya (_looks downward): _Problem..nai..nai koi problem nai hay..

Abhijeet (_folding both hands on chest): _Tu Pher Sea par kye karna gaya tha tum iss waqt..?

Daya (_looks at him but was not be able to meet his gaze for long time): _Wo..tu..tu main bas asa he…

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in No): _Jayo Daya..Fresh ho kar ayo aur khana kah lo.. main apna kaam karta hoon…

_And he moves back towards kitchen..when Daya asked from behind.._

Daya: Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet stops but does not moves back) _Ager kabi mujsa asa kuch ho jaya jis sa tuma bht takleef ponchi ho…Tu…(_hesitating) _Tu kye tum..tum..muja mahf kar payo gaa…?

Abhijeet (_Smiles and looks at Daya): _Ager uss takleef na tuma mujh sa zyada takleef poonchie hogi..Tu shayad mahf kar donga…

_Daya looking at him with quiet expressions..Abhijeet was still looking at him with calm expressions and with smile…_

Daya: Tum na poocha nai mujsa ka..ka main..maine asa kyun poocha tum saa?

Abhijeet (_looks at him meaningfully): _Tum saa kuch poochna ki muja ajj bhi koi zarorat nai hai Daya.. Main ab bhi woi Abhijeet hoon jo pehla tha..

Daya: Per main…_He stops…_

Abhijeet: Aur tum..? (_looks at him questionably) _tum kye Daya..?

_Daya was standing at Starring to move upward and Abhijeet was standing on floor…Still waiting for Daya's reply…_

Daya (_looks at him): _Main kal tak ka intazar nai kar sakta Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet was just looking at him) _Maine…(_Daya looks downward) _maine bht bura salok kiya hai tumara sath Abhijeet… maine..main tuma Asylum..Asylum chor aya ..aur tuma palat kar..kar Dhaka tak nahin… ACP Sahab..ACP sahab tuma laa kar..laa kar ata tha..par main..main tuma apna sath rakhna ko kabhi mana nai…_He looks at Abhijeet..Who was looking downward..Daya moves downward towards him.._ Tum mera sath chaya jo salok karo..muja koi parwa nahin…_Abhijeet looks at him..while Daya was already looking at him.._par ab main aur chup nai rah sakta..Muja takleef hoti hai..Sharmindagi hote hai bht jab tuma Apna sath asa behave karta dhakta hoon..Nai hoon main iss lyke Abhijeet...Nai hoon... _He stops and then added with much composed tone.._Tum sach jaana chata tha naa.. ?Tu yahi Sach hai Abhijeet… Tumari demagi halat .._He stops and added…_Sab chata tha tuma yahen rakhna..Par main..main kabhi nai mana..aur na he tumara sath kabi acha salok kiya maine….aur..aur..issi waja saa tum aik..ak bar..Asylum saa ghum ..ghum bhi ho gaya… _Daya looks at him again.._Maine wada kiya tha ACP sahab sa ka tuma Wapis..wapis pana ka sirf aik moka daan muja..Wo nai mana..par..Par maine wada kiya.. ka main chala jayon gaa ager wo chyen gaa tu…(_teary tone) _main ab aur jhoot nai bool sakta tum saa..Tum jo chayo muja saza daa do Abhijeet…chayo tu maar lo.. khafa ho lo..par muja..muja Iss jhoot ki qaid saa ayazad kar do Plz.. (_Abhijeet looks at him, Daya moves his gaze away) _main manta hoon ka main..maine jo kiya wo bht galat tha…par sach…sach aur nai chupa sakta main tum saa..Tum chaya muja jo saza do…muja manzoor hai Abhijeet…muja manzoor hai...

_He got no reply from Abhijeet's side..he looks at him back after waiting for two mins.._

Daya (_looking at him with fear):_ Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him after taking a deep breath): _Khana kah lo tum.._ And he moves to kitchen..After putting off the stove..He moves to his room silently…when he was abt to enter inside the room…_

Daya (_calls him with fear): _Abhijeet….?

Abhijeet (_without looking at him back and added in low tone): _Main teak hoon..Daya… _And he closes the door..Daya was still looking at the place with fear…where Abhijeet was standing before…He was feeling great fear in his whole body.._

Daya: Abhijeet na koi jawab..koi jawab kyun nai diya?

_Daya thinks for the moment and then moves towards Abhijeet's room..But found it lock from inside..He was abt to knock but he stops and moves into his own room without taking dinner.. Whole night he tries to Sleep but he could not.. So many times he lays down on bed and closes his eyes..But he was looking so restless..His mind was not ready to sleep… he was so tense..he really tries to Hide everything for one more day..But His heart wins the battle of his heart and mind..He don't want to be quiet for one more single day..Saying everything and Accepting everything in front of whole team was much more embarrassing then now…But what abt Now..? Abhijeet left the place without saying anything to him..why..? why he did not says anything..? why he is so quiet…? This was what making him more and more tense..He stood up and moves out from the room at mid night..Still Abhijeet room was closed from inside..he checks it and moves back to his room without disturbing his brother..Who is angry? Not angry or what..? That's really a mystery for him at the moment…_

_**Next Morning,** Daya became ready and Moves out from his room and found Abhijeet room door open..he moves in and found it empty…Then he moves to check him in kitchen where he found a Chit attach with fridge door…Daya check it and found a Note.._

"_**Muja ajj jaldi nikalna hai..Pehla Khabri saa milna hai aur pher spot par jaana hai… Raat ko bata nahin saka tu note chor kar jaa raha hoon.. Breakfast bana ka rak diya hai Microwave mein..Garm kar ka kah Lana..See u later…Bye…Abhijeet.."**_

_Daya was reading that note again and again.. He was not being able to understand that why Abhijeet is behaving like this..? Saying nothing abt the matter is really not adjustable for him..He took a deep breath and left the place…_

_**In Bureau,** Everyone was looking tense abt tonight Dinner… They were really not looking ready for Abhijeet's questions.. And they can't prepare themselves for such questioning and answering session…but they can't say no for it as well..bcz they knew if Abhijeet now decided to know abt it All..then it's final from his side.._

_Freddy moves towards Nikhil to expel out some of his frustration as.._

Freddy (_looking tense): _Yaar Nikhil, tu naa kuch socha hai raat ka bara mein? Muja tu bht fikar ho rahi hay..Hansta Gata lamha betana ki bajya wahen najana kye he hoga…

Nikhil (_stood up after hearing freddy):_ Sir main tu wahen jayon gaa he nahin..Kuch bhi bahana bana kar rah jayon ga yahen..

Purvi (_who was listening their talk):_ Sir main tu subha sa yah dua mang rahi hoon ka Koi asa case aye jaya ka yah Dinner he cancel ho jaya…(_both looks at her) _muskil saa tu sab kasa kar ka kuch sahi hua tha..Abi yah tofaan baki tha kye? Abhijeet sir na Aik month tak kuch poocha nahin aur ab?

Freddy (_smiles sadly):_Yah toofan der sa aya tu kye ana he nahin tha Purvi? Tuma kye lagta hai Hum sab aur khas tor par Daya sir…Jasa wo hain..Iss sab sa Abhijeet sir ko koi shak nahin hua hoga? Jo bhi ho..Yahen tak ka sachie janana ka bad bhi…Abhijeet sir ka liya Daya sir he sab sa ahem hon gaa..Pher wo kasa yah sab ignore kar sakta hain?

Nikhil: Aur sab saa ahem insan saa he ager app ko itna bara dard mila tu? (_Purvi looks at him with fear) _Abhijeet sir ka kye decision hoga..Muja tu yah soch kar he fikar ho rahi hai.. Daya sir…(_looks at Freddy) _wo mera guru hain yah soch kar nahin bol raha hon sir..Par kahen na kahen uno na hum sab sa zyada safar kiya hai..Ager wo Abhijeet sir sa Nafrat karta hota..Jis ka wo izhar karta tha har samay..tu wo Abhijeet sir ko dondna nai jata..Una wapis laa kar unka Khyal nai rakta..

Purvi: Sahi kah raha ho Nikhil.. Baat uss sab ki nahin hai..Baat uss sab ki hai jo iss say pehla hua.. Abhijeet sir uss sab par kasa react Karen gaa? Kahen kuch bura tu nai hoga naa Ab?

Freddy: Muja tu tension yah soch kar ho rahi hay..ka Jab Abhijeet sir hum main sa ksi sa kuch bhi poochen gay..tu hum kye jawab danga..?

_Three of them stops after hearing ACP voice..who were looking angry at them.._

ACP (_comes towards them): _Kab sa dhak raha hoon tum teeno baten kiya jaa raha ho? Subha sa koi kaam kiya bhi hai tum sab naa? Moun latka ka khara kyun ho ab sab ka sab? Kam par lago..

_All nodded and moves towards their respective desk..ACP himself moves to his cabin..Where Freddy looks towards Purvi and Nikhil.._

Freddy: ACP sir kud itna pershan hain ka hum par apna gusa nikal raha hain.. Najana raat ko kye hoga..Muja tu bht dar lag raha hai… Abhijeet sir ka Sawal..ACP sir ka gusa..aur Daya sir ka Sach.. Ab tu bagwaan kara koi case he aye jaya..Kam sa kam ajj ka din ka dar tu khatm hoga..

_Whole day passes like this..Team was really in tension..No one wants to move but they all were helpless..Abhijeet who was On the spot whole day..Came back at Bureau in evening…But Daya was outside..Abhijeet left the bureau in hurry after alerting all as.._

Abhijeet: Okay Guys main chalta hoon gher par tyari bhi karni hai Dinner ki…luckily ajj kam kum hai.. Tu sab jaldi chala jana gher aur ready ho kar aye jaana..maine ACP sir sa permission bhi laa li hai…(_All smiles forcefully and Abhijeet left)…._

_Here Daya moves back at home..He was very curious to know the reason behind Abhijeet's silence..when he reached at home..He found half of guests present at home…Like Purvi, Sachin, ACP sir, Tarika, Pankaj and kavin… Daya became shocked after seeing all present there Already..Mean he will get no chance to talk with Abhijeet before dinner..He took a sigh and moves forward and says Hello to All and then moves towards Kitchen where Abhijeet was present…Looking very nice in Black coat ..._

Daya: Abhijeet…

_Abhijeet hears him and looks at him Back..Both looks into each other eyes for the moment..and Daya's lips forget his words to speak…_

**TERI WAFA THI JO SIRHANA…**

**TU ARAM MILA MUJHA…**

**TERA DIYA TUNA MANGA WAPIS…**

**PHER KYE GALAT ISS MEIN…?**

_ACP looks at them and moves towards them and interrupts in that silent convo as…_

ACP: Abhijeet…(_DUO looks at him wd jerk) _wo..(_looking not comfortable) _Salunkhe aye gaya hai..aur Rajat bhi… _Abhijeet nodded and moves towards them to welcome them…Daya looks towards all and moves upward..towards his room..Abhijeet looks at him moving but does not react.._

**TU RAHNA DAA ISS DARD MEIN ZINDA...**

**MEIN TANHA HI SAHI...**

**KA DIL SA YAH BHI DANGA BHOOLAAA...**

**TUJHKO JAANA KABHI...**

_One after the other all came at Duo house..with so many wishes…Silent wishes..Cards..Flowers and Gifts as well…__Purvi and Shreya presented them Cold Drinks and Nikhil and Pankaj plays the music at music system..All were feeling lite at the moment..But still they all were tense abt the coming danger…When Tarika Moves towards Abhijeet who was busy in checking things in Kitchen.._

Tarika: Help karwa don kye?

Abhijeet (_looks at her and smiles): _Arrey Tarika jee app..Nai..nai Help ki koi zarorat he nahin..sab tu ready hai.. Sachin aur purvi bht pehla he aye gaya tha tu kafi kaam uno Naa karwa diya…

Tarika (_smiles): _oh okay… _After a Second…_Abhijeet…(_Abhijeet looks at her) _aik baat kahon tum bura tu nai mano gaa naa?

Abhijeet (_nodded his head in No with confused expressions): _Kye baat hai Tarika jee? Boliya naa..

Tarika (_Sad and in low tone):_Abhijeet… I guess tuma..Ajj ka liya yah..yah Beeta waqt ka bara mein jaanana wala idea chor dana chiya… I mean… mean..choro naa..jo sab beet gaya hai…wo beeta chukka hai..aur ab sab ..Look sab kitna kush hain..Tuma nai lagta yah sara mahol..bht soggy ho jaya gaa..? _She was looking at him with Hope.._

Abhijeet: Kyun Tarika jee..App ko asa kyun lagta hai…

Tarika (_taking sigh): _Kyun ka tumara beeta hua aik saal itna Happening nahin tha Abhijeet kssi ka liya bhi..ka wo sab uss waqt ko yaad kar ka kush hon gay…Aur I think yah baat tu tum bhi acha sa smajhta ho…

Abhijeet: Issi liya tu uss Qaid saa riha kar dana chata hoon main sab ko Tarika jee… (_Tarika looks at him with shock) _bhoola sa bhi mera moun par kuch asa naa kah dan jis saa muja koi takleef ho yah mera maan mein koi sawal ayen..Har lamha iss khauf mein jeeta hain sab..Kye main smajhta nahin? Akhir ko kyun? Kyun sab asa hain? Akhir kye chupana chata hain wo mujh saa.. ? (_Tarika looks downward) _Bolo naa Tarika? _(Tarika looks at him with shock) _Bolo naa plz? Asa kye hai…

Tarika (_so so tense): _ma..Mai..main? na..nai..nai Abhijeet..kuch ..kuch bhi tu nai.. tuma..tuma weham hua hai..

Abhijeet (_Looking angry): _Teak hai tum nahin tu baki sab tu batyen gaa he naa muja… _He moves forward and Tarika instantly holds his hand.._

Tarika (_speaks loudly in tension to stop him): _Abhijeet nahin… _All looks at them in tension..where Pankaj instantly putt off the music system..Daya just came out from his room and Looks downward towards all and feels the tension..Where Abhijeet after freeing his hand from Tarika's hand just moves towards all.._

Abhijeet (_to All): _App sab asa kye dhak raha hain muja? Kuch kahta kyun nahin…Akhir kye dar ha app sab ko ?

Tarika: Abhijeet Plz..Ajj ruk jayo..maan lo meri baat…Plzz…

Abhijeet (_ignoring her, he looks towards ACP):_Boliya naa sir..asa kye hai jo app sab ab bhi itna tense hain? Kye hua hai asa..?

Daya (_moves forward):_ Abhijeet Nai…_(All looks at him, he starts moving downward)_ Maine issi liya tuma sab kal he bata diya tha..(_All looks at him with great shock)_ Ta ka ajj ka mahool kharab naa ho.. (_he comes and stood in front of Abhijeet) _Tuma jo kahna hai muja kaho..jo saza dani hai muja do.. par inn sab saa kuch mat kaho..inn sab sa kuch mat poocho..Inn sab ka koi kasoor nahin hai..wo sab pehla he bht pershan ho chukka hain meri waja saa..

Freddy (_tears appears in his eyes): _Sir yah app kasi baten kar raha hain? App kyun… _He looks towards ACP.._Sir app boliya naa kuch..Plz sir..

ACP (_composed tone): _Muja yaqeen hai Abhijeet..Daya na tum sa jo kaha hoga wo sach he ho gaa.._He was looking in space..Abhijeet and all looks at him.._Sach yahi hai ka Daya naa tuma tumari Demagi halat bigarna ka bad chor diya tha..Wo tuma Apna pas tu dor…Asylum main dhakna bhi kabi nahin gaya.. Aur issi waja sa hum sab ka beech Tanav hai aur shyad raha gaa bhi…_Abhijeet looks at Daya..who looks at him and then moves his gaze downward..where ACP continues as…_Uss naa hum sab ko bht dukhi kiya hai..Tumara sath bht bura salook bhi kiya hai… lakien… _He stops after feeling lump in his throat.._

Abhijeet (_continues after moving forward towards him): _Lakine uss na jitna saha hai wo aur kssi naa nahin saha…(_ACP looks at him with shock, Daya was stunned at his palce) _Jo uss na kiya hai wo aur koi nai kar paya.. Jitni takleef uss naa sahi hai wo aur koi nai mehsos kar paya…Jitna wo tarpa hai wasi tarap kssi na mehsos nahin ki…(_comes in front of ACP..who was looking into his eyes with tears) _Boliya naa sir.. Boliya naa ka App ko meri takleef …meri Tarap tu dikhi..Par usski takleef dhakna ki kssi na koshish tak nahin ki..Kyun ka app dhakna he nahin chata tha… Boliya naa sir ka app ka Dil naa yah kabhi nahin mana ka wo Galat kar ka kush hai..ussay apna kiya ka Ahsas nahin.. App na kabhi yah nahin mana ka wo mujsa dor rah kar kush hai…_Tears falls down from ACP's eyes..where all others were in great shock…_Uss na muja tanha kar ka app Sab ko meri Tarf kar diya…Aur kud Bilkul Tanha ho gaya…Kye wo iss mein Kush tha? Kye wo asa kush rah sakta tha? Jis Daya ko Sota samay bhi yah ahsas chiya hota hai ka wo Akala nahin hai..usska pas koi hai…warna ussay neend nai ati…wo Daya kud ko akala kar ka kush rah sakta hai..par sab ka sath ka sath nahin? Yah kasa nai socha aur Smjha nahin app naa? (_looks towards All) _Kasa nahin smjha App sab naa… _All feels really embarrassed.. _Yah Smajhna nai chaha…? Wo Daya pal pal cheek cheek ka Apni nafrat ka izhar karta raha aur app sab usska Dil par hona wala zakhm parh nai paya? Usska sakht ilfaz sun ka he peecha lot gaya ? Ulta ussi par illzam laga diya? Kam sa kam Jab Muja teak karna ka liya wo app sa moka mang raha tha ACP sahab..Tab tu smjha hota…

Daya (_Daya looks at him with disbelief): _Ab…hi…jeeet…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him with tears and asked in anger):_ kye Abhijeet…Haan? Jis Doctor ka pas sa main Apna Teak hona ki report laa aya aur tum sab ko khaber tak nahin hui mera batana sa pehla tak.. (_loud)_Wo Doctor muja Sab sachie bhi bata sakta hai Daya…

_Daya looks at him in shock..he was not be able to speak..Only his eyes were shading so many tears…_

Abhijeet (_still angry): _Tuma kye laga main tum sab ka bolna ka intazar karon gaa? Muja tumara dil ka haal (_pointing on his chest..towards his heart hardly) _parna ka liya ajj bhi kssi ki zarorat nahin hay.. Main ajj bhi janta hoon ka tum kis dard sa guzara hoga yah sab karta waqt.. kitna akala mehsos kiya hoga kud ko mera bina..Kye beeti hogi tum par kud ko mujsa juda karta waqt…Sirf iss liya kyun ka doctor naa tum sa kaha ka ager muja wapis pana hai tu tuma Muja kud sa dor karna hoga..wahen uss Asylum mein bejna hoga…

_Daya starts crying harshly…He could not resist and just Hugs Abhijeet so tightly…But Abhijeet did not Hugs him back…Daya was crying badly…Tears came in each and every eye present there… After few Mins Daya stops crying…Tries to calm down himself..but still he was sobbing..He left Abhijeet after hearing…_

Abhijeet: Tum na sab ko smjana ki bht koshish ki…par koi..koi jab tumara sath dana ko tyar nai dikha tuma tu…tu tum na majboran yah fasila kiya..

Daya (_crying):_Abhijeet maine..maine koshish ki…par..par jab koi nai dikha mera sath dana ko..tu..tu main bht…_Tears were rolling down from his cheeks in speed…_main..main bht majbor tha.. yaar..Sab muja galat he smajhta…_But Abhijeet stops him by showing him his hand..Daya feels scare after seeing Abhijeet's angry face…_

Abhijeet: Jab tum kud ko sahi nahin smajta Daya..Tu kssi ko Kasoor war tehrana ka bhi tuma koi haq nahin.. _Daya looks at him with shock…Abhijeet turns towards Daya and looks into his eyes with strong expressions and tell him in Strong tone as well.._Sazza milni chiya tuma tumari Kiya ki…Galat kiya tum na jo bhi kiya…Yahi lagta haina tuma? _Daya's eyes were fixed on Abhijeet's face with fear.._Tu teak hai..Bolo kye sazza milni chiya tuma…

ACP: Abhijeet…

Abhijeet: Plz Sir..(_Without looking at him, he was speaking to him but with respect) _Jab app pehla kuch nai bola tu..Abi bhi..Plz sir..but yah humara personal matter hai..Mer BHAI ko sazza milni chiya..ager ussay asa lagta hai tu…(_Again to Daya) _Haan tu bolo Daya..I m waiting…Bolo naa kye sazza milni chiya tuma…,Muja chor ka jana ki saza…? Jasa tum na ACP sir sa Wada kiya tha…

ACP (_instantly): _Abhijeet..Plz choro naa..Tuma kye lagta hai hum sab ussay asa karna data ager wo asa karna bhi chata tu?

Abhijeet: Tu pher kye saaza don main issay Sir…? (_looks at him with empty eyes) _App he bata dijiya..App ko tu bht gusa haina iss par…?

ACP (_starts looking downward with sadness and wet eyes): _Hum sab…Sab tu pehla he ussay bht lambi saza daa chukka hain…pehla he bht sharminda mehsosh kar raha hoon mein Abhijeet..ab tum aur…_And he stops with tears…Abhijeet looks towards All..who all were In tears…he again looks at Daya.._

Abhijeet (_Asked in helpless tone): _Tu Pher tum he bata do naa Daya…?Acha Batyo.. Batyo ka tum muja kye saaza data…Ager main tumara saath asa karta tu…?

Tarika (_with so many tears):_ Abhijeet plz bas karo…

Abhijeet (_Determind tone)_ : Nai tarika..muja jaana hai iss saa…(_Again to Daya) _Bolo naa Daya tum muja kye saza data ager main asa karta tumara sath tu?kye tum muja apni zindagii sa nikal ka pank data? Yah pher mera sath rah kar har rishta naata khtam kar data…yah pher muja marta..zaleel karta..kye karta? Bolo naa?

Daya (_looks at him with tears and Helplessness): _Abhijeet….plz..main..main tuma..k..kye sazza da…data…?

Abhijeet (_teary tone):_ Saaza bhi tu tuma he chiya…tu bolo naa..Kyun ka…kyun ka mera pas tu (_showing his empty hands)_ koi saza hai he nahin Tumara liya…(_Daya looks at him with tears ) _main tu…tu.. _And he burst into tears after hiding his face into his both hands.. Daya holds his hand with so many tears…But Abhijeet jerks his hand away...and looks at him after few moments while crying.._Main..Tu…tu tumara sath ka sath apna..aik Ashiyaana bana chala tha…pher kasa..kasa usaay apna he hathon tor doon.? Kasa?_Looks at him so helplessly…Daya moves towards him..Abhijeet again tries to stop him..But Daya Hides him in his arms forcefully…_

Daya (_crying Harshly):_Boss plz muja mahf kar do… Plz.. Muja mahf kar do..maine tuma bht takleef di hai yar..Tab bhi..aur ab bhi…Main Bht bura..hoon..bht..Bura honga…Par..jasa bhi hoon..Tumara chota bhai hoon..main tum saa dor nai jaana chata..Muja tumara sath ki saaza chiya..Muja Tumari mahfi chiya hai yaar..muja tum chiya ho…Humesha..chaya main jo bhi hoon…jasa bhi hoon..jo bhi karon…Muja tum chiya ho…Tumara sath chiya hai humesha humesha ka liya… Muja mera ABHI chiya hai..Usska sath chiya hai…_And he starts crying harshly…_Muja sab galat smjhen..Galt smjha..Muja usski koi parwa nahin..Muja sirf tum chiya tha..wapis..har keemat par.. Sirf tum.. chaya jo ho…Chaya sab ka sath choote…_Abhijeet Hands slowly moves towards his back and Soon he hugs him so tightly… All looks at him and after shading so many tears..ACP looks towards All who nodded with tears and All left the spot one after the other silently..Having so much sooth in their hearts and with the wait of Next..but beautifull morning…_

_Where DUO feels this..But they were not be able to leave that magical moment… After sometime Abhijeet left Daya..and clears his tears..and tell him after holding his face into his both hands as.._

Abhijeet: Muja bhi tera sath rahna ki iss saza ki qaid humesha chiya hai Daya…main iss saza sa kabhi mukti nai paana chata…(_Tears falls down from Daya's eyes in speed) _Tu jasa bhi hai..Jo bhi hai..Mera chota BHAI hai…aur ager tu kabhi galat bhi kara gaa naa Tu yah Bhai tuja mahf kara gaa..Saza daga bhi par yah Sath chor ka kabhi nai jaya gaa..Aur naa tu kabhi asa sochna bhi..kabhi bhi..Smjha..?_Daya nodded his head in Yes…Where Abhijeet give him soft kiss on his forehead and Daya hugs him so tightly once again with so many tears in his eyes but Smile on his lips..Where Abhijeet was feeling so much sooth in his heart…_

Abhijeet: Ajj..Ajj laga muja ka Main loot aya hoon Daya…Ajj…

Daya: Hum…Hum loot aya hain Abhijeet…

_After few seconds.._

Abhijeet (_Still in hug):_Daya..Tu sab ko…Mahf..

_And he got his answer with More tight Grip of Daya….He smiles and hugs him more tightly as well.._

Abhijeet: Tor daa..Tor daa..bhai ki sari hadiyan toor daa..

_Daya laughs and left him… clears his Big Brother tears..Looks at his face after cupping his face into his both hands and Hugs him again…Where Abhijeet looks upward and Says Thank to GOD with his eyes…_

_**If I promised you to be with you Always…**_

_**Then I will be till my last breath…**_

_**And that's my Promise too…**_

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

**Thanks Everyone for being with me till the End…****)) Thanks for urs Precious Reviews..For ur Love and Concern…Hope u Like my Try..So It's time to Say Good Bye to this Story…Take care of Urselves..Be Happy and Stay Blessed…**

**And Yap..Plz Don't forget to Review One last Time.. Thank You…Urs Poonum**


End file.
